Legends of the Hitomi Clan
by KageYami
Summary: 'WARNING OCs' Prideful, tricky, and deadly, that's what the Hitomi clan is all about, even if a catastrophe split them up, even if one group resided in Konoha, even if the heiress joined the Leaf ranks, they'll forever be known as the Hitomi Clan.
1. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

CHAPTER: Interlude

"Harder!" a voice ordered, as a 12 year old boy was forming an unknown form in water.

"I'm...TRYING POPS!", the boy shouted at the older man, that looks like an older version of the boy, as the water starts to form a shape.

"Daichi, how many times must I tell you? We Hitomis don't try we do it with succession." replied the father. Due to Daichis lack of concentration and frustration, the form suddenly popped. When the water splashed all over Daichi's black hair, he collapsed to the ground.

"You should take a rest, where's Michiko?", asked Daichi's father.

With a tiring glance of his dark blue eyes, Daichi pointed at a direction to a lone hallway, with only one door at the end. With another sigh, Daichi's father walked to the lone door.

"Michiko!", shouted Daichi's father. "Time for some training."

"But Uncle, Daichi and I just came back from Aimi-sensei's training grounds.", replied a female voice through the door.

Opening the door, Daichi's father noticed a tired looking silvered-hair girl (not relate to a certain masked-ninja, will be explained later) attempting to rest in her bed. With the girls black eyes opening, she groaned with a tiring moan.

"I heard that Sho has been trying to master a new technique, so I believed you and Daichi must learn a new move as well for the up coming Chunin Exams." explained the man, even including her other teammate. "I heard Hatake Kakashi's Team is entering the exam as well, it might be interesting, to see an Uchiha against a Hitomi is it not?"

"Whatever" replied Michiko as she prepares her training gear while recalling the events that happened before.

A short prologue but I'm just testing if I could still write a story.

Reviews?

Update 4/18/10: Just made some grammar corrections, story is still alive don't worry

Update 7/30/11 Changed the title to suit what the chapter actually is


	2. Long Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

Thanks Ethereal Heiress for being my first review

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

CHAPTER 1: Long Ago…

12 Years Ago

_Nearby a peaceful village, during peaceful dawn, came a terrifying howl. Emerging from the mountain was a terrible snowish creature. Sweeping around the forest with its unique tails, it creates mass chaos amongst the silent night. By the village there were two old men two young men in their mid-twenties, one woman with her belly plumped, a boy, and a girl, all garmented in the most royal clothes._

"_We must stop that beast before it reaches the village!", exclaimed one of the elders. With a short ponytail that is losing color, with few hints of blackness in it, he turned to the other elder, with a buzz cut and ferocious black eyes._

"_There is a powerful jutsu that could stop this creature, but it come with a price.", explained the elder to the younger ones. Staring at the beast with awe, he turned to one of the young men that is like a younger version of himself._

"_You are in charge of the clan now, Masaru.", said the old man as he turned to look at his family, for the last time. _

"_But Grandpa I thought you'd only give it to dad if you're about to die?" questioned the young boy, that is a spitting image of his father, including the shining blue eyes. Holding his hand to the girl, he glanced at his grandparents with fear and worry._

"_Katsuro." started the grandfather._

"_Yes?" asked the boy Katsuro._

"_Promise me that you will protect you're sister from harm."_

"_I will! With Me and Akene we'll be really awesome big brother and sister to my sister!" retorted Katsuro as promised his grandfather, with his cousin, one year junior._

_Suddenly, a load wail was coming from the woman with the plumped belly, with her husband and daughter quickly by her side she asked. "Is she alright? Makoto!"_

"_Izumi, you must be aware that she's in labor, giving birth to our baby girl." Explained Masaru as he wanted his best friend, brother-in-law, Katashi to help him out._

"_Dear you must be careful you don't want the twins to be hurt now do you?" said Katashi. With a tiring glance he looked to his father-in-law for some advice._

"_My daughter," the elder started, "For my sake I wish to see my grandchildren thrive in greatness as I watch them during the afterlife."_

"_Would you bring us your new daughter Masaru?" finally asked the shorted haired elder._

"_But why father Makoto is still in-"_

"_I KNOW WHAT MY DAUGHTER IS GOING THROUGH JUST GIVE ME MY GRANDDAUGHTER NOW!" interrupted the elder as he looked at his son-in-law with total impatience._

"_Why of course, father." said Masaru as he sped away to the hospital._

_Looking at his fellow brother, Masaru's father asked, "Did you at least modify the jutsu?"_

"_Why yes of course."_

"_Well this will be a departing gift for my new granddaughter!" laughed the elder as they waited for Masaru to return with his daughter._

_Quickly Masaru returned, with a gasping breath he said, "Michiko, she was named Michiko by her mother."_

_In his hands was a newborn baby with black hair all over her head, yet her eyes are still closed. Giving his daughter to his father, Masaru gave them a trustworthy look._

"_Thank you my son will you lead our clan to glory as I and our ancestor did before." Were the final words spoken by the two elders as they quickly dash to the oncoming white haired dog-like beast._

"_Summoning Jutsu!" chanted the elders as a giant wolf creature was right below them._

"_How can I serve you my lord?" asked the wolf._

"_Your last service to me would to hold Houku down as we prepare for a life costing jutsu." explained Masaru's father._

"_I see." Said the wolf._

_With a demonic growl the white-haired dog Houku bit the wolf at it's back. By now the two elders have been forming the successive handsigns in rapid speed as they shouted the jutsu, "Hitomi Style: Soul Sealing Jutsu!"_

_Suddenly a bright flash covered the two large beasts engaging in a bloodthirsty brawl. With a tiring glance from the two grandfathers they stared at their granddaughter as her hair slowly turned white as the beast they had sealed within her. Then suddenly a powerful cry was heard amongst a desolated forest._

"_FATHER!" shouted Masaru as he led a search party for his father, father-in-law and new daughter. Hearing distant wails he quickly screamed. "MICHIKO!"_

_When he reached the battleground, all he saw, once a beautiful sparkling green forest, now a destructive aftermath of a forest fire. Glancing at the two elderly bodies, knowing they're dead, he told the search party. "Bring their bodies back to the village they'll be buried next to their fathers."_

_When the group left to bring their deceased leaders back, Masaru picked up the blanket the held his daughter. Noticing her hair in a brighter color he whispered to her "My angel, my child I could feel that power within you, you'll become a fine kunoichi, with your older brother, older cousin, and you'll have two more cousin coming in a few months."_

_Opening her blue eyes, Michiko started at her father and cried more, because of her rumbling small stomach._

12 Years Later

A graduated genin was staring at her mirror. Seeing herself with dark black eyes she tied white hair tied into a ponytail going down to her back. With a sudden push her door opened revealing a black hair boy the same age as the girl, with his mesmerizing dark blue eyes.

"Michiko c'mon lets get to the Academy." said the boy as he waited for Michiko at her door.

Seeing her cousin's headband tied around his forehead, Michiko tied her headband around her forehead as well. With a determining look Michiko looked at her cousin and asked

"Ready Daichi?"

"Born ready Michiko, always." responded Daichi, with a mischievous grin.

"Let get going then and see our new teams."

Finally 1st chapter done.

I know I put the actual prologue in but we're going to introduce the other two main characters in the next Chapter: Hyuuga Sho, and Chiyoko Aimi

Also I'm trying this little trivia can you guess why Michiko's eyes were blue initially then became black later?

Review and give me critique, I promise I won't have that infamous MS


	3. This Is Team 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

Chapter 2: This Is Team 1!

Within Konoha's Academy of Ninjas was the upcoming assigning of team of genins. After a bizarre commotion between two of Uchiha Sasuke's, last survivor of the powerful Uchiha clan notable for his dark hair oddly shaped as a back of a chicken with matching eyes, biggest fans, Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired girl of 12 that has pretty green for her eyes, and Yamanaka Ino, a bombshell blonde with pupiless blue eyes, there was even a more awkward situation in which was an accidental kiss between the number one rookie, Sasuke, and the dead-last of the class, Uzumaki Naruto, loudmouth babbling blonde haired graduate that has dazzling blue eyes.

**"Finally some peace and quiet."** thought Michiko as she glanced at the battered up Naruto

"I can't believe someone of his capacity was able to beat Mizuki-sensei."

_Yesterday_

_At the darkness of night, three figures where staring at a large scroll. With the original thief taking a break, the other three decided to examine the content of the scroll._

"_Are you done with copying the jutsu's or what?" asked an impatient Daichi as he quickly glanced at where Uzumaki decided to take a bathroom break from his "Shadow Clone" practice._

"_There done take it." whispered Michiko as she saw her cousin snatch the scroll away from her palms._

"_Alright more of the 2__nd__ Hokage's jutsus this will be useful" muttered Daichi as he quickly scribbled handsigns and notes of water style jutsus._

"_Hurry Daichi I could see Naruto coming back from his little break" said the third figure, Hyuuga Sho. The particular Hyuuga was always a quiet one. With his hair loose, going all the way down to his back, he could be mistaken for a female at a distance. His stoic demeanor is only evenly match to a branch member that is one year senior of him. Pearly white eyes were staring at a moving bush._

"_Move now!" ordered Sho. At inhuman speed the three youngsters dashed at a nearby tree leaving no trail but a small gust of wind._

"_Man that's good long wiz." shouted an upcoming Naruto as he picked up the Scroll of Sealing and continued mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu._

_Later that night a devastating secret was revealed. The infamous Kyuubi, an orange colored nine-tailed fox that wreck havoc amongst Konoha was sealed within Naruto. Also with the appearance of Umino Iruka, an academy instructor of Naruto, and Mizuki, another teacher at the academy that betrayed Konoha, left Naruto with a remarkable gift. Beating Mizuki to a brink of his life, with the Shadow Clone technique, Iruka let Naruto graduate for using a more advanced version of the academy leveled cloning jutsu. Everything was witnessed by the three other young ninjas as they swore to never speak of what happened unless it's in private._

Breaking of out her trance, Michiko saw Iruka giving out the teams of new genin. Taking a quick glance at Sho and Daichi she gave them a nodding approval.

"Team 1 will be: Hitomi Daichi, Hitimo Michiko, and Hyuuga Sho!" announced Iruka as he looked at the three new genins with a proud smile.

Later on another commission occurred between Naruto and Sasuke, which Naruto complaining why Sasuke is in "his" team. Iruka's only reply was the logical explanation of how Sasuke's the top while Naruto's the bottom of the grade, which was meant to balance teams.

"Isn't it obvious?" question Sho as he kept the infamous Hyuuga expression as the newly formed teams went out for lunch.

In one of the Acadamy's empty hallways are Team 1. With Michiko leaning on the wall, and her eyes closed she is in deep thought. In contrast Daichi was observing the two sides of the hall out of pure boredom. Sho was surprisingly meditating in the ceiling, with his feet emitting a blue glow.

"You already learned that technique?" question Daichi as he looked at Sho full of bizarre. Michiko opening one of her eyes was interested in what Sho would say.

"Tree climbing? Yes, Hyuugas needed to learn it before they could use the Gentle Fist." responded Sho, as he mentioned the clan's notorious Taijutsu.

"But I heard you're not like any other Hyuuga, Sho." aaid Michiko as she finally entered the conversation.

"It's true I'm not like any other Hyuuga." started Sho as he saw Daichi with a worried expression and Michiko with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm neither branch nor part of the Main house"

"Then what are you?" questioned Michiko.

"That would be some other time, and I believe the senseis are suppose to get us right now." answered the Hyuuga as he strolled back to the classroom, with his two teammates behind him.

Having waiting for an hour extra could be very annoying. With the remaining teams, 1 and 7, there was silence.

"So Daichi are you related to Hinata?" asked a curious Sakura,.

"Hyuugas are all blood related one way or another." answered a disturbed Sho as he lost his concentration from meditating.

"I know but-"

"But?"

"I mean if she's like part of your family, like a cousin." sighed Sakura as she can't get a direct answer from Sho.

"Cousins."

"Really, through-"

"My mother's side." said Sho ending the chat between him and his pink haired peer.

**"Harsh, but Sakura's not close to Sho like us"** though Michiko as she went back in her trail of thought.

Suddenly the classroom' door was pushed aside quickly as a jounin appeared out of the door. With an observing look she glanced at Team 1.

'You three lets go. Meet me at the outside the entrance." announced the jounin as she poofed, literally.

"OH C'MON YOU GUYS GOT YOUR SENSEI BUT OURS IS STILL NOT HERE" screamed an impatient Naruto as Team 1 left the classroom.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as she whacked Naruto at the back of his head.

**"Idiots."** thought the Uchiha as he saw his teammate arguing. He quickly went back to his plan of revenge.

Chiyoko Aimi, one of the higher regarded jounins of the Leaf Village. Wearing the standard jounin attire, lacking the vest, she examined each of her new students with the most hazel eyes. With her plain brown hair tied into a high ponytail, she gestured them to follow her.

"As we get to our desination, should we introduce ourselves?" asked Aimi as she began a casual stroll with Team 1.

Pointing to herself, with a prideful grin she introduced herself.

"Chiyoko Aimi's the name, but you three call me Aimi-sensei. I like this team, and my friends. I hate it when someone I know does some stupid, and people trapped in the past. My hobbies are hanging out and socializing with people. My dream is to make this team into a feared group throughout the entire ninja nation!" finished Aimi as she look at her team for a start of introductions.

Staring at Daichi, she ordered him to start.

"My name's Hitomi Daichi. I like my family, clan, and friends. Oh and water jutsus. I hate people that bond with you for a long time and shatter it in your face." spoke Daich as his expression slowly became dark. Quickly fixing his expression to his mischievous grin he continued.

"Hobbies are learning new jutsus, especially water elements, reading books, and training. My dream is to become leader of the Hitomi Royal Guard and protect the princess!" finished Diachi with a grin of a trickster.

"Princess?" wondered Aimi, with her eyebrow raised. Glancing at a blushing Michiko, she heard from Daichi.

"Because Michiko is the current heiress of the clan, Princess is a fitting title for her." answered a red-faced Daichi.

"I'll go next then." started Michiko as her face became normal, "My name is Hitomi Michiko. My hobbies are to train and push myself to my own limits. My likes are my clan and this newfounded team. My hates are none of your concern. And my dream is to reunite the Hitomi clan and lead it back to its former glory."

Without glancing, Aimi heard from her final student.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Sho. Hobbies are watching my little sister training." introduced Sho. With hesitation he continued.

"I also like to take care of my garden." mumbled Sho full of embarrassment.

"Gardening?" questioned Daichi as he couldn't believed a Hyuuga like Sho, would be planting flowers.

"It's for my mother. Anyways continuing, Likes; sister, and hopefully you guys. Hates: my own clan." spoke Sho with a dark tone.

Everyone was surprised that Sho could hate his own clan despite being a member himself.

"Why?" questioned Michiko.

"Some other time." responded Sho as he dismissed the subject quickly.

Not wanting to disrespect her teammate, Michiko stayed silent for the rest of the stroll.

"And dreams," hesitated Sho, "...I have none."

**"Hopefully we'll find him one."** thought Aimi with a hopeful smile to Sho. Breaking the depressing moment Aimi declared

"We're finally here." As they stand before the Hokage Tower.

Entering through the door Team 1 headed to the Hokage's office.

"Team 1 was successfully finished the 4 year long unranked mission of graduating with their own peers of the same age Lord Hokage." announced Aimi as she and her team entered the Hokage's Office.

"I see good job, Michiko, Sho, and Daichi." said the aging Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. Garmented in the famous Haokage robes, Hiruzen titled his hat.

"Thanks to this mission I officially promote you three the rank of special genin." declared the Hokage.

"I never heard of such a rank Lord Hokage." surprisingly said a proper and polite Daichi.

"This rank means that you have my approval of going into more C-ranked missions than any regular genin team." explained The Hokage, "I know your capabilities, you three graduated at the age of 8, yet you declared that you have failed the test. Within your eyes I saw you desire to live a sociable school life with your peers, so I gave you that long mission. I saw your records all three of you held back and made each other purposely fail one part of the exam just to make yourselves in the same team."

Catching his breath, the Hokage continued, "For that I'll give you three a bonus for your payments, and declare this mission complete."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." said the three new promoted special genins.

Bowing down to their leader, Team 1 departed to train.

HOLY SNAP!

2nd Chapter already.

Yup! I made a new rank, Special Genin, it's a genin with more privileges than an average genin but less than a Chunin.

Anyway I need more reviews and criticism.

Once again thank you Ethereal Heiress for another review.

Chapter Trivia: Can you guess why Sho hates his clan? (Obviously it'll be explained later in the story)


	4. Teamwork of the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_**Thoughts in Flashback**_

Chapter 3: Teamwork of the Leaf

Having to be trained for weeks, Team 1 discovered the nightmares of being a new founded team. With Iruka being overly concerned of the new genin teams, especially Naruto's, he requested to the Hokage that all teams must have accumulated a certain amount of D-ranked missions before being allowed to a C-ranked mission. Team 1 was unfortunately a part of this.

"Lord Hokage, I believe that with Aimi-sensei pushing us and deliberately almost breaking our bone, we believe as Team 1 that we should kill something." explained a bored Sho, as he attempted to persuade the Hokage, "literally."

With a tired sigh, the Hokage was planning on permitting Team 1 on a special Team program, but unfortunately Iruka intervenes.

"Lord Hokage I don't believe that Team 1 is ready for any C-rank missions yet."

"I know the team Iruka, they already had their first kills, even before they were made genin of the Leaf." coldly explained Hiruzen, as he wished that the Academy Instructor would see the new genins as adults now.

With a terrified glance Iruka asked.

"How did it feel?"

"It felt hard and frightening" explained Michiko as she looked back at her teammates and sensei. With an expression of encouragement from Sho and Daichi Michiko continued.

"But in the end, I realized that in this world, it would either me or that other ninja that's gonna die."

Discontinuing the subject, Hiruzen announced to the special Genin team.

"Maybe you heard from the council members, but there is going to be a special team program, specifically for genins."

With a sudden perk of interest from all the Special Genins, they listen intensely to the aging leader.

"This program is called the Future Chunin Programs or FCP for short. FCP is meant to allow genins who might have potential on becoming leaders to lead another genin team. Many teams have already signed up for it. Also the genins picked on becoming leaders must a recommendation from their sensei and two other ninjas. Because of your special rank, I believe that there are plenty of people that could vouch for you three." finished the Hiruzen, as he looked to see what the three 12-year olds have to say.

"Lord Hokage, I have Hyuuga Hiashi, and Yamanaka Iniochi to vouch for me." started Sho as he looked unto his other two teammates.

"To me it is my Uncle Katashi and Yuhi Kurenai." stated Michiko. She thought back on how she met the Genjutsu mistress.

_1 Week Ago_

_During another training regiment by Chiyoko Aimi, she called to her team._

"_I got a friend coming over, she's done training her team and she's her to analyze your Genjutsu resistance." explained Aimi to her team_

"_Aimi-sensei is this friends of yours named Kurenai?" asked Daichi. Surprised by her student guessing her friend she revealed._

"_Even though I'm an efficient Genjutsu user I wanted someone better than me in that field, to help you guys out."_

_As soon as she finished speaking, a young woman slight older than Aimi approaching the field. With her black hair loose all over, and the leaf headband around her forehead, she was one of the most charming women in Konoha. Scanning each Special Genin with her mysterious red eyes, she told Aimi._

"_Your team is stronger than all of the other rookie genin teams."_

_Knowing it wasn't a question Aimi wondered._

"_Jealous 'nai?"_

"_Not entirely." answered Kurenai. She looked to the three bored Special Genins warning them._

"_It's going to be as real as it gets."_

_With an overconfident grin Daichi screamed._

"_Bring it!"_

_To all three genins they saw their world around them disintegrate slowly. As the three looked around they saw that the village they lived in is consumed within the blaze. With nodding glances to each other Michiko, Sho, and Daich said._

"_Release!" _

_Suddenly everything went back to normal; the students were back at the training field. With a cocky smirk Michiko asked._

"_How's that?"_

"_Impressive all of you, Michiko I'm actually surprised that you spotted the illusion first, even before Sho with his Byakugan , and Daichi you looked very calm about the situation, even if it's a heartless tactic to seal your emotions it's effective to prevent yourselves from getting out of control with your emotional ties." explained Kurenai to Team1 as she decides to visit a certain Sarutobi that day._

"And as for me, I have my mother, and Hatake Kakashi." finished Daichi.

With a affirmative nod, the Hokage explained that the teams selected to be led are picked by the senses. Thus Team 1 had to wait for Aimi, hopping that she return on what teams they will lead.

30 Minutes Later

"Lets see, Sho has Team 10, Daichi with Team 8 and Michiko with Team Gai." read Aimi, as she kept staring at the list.

"I have Ino's team?" questioned Sho as he had a shocked expression.

"Something wrong Sho?" asked Aimi with a curious wonder, "After all, aren't squad leaders supposed to get along with everyone and have total cooperation with each other?"

"Yes sensei." respond Sho.

Daichi with Team 8

"Man you Daichi!" screamed a young brunette wearing a furred coat with a hoodie. On top of the boy's head was a small white pup. He has triangle shaped markings on each of his cheeks.

"Yes Kiba, Hitomi Daichi is our FCP leader, and also someone at out academy." replied a calm boy with huge sunglasses concealing most of his face, especially his eyes. With a heavy coat covering his entire waist, it seems that he could easily get a heat stroke at the hottest days.

"Shino is right Kiba, isn't it better if it is someone we know to be the leader though?" stuttered a young girl, same age as the other two boys. With the same eyes as Sho, she's easily identified as a Hyuuga right away. Her purple hair shines with radiant as she gives Daichi a comforting smile.

Realizing that these are the same graduates with him, Daichi reminds himself about Team 8's capabilities.

"More like a tracking team." thought Daichi as he gave each of the three a grin, "Kiba's sense and his dog Akamaru, Shino with his bugs, and of course Hinata with her Byakugan."

Getting Kiba out of his train of thought, Diachi announced.

"Alright Team 8 has been assigned to get rid of a group of bandits in a…"

Michiko with Team Gai

"It is most honorable to be led by the heiress of the youthful Hitomi clan." greeted Rock Lee. With astonishing huge eyebrows and a shiny bowlcut, Lee is one of the more enthusiastic ninjas Konoha has to offer. Wearing a green spandex, he has great flexibility when it comes to Taijutsu.

"It seems fate has chosen her to be our FCP leader." replied the Hyuuga teammate. With long flowing hair tied is a knit at the end, he could be mistaken as a female from a certain distance. Arrogant pale eyes stare unto Michiko.

"I'll only follow orders cause, like you, I do not wish to fail this." explained Neji, as he circled around Michiko with a calm facade, "It is a competition after all, and for us to lose to new graduated genins would be humiliating, how is Sho anyway?"

"He's doing fine, he said you could have your rematch as long as he's in his training ground." replied Michiko.

"Destiny gave Sho a life worse than a branch member afterall, he is simply a guardian."

"Says the one getting easily beaten by that particular guardian." retorted Michiko. One of the rules sensei gave her was to defend your Team's honor, physically or verbally: though Aimi would prefer verbally, if it was a Leaf ninja. Luckily for Team 1, they now understand Sho position in the Hyuuga clan.

_2 weeks ago_

_During the setting sun, Team 1 is lying on their training field relaxing after intense training sessions. Gathered in a circle, Aimi spoke up._

"_Another rule of Team 1 is to never keep secrets from each other you hear me?"_

"_Understood Aimi-sensei." replied all three special genin._

"_Excelent, for now let's keep it less personal, but some ridiculous funny embarrassing moment you ever had." Said Aimi as she waited for her team to tell some stories. The only stories she got was Daichi, usually corrected or put into more detail by Michiko, pulling obnoxious stunts on people around the village. Sho was quiet for the entire time._

"_I'll tell you a secret." said suddenly by the Hyuuga, "it's not amusing so I apologize if I ruin the mood, but you three know that I'm neither branch nor Main. So I'll tell you what I am."_

_With a pause Sho spoked._

"_I am part of a branch known as the Guardian Branch. Our branch is treated worse than any other side branch. To make us foreign or strange from any other members of the Hyuuga clan, we were taught something besides the Gentle Fist." told Sho to his Team._

"_Anything else Sho?" wondered Aimi._

"_No Sensei, no." were the last words Michiko heard from Sho that particular day._

"Hey you okay there Michiko?" asked the last member of Team Gai. With a two buns on her head, Michiko is reminded of a panda's head for some reason. With brown eyes of shocked, the girl Tenten asked.

"You use a sword? What style do you use? Do you have another weapons besides that?""

"Of course I do, my fighting style is a reversed grip, and no this is my only weapon besides my ninja tools." answered Michiko, as she was surprised about the girl's fascination of weapons.

Disregarding what happened that day, especially with Neji, Michiko briefed her Team with the mission: something about a village needing watchguards.

Sho with Team 10

"Hn, this is interesting." observed Sho as he look at his group.

Nara Shikamaru, lazy genius ninja, part of the famous Nara clan. With an IQ over 200 and his clan jutsu involving a person's shadow, he is potentially going to be one of the stronger ninjas. His head reminiscing of a pineapple, he looked at Sho with the most lazy eyes believing he's either trouble or a drag or probably both.

Akimichi Chouji is one of the friendlier ninjas. With a peaceful hungry demeanor Chouji could be a valued friend. With his hair spiked up in two opposite directions, he muched on his chips. He also has swirl patterns on his cheek to signify he is a member of the Akimichi clan.

"Geez Sho of all the people to be our leader at this stupid program it had to be you." complained the blonde of the group. With pupilless blue eyes to accompanying her bossy attiude, Yamanaka Ino is quiet a charmer. With mind jutsu techniques and knowledge of poisonous flowers, Ino would have a lethal arsenal for her disposal.

"Hey to you to Ino." greeted Sho, with a nostalgic look.

Looking into his eyes, Ino can't believe that she had a crush on Sho before Sasuke became her crush. Feeling guilt for leaving him,Ino replied.

"Whoops sorry to you Sho, it's just really surprising, not only there we graduated at the same age, you got to be chosen as our FCP lead."

"It's alright, our mission is to…"briefed Sho. Apparently they were assigned to give an order list of supplies from a village, and bring it to the village requesting the order. They only expect bandit resistance.

Chapter 3 is FINALLY done

Alrighty more back story for Team 1.

Summers here, expect updates earlier.

Reviews would be nice PLZ

Chapter Trivia: Can you give me your hypothesis of why Sho's branch is called the Guardian Branch?


	5. Reality's favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

I would like to thank Yuzuru Renge (previously known as Ethereal Heiress) for all the kind reviews she gave me. I'm truly sorry for the late review update guys here it is Chapter 4.

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

Chapter 4: Reality's favor

Daichi leading Team 8 out of Konoha's gate began to form well thought out plans to take down a bandit camp terrifying a nearby trading post. For Konoha this is bad business to even lose the smallest trading post would be the difference of a financial crisis for the Leaf Village.

"Ok guys" began Daichi to the tracking team, "I want Shino using his bugs to scout the nearby vicinities of the post, Hinata with your Byakugan look out for any suspicious activity at the post, and Kiba I want your senses to be sharp, if you smell blood, weapons, anything suspicious report ASAP."

With a surprising gasp, Kiba questioned Daichi.

"When did you get so serious? You're never serious! Even after all the pranks You and Naruto did throughout the Acadamy, and when the hell did you get so smart!"

Intervening between the two was the calm Aburame.

"Kiba, this mission maybe so little to you, but this mission is not like the D-Ranks. Lives are at stake, people will die, and you could be one of them." scolded Shino calmly. Hinata looked with fear that death is a possibility in this mission. Daichi turning to look back the Leaf Village Gates, he sighed with annoyance.

"Kiba Shino's right people will die, cause I know in my gut that there's someone dumb enough to take that extra step. The loss of a life. This is reality Kiba time for you to grow up, no one's gonna watch your back if you don't watch theirs." explained Daichi as he realized his coldness towards his peers. Quickly apologizing himself Daichi led Team 8 into the Konoha Trading Post.

Five Hours Later

Arriving to their destination, Daichi quickly summarized their plan again to guard and keep and eye out for any suspicious activity going around. Passing through the gate by presenting their identifications, the Leaf team noticed a lively town. As Daichi and Team 8 approach the busy trading post, ignoring street vendors, and passing through customers, they noticed a large wooden building right in the middle.

"I guess thats the main outpost?" Kiba questioned.

"Yup, our client is in charge of this Trading Post." answered Daichi as they walked into the main building.

Entering the building was simple, simply showing their headbands the guards let them pass though they wondered why twelve year old ninjas are doing here. Then again a thirteen year old wiped out his entire clan, but that's another story to tell later on.

"Konoha ninjas, Welcome, Welcome." greeted a friendly young man of mid-twenties. With slicked up brown hair, and emerald eyes, he could shine conformity to any person. Realizing this is the client they've been searching for Daichi introduced them selves.

"I'm Daichi Hitomi, and these are Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga we are the Squad you have requested, it's nice to see you Ryou." introduced Daichi and his team.

Team 8 though is very surprised of the merchant leaders appearance, being so young and friendly, they would thought it would be some fat greedy bastard. Realizing their surprised gazes Ryou snapped them out.

"It's either you're surprised how young I am or is you thought the leader should be fat greedy bastard?"

Realizing their thoughts, Team 8 quickly looked away embarrassed and quickly apologized. Saying that it was nothing, since it was a very common mistake for new comers Ryou turned to Daichi.

"I would like to speak to your leader alone, and I do belie that Daichi has given you instructions correct?"

Quickly dismissing themselves, Team 8 get into their role of protecting the trading post.

Seeing that they're alone Ryou gave Daichi a one handed-hug. Laughing at each other as they can't believe they meet each other once again.

"Daichi it's good to see you alive and growing up, I'm truly sorry that I wasn't their years ago, I'm here to make it up to you. I'm a disgrace of the clan" said Ryou with regret in his tone.

"Ryou," started Daichi, "No one saw it coming, we lost a lot back then, but we're recorving, slowly but surely. And hey who said you're disgraced you're welcome back to the clan estate in Konoha anytime"

With a smile on his face Ryou decided to ask Daichi another question

"And the princess?"

"Hey only I could call her that!"

"Oh overprotective aren't we?"

Realizing himself Daichi quickly said that his dear cousin is doing fine. Sighing with relief Ryou suddenly declared.

"There's a traitor here I know it."

Narrowing his eyes with anger, Daichi suddenly became silent. To Daichi betrayal is something he truly despised. Especially what happened four years ago. To him Daichi couldn't help but love them naturally, they're his kin, his clan, his sisters.

**"Akene, Hoshiko, why did you leave us? Why? And Why with him?**

I can't believe this chapter is shorter than the other ones oh well.

Well as you could tell, or know already cause it was hinted in Chapter 2.

Daichi's theme is "betrayals" Crazy huh? Don't worry I'll tell you guys the others' themes in the next chapters

Now Next Chapter's Preview: just a glimpse of some scenes

_Chapter 5: Keeping an Eye from an Eye_

_"We have finally arrive let us find protect this village, if we fail I'll run around Konoha's borders 150 times!"_

_Glaring down on her client, Michiko can't believe that this man is the village's mayor_

_"You know what I hate more than my own brother? I hate cowards like you!"_

_She suddenly had a dark grin, and a murderous intent  
_


	6. Her Own Devil

=I truly, sincerely apologize to make people believe that I gave up on this story. I had school and now it's summer time so I'll try to get more chapters up and ready.

Heads up there's gonna be some flashbacks in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

CHAPTER: 5 Her Own Devil

"We have finally arrive let us find protect this village, if we fail I'll run around Konoha's borders 150 times" screamed a very enthusiastic Lee once their team finally arrived at their destination. Observing the village with his bloodline, Neji stated.

"No walls, no towers, just buildings, I guess they never expected to be attacked how foolish."

Glancing at the team she was assigned, Michiko lead them to where their client was. Passing through the tranquil village, Michiko would take note on how the villagers glanced at them at a strange way, especially on Neji.

**"Their eyes.**", Michiko thought, "**Just like on Naruto.**"

_5 Years Ago, Konoha_

_A young silver-haired girl was blissfully with her cousins and big brother and realized a young blonde with fox-like whiskers staring at them. Her brother noticed the boy as well and asked._

_"You want to play with us?"_

_The boy seemingly broke out of his gaze looked at them with fear and ran away. What Michiko realized were the other Leaf villagers giving Naruto a dark look. _

_"Big brother their eyes" whispered the younger Michiko to Katsuro._

_"I know, I must tell father about this."_

Seeing a building significantly larger than the others, Michiko presumed they arrived to their client's meeting place. As team entered they realized the the lavish decorations in the interior were very different from the other villagers' dwellings. Tenten and Lee were amazed by the rich designs. In contrast Michiko and Neji were thinking something else.

"Michiko, why would our client be desperate about having us patrol the village?"

"Beats me." replied the Hitomi heiress. "I believe the client is more into defend his place not the village."

"You believe so too?" was Neji's shocking response.

Arriving into a courtyard filled with many decorative plants, and flowers. The genins spotted a middle aged bald man pacing around the garden with worry. Once the man saw the ninjas, he gleefully decalred.

"You guys are finally here!"

Taken back by his energy, Lee responded with equal energy.

"Hello good sir!" started Lee, "My name is Rock Lee and these are my teammates Tenten, Huyga Neji and our assigned leader Hitomi Michiko!"

Surprised the the last two names the man introduce himself as Ranzo the village's mayor.

"Ranzo-san you told our Hokage that you require watch-guards for your village may I ask why?" questioned Neji.

"Well you see young Hyuga," started Ranzo "There were some rumored spotting of thieves and vagabonds around the premises, and I only want to keep them away for here by intimidating them with some good old manpower."

Michiko observed him as he explained his situation, his eyes, his body language. She could simply see what kind of man he is.

"So you're saying that someone might actual come to your place and rob you of your earnings and became paranoid of your neighbors might wanting to steal from you?"

Realizing his intentions were discovered, Ranzo gulped with fear as he looked onto the dark eyes of the silver-haired girl.

"Luckily for you we have a mission to do, and we cannot harm the client." stated Michiko as she glared down at the man.

Seeing his situation as a downhill, the other three children looked at him with disgust on his own selfishness. The big-browed kid wit the spandex was looking at him with disappointing eyes, the girl looking away at dusgust, the Hyuga his eyes closed ignoring him and the last one glaring at him and he started to believe her eyes are tainting red and something darker emerging from the Hitomi.

When Michiko realized she's emitting "that" power, she eased her anger to make "it" disappear. Luckily for her the others her too busy disdaining their client to realize the strange power coming from the member of Team 1. Still she despised and love "that' power, after all it was given by "him".

_3 Years Ago, Unknown_

_A young sliver-haired girl in tears stained with blood was fearfully looking onto the dark red demonic eyes of someone she knew her entire life at that moment. As she shed more tears she never realized the dark markings spreading all over her body as the bleeding wound on her shoulder made her blacked out._

She was confused on why did "he" did all this. Yet "he" believed it was all in destiny an oracle has a strange yet frightenting predictions

"Two stars live in happiness." was how the prediction began. "One star an older brother to the younger star. The younger star the older star as an idol. As time passes on the older star will become corrupted with something dark. The younger star never noticed until the older star spread his corruption into the younger star. And now the two despise each other and battle will come from the two. One will leave a leader, the other vanish."

Glaring down on her client, Michiko can't believe that this man is the village's mayor.

"You know what I hate more than my own brother? I hate cowards like you!"

She suddenly had a dark grin, and a murderous intent.

Once again the dark chakra emitted stronger and the other's realized what is happening. Tenten looking onto fear, while Lee and Neji attempted to calm her down.

"Michiko please you must calm down!"

"You must stop this now Michiko, if you keep doing that the client will probably die from a heart attack!" angrily shouted Neji when he realizing Michiko has a short temper.

Hearing the cries and worries of her team Michiko came into her senses and realized she wasted energy into a worthless man like Ranzo. She quickly apologized to her team and explained their roles in the mission.

"Neji you'll be at the center of town with your Byakugan to see any suspicious folks, Tenten would set up traps around the outskirts of the village, while me and Lee will patrol around Ranzo's place."

With affirmative nods from the three, team went to their assigned duties, while one of them tries to wipe out the image she despises. Hitomi Katsuro the supposed heir of the Hitomi clan, Michiko's older brother she once looked up to him like an angel and now to her eyes he is the devil of her life.

"**Katsuro**" thought Michiko, "**One day we will fight and one of us is coming back alive, the other dead at the winner's feet**"

I must greatly apologize for the lateness of this chapter once again. I know I made Michiko's life like Sasuke's but in a way, Michiko is Sasuke's foil, as like to how Gaara is Naruto's foil, similar backgrounds but different outcomes.

Chapter Trivia: Can you guess what this power Michiko hates?


	7. Beautiful Painful Reminders

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

CHAPTER 6: Beautiful Painful Reminders

"Man this is such a troublesome task, why do we have to travel all the way just to-"

"Shut it Shikamaru!" interrupted a very annoyed Ino "Can't you see Sho's a little pissed off?"

Looking at his team leader Shikamaru realized Sho was clearly mad at him. His shoulders tense, his hands clenching, and his brows stretching down to his eyes, Hyuga Sho is definitely not like a patient Hyuga. Turning around to his team, Sho ezplianed.

"We're almost there Nara so keep your head in check, we'll never know when a group of robbers will definitely come and attack us."

Sighing that it's too much of a drag Shikamaru shut himself up so he wouldn't face the Hyuga's wrath. Unknown to him however Ino looked at Sho with the most sadden expression. Shikamaru got his curiosity before him and decided to walk beside Ino and said.

"The two of you were close before."

Ino knew it wasn't a question there was no denying she was best friends with Sho before she started noticing Sasuke.

_5 Years Ago Konoha Academy_

_It was recess time for the young students of Konoha Academy. In the nearby playground a blonde and her best female pink haired friend were looking for their best male friend. Seeing the lone Hyuga at a bench looking down the blonde shouted the boy's name._

_"Sho!" shouted a younger Ino when she approached him with Sakura behind her. Looking up the boy's face became a smile once he saw her. She was perfect to him in every way, she comforted him after his parents died, she was his lifeline, she was everything to her, too bad they were only 7 at the time. Sho told Ino._

_"Ino let's go play at the playground!"_

_"Sure!"_

While Ino and Shikamaru were actually getting, along Sho told his Akimichi companion.

"Just stay with them, I know you're afraid of me."

Chouji surprised by his statement that Sho really wants to be alone. He noticed that when Sho glances back at Ino and Shikamaru his eyes statrt to have sad look on them. Despite Sho's efforts to keep a straight face, his eyes are a dead give away on what he's actually thinking. The Akimichi heir remembers how Sho was once a young gentle kind hearted boy turning into an dark loner.

_5 Years Ago, Konoha_

_The young Akimichi with his best Nara friends were usually staring at the clouds on their spot. Hearing a commotion below them near the park Chouji saw Ino and Sho two inseprable friends arguing._

_"I love Sasuke end of story!"_

_He noticed the Hyuga's head down, and he thought he heard whimpering for the Hyuga. He saw Sho givingIno the infamous Hyuga glare._

_"Fine I see how it is you choose some that you really don't know over someone that you could trust, laugh and cried with. I understand if that is what makes you happy then I'll never consider you as a friend again." was a the bold statement of the young Sho before turned around and walked away._

_1 Week Later Konoha Park_

_Chouji witness something unusual he saw Sho at the park , he wasn't alone this time. He saw two other children with him same age as him. One of them is a girl with silver hair while the other is a black-haired boy._

"What are you waiting for Akimichi-san? Just stick with them I don't want you to get on my bad side." interrupted Sho when Chouji was lost in thought, 'You shouldn't do that someone might catch off guard and get an easy kill out of you."

Startled that Sho would bring death Chouji silently followed the Hyuga's orders and stayed with Ino and Shikamaru.

"What's with him lately he seems a lot more moodier than before?" asked Ino to the two boys with her. Shrruging off her comment Shikamaru reminded her.

"You're the one who made him change. It was a pain enough that he was happy with you all the time. But now he's more troublesome because he's almost like the Uchiha."

"Don't you talk bad about Sasuke-kun, dammit!" retorted Ino once she heard her idol being mocked by one of her teammates. In front of them Sho got tired of the annoying blonde he finally snapped.

"What the hell is so great about that spoiled Uchiha?" started Sho, "He's only the best of the class because I had to hold back my strength with Michiko and Daichi!. He's only the best because I purposely failed the previous graduation exams just to be with you longer Ino! So enough of your praising of Sasuke! We got a mission to do if Sasuke is in your mind 24-7 then you're not fit to be called ninja!"

Shocked by Sho's outrage and hidden confession, Ino turned away ashamed of herself for only thinking about boys, and clothes and pushing away a friend she comforted after his parents passed away. She was even more surprised when Sho unintentionally admitted he loved her. Unfortunately Shikamaru responed with equal anger.

"Dammit Sho what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that to Ino?"

"Look we understand you're anger Sho but now is not the time to take it out on Ino, we still have a mission, in which we are in danger anytime, or you might have been an easy kill." calmfully told the Akimichi to the angering Sho.

Realizing his sudden outburst Sho quickly apologized to Ino and spotted the village instructed at their mission. Sho asked Shikamaru.

"Do you have the list?"

"Right here."

"Good now let's look for that store."

Shorter than last chapter but hey I updated 2 days in a row!

Anyways: Yes kao-dreams it is the cursed seal but modified to be only for Michiko, it'll be explained more in later chapters and thank you for my touch with my flashbacks,

YuzuruRenge I'm actually surpirsed that you're still reading this. Well I haven't updated in a long time because of my school year being a pain _, since it's summer now i could update my story more.

Chapter Trivia: In my story can you guess when Ino started to notice Sasuke more before she ditched Sho?


	8. Databook 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Alright this ain't a chapter, but instead a databook on the abilities of my OCs. You can find the actual Naruto character's databook at the Naruto wiki. This is in conjunction with the 1st Databook of the Naruto cast. The Databook scales the characters in 8 abilities in a scale of 0-5. Also I'm reminding what ranks were my characters: Sho, Michiko and Daichi are Special Genins (Between Genin and Chunin) and Aimi is a Jounin.

Chiyoko Aimi

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjustsu-4

Intelligence-4

Strength-3.5

Speed-4

Stamina-3

Hand Seals-4

Total- 31

* * *

Hyuga Sho

Ninjutsu-2.5

Taijutsu- 3

Genjustsu-2

Intelligence-3

Strength-2.5

Speed-3

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-3

Total-21.5

* * *

Hitomi Daichi

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-1

Genjustsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength-2

Speed-2.5

Stamina-2

Hand Seals-3.5

Total-21

* * *

Hitomi Michiko

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-2

Genjustsu-3

Intelligence-3

Strength-1.5

Speed-3

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-3

Total-21

So as you could see Aimi is one of the higher ranking jounins almost on par with Gai but still weaker than Kakashii. While our three Special Genins are on par against the strongest Genin of the Konoha 12, during the very start of the series, Neji


	9. Hyuuga Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: In my story Ino started noticing Sasuke more after the infamous Uchiha Massacre. And may I ask what you mean by "wishy-washy"?

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Hyuuga Style...

"Arghh I thats are mission?" screamed Ino, when she realized delivering a list is literary what it means, being a mail ninja.

"At least we didn't have to deal with any thieves right?" asked a curious Chouji. Unfortunately for the Ino-Shika-Cho crew, Sho answered

"No it's not over yet we are still in danger if we're outside of Konoha walls keep you guard up!"

Sighing in frustration of not relaxing under Sho's leadership, the team proceeded to return home. Realizing Sho's unrelaxed posture, Ino tried to start a conversation with him.

"Uh hey Sho?"

"Yes Ino?" responded Sho as they walked at a steady pace on the main road. Ino now noticed how Sho is now; he grew his hair out like any Hyuuga would almost matching his hair length to her's, also his eyes always have an unresting feeling of emptiness like if he lost all meaning of life, his clothes were tan collared shirt and black pants though the left sleeve is torn off making it look like half-pants half-short, his left arm is tied with bandages, and has a standard Konoha ninja glove on his other hand, his headband lastly was tied securely on his forehead like any other Shinobi. Sho is definitely against Hyuuga traditional cothing.

"How's it been after you know..."

"Fine, I was able to find other friends."

"You mean Michiko and Daichi? Then aren't you the lucky one having your team consist of friends." was Ino honest opinion on the team selection. A tense atmosphere was between the two ex-friends. With Shikamaru and Chouji right behind the two, Sho and Ino continued their conversation.

"Sho I heard very strange gossip about the Hitomi clan." started Ino. She could see Sho's pupilless finally looking at her. She believed he caught his interest and continued. "The other clans are very wary of them like they're untrusted strangeres. They seem to keep to themselves a lot at their compound and I heard a lot from my father on his meetings that they were once a legend during the Second Shinobi World War."

"Continue"

"I heard they're descendants of many rouge ninjas from all the nations, my father told me that his grandfather saw a shinobi his age utilizing all five elements flawlessly, but that's not eveything."

"Oh really?" Sho asked as he's getting some information from one of Konoha's biggest gossipers.

"Look I'm being serious , they seem to be a bunch of nice fellows on the outside but don't you ever wonder what is happening at the inside of their compound?"

Sho thought back to when he and Aimi-sensei were waiting for the other two members of Team 1

_A Few Weeks Ago, Hitomi Compound_

_In front__ of a building comparable to the size of the Hyuuga compound the two non-Hitomi members of Team 1 waited patiently in front of the __entrance, Aimi started a conversation._

_'Man Sho can't you believe that Daichi and Michiko live here?"_

_"I'm not surprise, Michiko has that all mighty aura around her."_

_"At least she ain't stuck-up as the Uchiha brat, man I can't believe you guys live in these parts."_

_Suddenly a servant opened the door and asked the two._

_"Do you wish to stay inside? We terribly feel bad that you two must wait here all day."_

_"Oh no we don't wish to be a burden to you guys we're just waiti-Oh there you guys are!" Aimi declared once Michiko and Daichi finally arrived out._

_Sho noticed now Michiko has a sword holster and didn't hear the apologizes from the two Hitomi cousins._

Sho suddenly felt foreign presence around them like if it was hostile. Ino and the others noticed a strange blue aura coming from Sho's hands.

"**Charkra**" were the thoughts of Team Asuma when they noticed Sho's hands glowing.

"Get down, now!" Sho ordered them as the blue aura extended out and quickly slashed through all the nearby trees around them.

"Hyuuga Style:Blade Fist!" screamed Sho as he sliced through the nearby forest sitting by the road. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji got back up after Sho finish destroying the forest around them. They looked at the Hyuga with fear as his chakra pulled out of his arms, now noticing dead corpses around the trees Sho cut off.

"What the hell Sho!" screamed a scared Ino her body trembling with fear. She noticed Chouji's happy expression turn into one that looked like had a nightmare. Shikamaru was also trembling in fear, but Sho is just standing there calmly.

"They were going to attack us, and obviously kill them look they have weapons ready to kill us at a moments notice." explained Sho as he looted any coins that the dead bodies contained.

"What the hell first you kill them now you steal from them!" was Ino obvious outrage, questioning Sho morality of robbing from the dead.

"They'll not need these anymore, plus I do need some extra money." explained Sho, "It's kill or be killed I learned that the hard way."

An hour later, Team Asuma was able to calm down and began to worry about their Shinobi careers.

"**S-Sho just killed them like it was nothing**!" Chouji thought his own good-hearted can't belive someone his age would kill someone just like that.

"**Sho's right it's kill or be killed.**" were Shikamaru's thoughts as he realized his life will be more troublesome than ever. He noticed Ino still trembling in fear. Yet he wondered shouldn't Hyugas usually learn the Gentle Fist not..what did Sho call it again? blade Fist that was it, Shikamaru's curiosity got to him.

"What's Blade Fist?" asked Shikamaru. Sho knew it was going to be asked he already has an answer for the over 200 IQ Shinobi.

"It's the exclusive fighting style of the Guardian Branch. Instead of blocking Chakra path ways, we literary cut them off. As well all know everybody has chakra in them and if the person's chakra all ran out they die. It's pretty simple just cut through their major chakra pathways and you have a crippled shinobi. Though I have yet to learn on how to actually use it to cut people themselves." was Sho's explanation of his technique as they finally reached konoha's large Gate.

Finally for Sho's FCP Team all they have to do is report to the Hokage...

* * *

Sweet another chapter done! Three days in a row too!

Now you got a teaser of Sho's fighting style

Plus we got some nice background information of the Hitomi Clan, well hopefully I made them sound not too powerful

Chapter Trivia: What does FCP mean? (Look back at the older chapters)


	10. The Second Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The Second Coming...

Within the main trade post Ryou was explaining the situation of his bandit problem to Team 8

"Our supply routes have always been getting cut from from these intersections." explained Ryou as he pointed to three points on his map of Fire Country. Daichi was quickly think on who could be the traitor on Ryou's circle. He quickly eliminated the suspects of the lower ranks of the merchant guild. Thus the remaining suspects are: the second-in-command, the cart builder, watchguard captain, amd even the secretary. Daichi quickly analyzed the last remains of a destroyed supply cart by a bandit ambush one week ago. He examined the leftovers, burnt wood, perfectly sliced up wheels, and of course blood, from the bodyguards and the merchant. He glances to Team 8.

"Kiba mind if you smell this a catch any scent in this place, and Shino tell your bugs the same." were Daichi's orders which both members obliged. Kiba's having been trained to be like a dog was trained to smell even the most mild and most nauseating scents so blood has to be nothing to him, right?

"I'm catching the same scent at the front entrance Daichi." Kiba told Daichi once he got a scent on the guy. Nodding to his Inuzuka teammate Daichi began to formulate a plan to catch the traitor and wipe out the bandits all in one strike.

1 Hour Later Konoha Trading Post

Once again at the gates of the trading post Ryou himself is telling a merchant and his three bodyguard that the goods to be traded is the most rare and is significantly worth a fortune a little too loud, enough for anyone around them to hear.

'Do not worry Ryou-sama we will get these goods to be sold in no time!" reassured the young merchant to his boss. As they leave a pair of eyes were stalking the group around a corner...

2 Hours Later Konoha Road

The same small group has been travelling to their destination at such a small pace that it is almost sunset. Sighing in exhaustion the young merchant decided to take a break with his body guards until it happened.

"You know what to do boys no survivors, steal everything worth it's value!" were the sudden screams of a ruffian voice.

Suddenly as well the young merchant broke out his disguise, to be none other than Hitomi Daichi, and the body guards take out theirs as well only to reveal themselves as Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Quickly as their Shinobi instincts began to consume them. Daichi reminded them of "the plan".

"We said it was very rare goods so most probably the traitor will show himself." quickly nodding to Daichi's reminder a battle ensured between the two.

It's was frightening honestly to see bandits getting decimated by Kiba's collaboration jutsus with his companion Akamaru, Shino having his bugs swarm groups just to be killed by them, even the shy Hinata was hitting many pressure points to knock down as many bandits as she can. Sho was keep his distance from these brutish thieves, he hated how he can't go against his own cousin face to face unless he wants to feel that blades of hers or even Sho's lethal taijutsu against him. He was never a close range fights, he was more keeping the distance kind of guy.

"Kiba watch my back I got something that'll definitely wipe all these guys out." ordered Daichi, which Kiba instantly complied to do. Forming handseals at a very rapid rate, Daichi was concentrating on unleashing the might of his water jutusu on the bandits before they are overwhelmed. As the final seal is formed Daichi announced his jutsu.

"Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Suddenly a water dragon formed out of thin air and dashed it's way through the bandits, decimating their numbers at a very small amount of time. Team 8 was very shocked to see Daichi pull out a very advance jutsu at his age.

"**Woah such power man!**" Kiba thought as he saw the water dragon pass around him.

"**To form it out of thin air, it's like the Second Hokage.**" were Shino's thoughts.

"**So amazing I wonder if Sho-kun is as strong as him.**" Hinata pondered.

Once the water dragon dispenses the surviving bandits retreated to their hideout. Checking the corpses for any familiar faces, the team desperately searches for the suspected traitor. Shino's bugs however were able to catch a familiar scent before any of the others do.

"My bugs found him." Shino announced to the team, once they headed to the located body they were shocked on who it was.

"**The Captain?**" were the thoughts of Kiba and Hinata.

'Ah so it makes more sense." announced Daichi, with Shino giving him a supportive nod. Shino explained to his comrades that the captain always has to examine the goods before the merchant leaves. If the captain deems it a worth for it's value he'll send a very discreet message to his bandit companions to attack the unsuspecting travelers. Now understanding how it worked out Team 8 and Daichi decided to finish off the bandits in this area to do Ryou a good favor.

3 hours Later Konoha Road

"I'm beat I can't believe all this happened in one day!" shouted Kiba after going through a whole ordeal of bandits, traitors and his first kill.

"**Wait a minute I just killed someone**" Kiba's thought drifted, once he realized he took a life of another. Reading his face like an open book Daichi comforted Kiba.

"Look I know you can't believe you killed someone, but think about this if you did not kill those scum then you would have been dead at that spot. So if you can't take death from your hands or others then it's alright every ninja had to do it. It's kill or be killed, sorry kiba that's how this world works."

As words sink into Kiba's mind he glanced at his two other teammates.

"**They're taking it well, I'm jealous.**"

After the entire ordeal Team 8 was still pondering on one thing. Their are confused on how Hitomi Daichi a recently graduated genin was able to master a very advance water jutsu.

"I could tell ya if you want?" Daichi asked, beginning to answer Team 8's curiosness of Daichi's power, "Well to begin, I'm not a genin, I'm actually a special rank given by the Hokage himself:Special Genin, which is a rank between genin and chunin. My main element is water so I could learn water jutsus much easier. Besides I practically suck at Taijutsu but I do make it up for my sweet ninjutsus eh?"

Bewildered by their peer's confessions, Team 8 for some strange reason could see a silhouette of a very well known figure.

"**Second Hokage:Senju Tobirama?**" were the exact thoughts of Team 8 while they return to Konoha to give their current Hokage a report of their mission.

* * *

Done and Done with this chapter!

Alright some chapter trivia:According to the last two chapters who is one of the possible ancestors of the Hitomi clan?

BTW: I would like to apologize for skipping some scene, not really confident when doing fighting scenes


	11. His Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Alright last chapter for this little arc I call: FCP Arc

* * *

CHAPTER 9:His Warning

"Neji report."

"Nothing suspicious at the premises Michiko."

Michiko silently nodded to herself as she gets constant reports from both Neji and Tenten about the village's perimeters. She and Lee her walking around the village itself to see any suspicious people that could threaten their client, Ranzo. Lee's unfathomable will was shaken when he sensed Michiko's dark chakra, his curiousity got to him.

"How did you get that cruel power Michiko-san?"

"Don't call me Michiko-san please, it's too formal and for my power..." responded Michiko, she was very unsure on how to answer Lee's question. Once Lee noticed Michiko's expression turning negative he told her.

"I am most truly sorry for asking such a personal question , it must have bring back bad memories."

Realizing Lee's apologizes Michiko told him it was alright, explaining to an outsider of the Hitomi clan is what made it complicated to her, she never even told Sho and Aimi-sensei of her "hidden power".

"**I have to tell them soon.**" she thought darkly. After the strange conversation between her and Lee. they continued their investigations of any suspicious characters.

A few Hours Later

As night enters the village Michiko told the rest of the team that they may take a break after their long searching, especially Neji having his Byakugan on for most of the day. She decided to still look for any suspicious character, even though in her gut ther wasn't any to begin with. Unfortunately Michiko thought this a little too soon. A strange ruffling sound came from right behind at the empty streets of the village.

"**But there is no wind.**" Michiko thought as she got ready to defend herself from the suppose thieves.

When Michiko looked at to the rooftops she witnessed a shadow moving away to their client's place. She realized the danger and quickly chased after the shadow. Jumping rooftop after rooftop Michiko witnessed the dark figure moving away from the village. Without thinking about the dangers ahead Michiko continued the chase until the two are truly out of sight from the village.

Leaf Forrest a few miles out of the nearest village

Landing onto an open field within the nearby forrest Michiko looked around for the shadowy figure.

"Where are you?" questioned Michiko, once she realized it this chakra was all too familiar to her, it felt vague but yet it feels familiar.

"My my it's been a while, look at you." started the mysterious voice as he finally revealed himself to the silver-haired girl. His dark hooded cloak covered most of his body but Michiko could see strands of dark hair and menacing dark eyes reading her own eyes, "You're growing into a fine ninja."

"That voice, no way!" shouted Michiko once she realized who the mysterious figure is.

The young man laughed finally taking out the hood showing his face. He smirked at her, showing off his princely aura to her.

"Katsuro!" screamed Michiko, once she realized it was her own brother, the one who tore apart their own clan, the one who gave her "this power", the one that murdered their parents. Anger and rage seethed through Michiko letting the cursed seal consume and her eyes transforming into a very well known endangered bloodline. She could end this here and now.

Michiko with all her speed charged around Katsuro in eye-blinding speed to impale him with her sword but wit the older Hitomi's faster refelxes he disarmed the blade out of her hand and threw it aside like a child's toy.

"**He's not activating either of his own!**" Michiko realized once she saw Katsuro still with the same arrogant expression. Throwing her to the nearest tree, Katsuro pinned her down.

"Not strong and fast enough to be my equal dear little sister." Katsuro began, "You're clearly overestimating yourself, you're arrogance will get you into so much trouble I will give you more time, once I knew you're strong enough I will fight you, and no one will kill you besides me, I took care of some annoying peasants that were planning on stealing from the village mayor, which I did you a favor."

Realizing her rash behavior Michiko's cursed seal reverted back to her right shoulder and her eyes returned to their normal black eyes. She trembled in fear when she heard her brother. She was still too weak he threw her like she was nothing! She needed more power, she needed more strength but in all those years she trained and the situation she is in now, she realized the gap between them was just bigger. How could she kill the one that caused all this, how could she become his equal?

"Hn, so you realize I'll put you into a test." said Katsuro, "In a few months the Chunin Exams will be held at Konoha, I'll be sending a team there: Your team must defeat mine , so I may see if you have enough potential to pass me, alright lil sis?"

Releasing his younger sister Katsuro began to walk away deeper into the forrest. Michiko got up painfully and looked as her older brother walked away. Once he was out of sight she heard his voice again.

"Just a little warning, you should train more for the up coming battles they will only get harder from now on, especially once the Chunin Exams happen." warned Katsuro's voice as it fades to the darkness.

Tired from the recent events, Michiko decided to retire for the night once she makes it back to her guest bedroom at the mayor's mansion. She noticed Tenten fumbling quickly from the slightest noises she made when she opened the door.

"Who there?" said an alert Tenten, when she realized it was a tired looking Michiko she apologized.

"It's alright Tenten just took my patrolling a little too far." told Michiko as she changes into her sleeping garments and fianlyl drifted into sleep.

The Next Day

"I thank you for protecting my home." thanked Ranzo to the team in front of the main road. Bowing their heads in respect Michiko and the team departed back to Konoha.

Once they were out of the village's sights Tenten curiosity got to her and wondered why Michiko was up so late.

"I thought I saw someone suspicious and took chase, but I think it was all in my head." answered Michiko to Tenten's unasked question. It was half the truth but better than an entire lie, right?

"Still I am pleased that, despite there were no actual thieves, we have accomplished our mission!" declared Lee with his unending wave of energy, "But Michiko please do not push yourself you must have been very tired that you imagine things."

"Yea Michiko you looked dead tired once you got back." supported Tenten showing concerning to her kouhai one year younger.

Even though it was uneventful for Team Gai, Michiko could not believe "he" was there, 'he" was watching her and purposely revealed himself to her.

"**He's toying with me.**" thought Michiko as she got into the conversation between Lee and Tenten while Neji walks silently right behind them, until they reached the Konoha gates.

* * *

Hurray for another chapter being completed.

And now ends the FCP Arc and now we will now start a new arc I call: "Mysterious Hitomi: Myth or Legend"...I don't know for a title but the next chapter will reveal some aspects of the Hitomi clan.

Chapter Trivia; Who is the foil to Michiko?


	12. Pupils of the Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams:Good thing I made you laugh, I''ve plan to make Daichi the funniest of the three. The Senju are one of many clans they are descendants off, oh thanks for the reminder for those 1v1 fights at at Chunin exams -_- and I won't make them too similar don't worry!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Pupils of the Eye

It's been two weeks after the trio's FCP missions, and in those two week a lot has happened. Michiko finally told the rest of her Team of her cursed seal, Sho and Ino are slowly reconciling their shattered friendship, Daichi is always looking for new water jutsu to master, and of course Aimi was practically trying to make her team hangout with her after they all came back from their FCP missions. Also the Hokage had requested for the Hitomi clan, for the village's sake, to have a tour of their compound to see what secrets they hold.

"Do you understand if you keep to yourselves more, the other clans will distrust you more and more until you are deemed a threat to the council." Sarutobi told Hitomi Katashi, Daichi's father and Michiko's uncle. Nodding to their current situation Katashi agreed to give them two weeks to allow the Hokage and the clan leaders to have a tour within the Hitomi compounds.

Afternoon Hitomi Compund

The Third Hokage, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi, and even Uchuiha Sasuke with his team are waitng in front of the entrance of this mysterious clan's estate rivaling the Hyuuga's compound size.

"To think that these disgraced fools have enough money to actualy own this sort of compound for their clan." Hiashi stated to the other leaders.

"Why do you cll them disagraceful Hiashi?" asked Sarutobi with utmost shock from the Hyuuga, he knew Hiashi was very calm with most situations, especially with anything involving their endangered rival clan the Uchihas.

"These disgraces are descendants of Hyuuga defectors that brought shame to the clan both main and branch at the past my father told me of them." answered Hiashi to the aging fire shadow.

"Woah Hokage-sama you're here with plenty of guest as well." said a sudden Aimi when she arrived with Sho. The guardian branch member noticed his clan leader with the Hokage.

"Hiashi-sama, I am here with my sensei as the Third Hokage permitted us to go to the tour as well." explained Sho to Hiashi with the highest respectful voice he can muster, though there was only slight venom in his voice that Aimi could sense it.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing a brown haired woman with very warm blue eyes.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, I am Hitomi Izumi I will escort you and your guest to our tour guide." introduced Daichi's mother, also Michiko's aunt. Nodding to the woman Sarutobi gestured everyone to follow him into a lobby filled with many decorative paintings unto the walls and with very high classed seats on the waiting room.

"Woah these guys have to like super rich of something." said Naruto as he observed the many artistic paintings.

"Naruto-kun we are not only ninjas we are all trained in many kinds of arts, we make our displays very eye appealing." giggled Izumi when she saw Naruto's adorable fox curiosity get to him.

"Huh you know me?"

"Why of course, my son speaks of you very highly before you graduated, with your amazing pranks throghout the villages."

"Wait at minute you're Daichi's mom!" questioned Naruto as he realized how "attractive" his friend's mother is. As many questions were suddenly asked, Izumi simply respnoded.

"Please you must wait for our tour guide to arrive, she we will answer...sot of your questions."

Right on cue after Izumi is done talking, Hitomi Michiko, the current clan heiress arrived from the darken corridor of the compound.

"I'll be you tour guide, Hitomi Michiko I am currently being trained by my uncle and aunt to fill the role of clan leader and I will show you throughout the compounds our culture and how we live. Thanks Aunt Izumi I can take it from here but you can still stay with us if you want to give them some extra information that I may miss." introduced Michiko to the elders as she began to guide the tourist.

Walking through the very dark corridors, the tourist where curious at first where the Hitomi girl will lead them she stopped at a hallway filled with many doors.

"This is where everybody sleeps, rooms are ussually large enough to fit families of four and two families have to share one bathroom, this is for the ussual Hitomi's and beyond the hallways lies the royal section where the clan leader and his or her family and their royal guards reside, any questions?" asked Michiko to her tourist once she began the tour. Rasing their hand no other than the Hokage himself.

"How does the leadership system work within your clan?"

"Oh very simple there are two types of Hitomi the regular ones and the ones with royal blood in their veins. Those who lead the clan will usually have at least two children, the elder will be the next clan leader while the younger sibilings' descebdabts will be the royal guard, simple as that." explained Michiko. Another hand was raised by Inoichi.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked the curious Yamanaka. Michiko quickly stiffened at the questioned but luckily for her her aunt came to the rescue.

"At our current situation with the clan Michiko is now the heiress, any defectors like her older brother will be terminated unless they have good reason to leave us." answered Izumi. Finally shaking out of the small question Michiko continued to the tour. She lead them into a courtyard barrened of any grass, it looks like a battlefield.

"This is our training ground where we train, simply as that." described Michiko, currently there were children training their elemental jutsus. The elders were very surprised that children, that should be at the academy learning Konoha's history not discovering their elements and working on them.

"This is insane! Why force children into pushing themselves." shouted an outrage Inoichi, getting the attention of the Hitomi youngtsers that were trying to master their element.

"Hi Michiko-sama, Izumi-sama." greeted one of the youngsters, "If you're looking for Daichi-sempai he's by the lake."

"Why thank you, we we just going to show our guest how awesome this clan is." Izumi smiled to the children as they returned to their training. Gasping in shock that this was nothing to Hitomi standards, Sasuke was jealous they were being trained at the same age they were when they entered the academy. Walking through the huge training ground they finally stopped in front of a lake right beside the lake is Hitomi Daichi himself concentrating very hard as a water dragon is forming right behind him.

'Oh hey princess, how's your tour for our guest." greeted the young Hitomi teasing his cousin with his nickname. Flustered by her cousin's greeting she explained how Daichi is showing signs of a very similar Hokage.

"This is Hitomi Daichi, my cousin when I become clan leader he'll become leader of the royal guard, As you can see he is a master of water jutus and has some small knowledge of wind jutsu as well. As demonstarted he is trying to find ways to make his water dragon jutsu more effective against any future opponents hat we may face." told Michiko.

"Ah c'mon princess you know I prefer our collaboration jutsus much better, do you want to see a little taste of blood, sweat, and tears that me and Michiko practiced?" asked Daichi to the guest. Naruto being the very enthusiastic ninja he is agreed right away; the rest of his team were very curious, especially Kakashi and Sasuke. Iniochi is a little hesitant but would like to see why this clan is unique, same goes to Shikaku and Chouza. hiashi kept a stern face throughout the entire tour. Aimi and Sho were very interested on the cousins' collaboration jutsu.

Forming handseals at very fast rates the the genins cannot see, Michiko and Daichi announced their respective jutsus.

"Wind Style: Wind Slice Jutsu!"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As their respective jutsus collided the water dragon suddenly became ice!

"Hitomi Style: Ice Dragon!" screamed both Michiko and Daichi once they coordinated their attack to a very unfortunate training dummy. When the ice dragon made contact the with dummy it was quickly destroyed leaving ice dust on the remains of the training dummy. Naruto scream on how awesome it was.

"**So much power.**" Sasuke thought. True the Uchiha were masters of fire based jutsus but this Hitomi clan was rumored to be masters of all five elements he greatly envied Michiko, whom he heard is very much like himself.

"**Amazing to master Water Dragon Jutsu at a very young age.**" Kakashi thought seeing that it takes many years to master such a technique, yet this boy demonstrated to him that it was nothing.

After priding themselves in their demonstration Michiko continued the tour with Daichi tagging along.

1 Hour Later Hitomi Compound

Michiko was staring at a sign that says "Forbidden: Higher Authorization Required".

"**Should I show them this place?**" she thought to herself. Realizing her hesitation, Izumi told Michiko.

"You Uncle told me that it was you choice if you want to show them this part."

"I'll show it's only fair if they knew what our specialty was and why we are called the Hitomi clan." responded Michiko as she made her decision to show them their darkest and most forbidden technique "Artificial Bloodlines"

"**Aftificial Bloodline?**" were the thoughts of all the tourist once they will finally see the Hitomi's secret specialty.

Forbidden Area of Hitomi Compund

"What's this place? It looks just like a-"

"Hospital?" answered Michiko to a wondering Sakura, "This is where a stage of a young Hitomi child will choose his path."

"What do you mean by path?" asked the Uchiha. Gesturing to go to the ER room Michiko pointed to the sensitive liquid containers filled with words.

"Sharingan? What the hell?" demanded an agering Sasuke. Why does he sees his own clans bloodline in these jars?

"I guess you do not know that we Hitomi are descendants of many clans and rouge ninjas throughout the entire ninjas worold, eh?" asked Daichi to the tourist. They all shooked their heads, then he continued, "One of the those clans were Uchihas and believed that the Konoha system was too against inter-clan marriages. You name it even some Hyuugas did not like their policy of marrying in their own clan so they ditched the village as well."

Daichi took a deep breath and let Michiko continue their clan's history.

"Not only we're descendants of Hyuuga and Uchiha but Senju clan as well, aslo after theyr left other shinobi who defected from their village saw them and we welcomed very warmly. In the past the Hitomi never cared what village or what elements they had. What mattered to all of them was the desire of freedom. No law, no rule , no restriction to limit themselves to the limitless knowledge of the world. But the highest growing power within us descendants was the possibility of having all five elements within us." explained Michiko to how their clan was formed. There's even a rumor within us that we maybe direct descendant of the Sage of the Sic Paths himself!"

Now coming out of the ER room was Katashi he heard of Michiko's explanations of their clan and gestured them to their Konoha-deemed forbbiden technique, he explained to them.

"Now we are descendants of shinobi from all five countries but we all had the choice a path to either the Byakugan or Sharingan, we are descendants and thus the appearance of the bloodline weakened. The greatest minds of the Hitomi clan brought up a solution to their disappearing bloodlines, using our DNA they extracted the key codes of our potential bloodlines from all of us, the most popular the two I mentioned. That is why we are called the Hitomi clan. That is why we are the Pupils of the Eye.

When Katashi finished his speech the tourist saw an amazing event. On the patient bed lies a child with his eyes opened as wide as he can, while there are two doctors one opening a jar that says Byakugan. Concentrating their chakra the doctor was able to get a bubble of the liquid and slowly put it into the child's eager eyes. In a few seconds the child's dark eyes became those of the infamous Hyuuga eyes!

"**How dare they!**" thought darkly by Hiashi. Seeing that their bloodline is exposed to "outsiders", just made it seem that the Hyuuga cannot protect their own secrets. Sighing in disappointment, Katashi explained to the group

"Unfortunately our Sharingan and Byakugan are not us efficient as those who have it from the original clan. Ours is much weaker compared to the originals but with efficient training and if they are descendants of these clans they have a higher chance of mastering it like any other."

Aimi and Sho were very amazed, but Aimi wondered

"If the Byakugan gives them eyes like a Hyuuga what about the Sharingan what characteristic do you guys take?"

"Aimi-sensei those who choose the Path of the Sharingan will get dark black eyes, just like Sasuke's." Michiko answered. Now noticng how her eyes are just like Uchiha Sasuke Aimi concluded.

"**So she picked the Sharingan.**"

1 Hour Later Outside the Hitomi Compound

"Why thank you for the tour Michiko..sama" the Hokage told the Hitomi girl.

"It was an honor to be a guide for the Hokage, no need to thank me." responded Michiko.

As the rest of the tourists leave, besides Sho and Ami, Michiko finally sigh in relaxation when she done an excellent job on her part.

"Well done Michiko, I never thought you guys are descendants of these clans." told a proud Aimi when she starts to see Michiko's developing leadership. Sho was very quiet and ambitious at the moment.

"If you're descendants of Hyuuga, then you must have some forbidden techniques." concluded Sho. Michiko nodded with pride as she planned to give some of their scrolls to Sho so he may become stronger. Michiko could see his eagerness and bitterness of his own clan, she sees that he defies through not only through articles of clothing but through forbidden techniques as well, she never really liked the clan, so she agreed.

"Thanks." smiled Sho to a dazing Michiko. To see him smile was a very rare moment, to make him happy was a very rare moment, Sho never realized how he slowly smiled and thought he saw Michiko slightly blushing at him.

* * *

Holy Crap my fingers hurt after all this typing. So Yea I decided to just make this into all one big, to me, chapter. Anyways next arc will be a collaboration with the protagonist team of the original Naruto. Can you guess where I'm going at? C'mon it's the only arc shown to be Team 7's first C-Rank mission!. Whoops I just revealed it that's right we're doing the Zabuza Arc! and Yes I'm trying a romance isn't it obvious who is the couple?

Chapter Trivia:What is the Sage of the Six Path's bloodline and what is the special trait of the bloodline that allowed them to master all element?

Update: I just changed the last sentence a little bit.


	13. Onward to Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 11: The Incident At Wave

It was already a week since the tour at the Hitomi compound, the other clans began to slowly open up to them and were now in good terms with them. Unfortunately the Hyuuga's were a different story, after discovering that their Byakugan was already in the hands of "outsiders" they discriminated them more, which formed a mild rivalry. Despite that Sho ignored his Hyuuga superiors of avoiding them, afterall they were his teammates and the Hitomis treat Sho much nicer than them. Still a lot has happened once again, Aimi trying to learn more of her team and now the Hitomi clan, Sho learning some old Hyuuga techniques that Michiko gave him, Michiko deciding to master her kenjutsu, sword techniques, and of course Daichi is now trying to utilize his water jutsus into a more defensive form. Everything was back to normal, until today.

Hokage Tower

"Easy mission, eh?" asked Daichi once they finished another D-ranked mission

"Tch, are you kidding, all we had to do was deliver some flowers right outsides the gates to the Yamanaka shop." said an ease Sho, he seemed to be more calm and less angry after rekindling his friendship with Ino, "At least I got to see Ino."

For some reason to Michiko, she was slighty sadden about this, Sho is happy to see Ino, but not her? Her sadden face went unnoticed to Aimi. The sensei quickly dragged her to the back and gestured the boys to stay ahead of them.

"Why the long face?" asked Aimi as she is concerned of her Teams' emotional condition. She already knows the answers, she just wants the only female member of the team to confirm it.

"Well, it just..um" whispered a hesitant Michiko, "Everytime Sho mentions Ino, my mood feels a little more down."

"**I knew it, she has a crush on Sho.**" thought Aimi when she had a blank face. Her expression was broken when Michiko tugged her arm like a lost child, even her face looks like one.

"Don't worry I have a way for Sho to pay more attention to you." whispered Aimi as she saw her female student's face redden in surprise, "**And now I just have to time it.**"

"Aimi-sensei we're finally here." declared Daichi. As Team 1 slowly apporached the door to the mission room they heard a commotion within.

"Enough of these chores, I want a real mission!" screamed an impatient Naruto within the mission room. Then the Hokage started explaining to the team about the how the missions were very key to Konoha's economy and how each specific rank can only take certain missions blah, blah, blah. This was when Team 1 decided to enter the room.

"Hokage-sama Team 1 has finished the mission in five minutes, with Sho having the most flowers then Michiko then Daichi!" declared Aimi adding a little more unnecessary detail to their completed mission. The again leader sigh at the loud Team 7 and proud Team 1. He suddenly have a strange idea.

"Good job Team 1, your funds will be sent to your accounts, may you guys do another mission?" asked Sarutobi hoping Team 1 would agree.

"Well we did break our record of 7 D-ranks a day, so why not lets bring that record up right guys?" proudly said Aimi as she and her Team were ready for a mission. The Hokage quickly glanced at the two teams.

"Now this will be a joint mission with Team 1 and Team 7 you will be escorting a bridge-builder to the Land of Waves." explained the Hokage as the two teams were very shocked.

"**Perfect opportunity, thank god it's the Land of Waves!**" thought an excited Aimi, "**Maybe I could get Kaka-sempai's attention, two birds in one stone**!"

**"Woohoo now it's gonna be easier to master my water techniques"**

**"Yes we get to escort someone, it's my first time out of the village too!"**

Kakashi sighed in relief, no more D-Ranks for a few days for him and his team, especially that blasted cat. Sasuke smirked finally happy to test his own strength against actual challenges. Sakura was excited that she may go outside the village and see the beauties of what is beyond her home. Michiko was glad to take a break from chores, she wants to test her kenjutsu. Naruto and Daichi were very excited but for two different reasons.

"You may come on out Tazuna-san!" shouted the Hokage to the supposed client. Coming out of the door was an intoxicated man, indicated by his woozy stance and bottle at his hand. He looked fairly old but not as old as he Hokage, he wore a brown sleeveless shirt, with a pointed hat tied at the back of his neck.

"These runts are the one that are gonna protect me, the small runt can't even hurt a fly!" said the old drunk. Naruto laughed at the bridge-builder wondering who is the shortest. His peers started lining up next to him. The order of height from tallest to shortest goes like this: Sasuke, Sho, Daichi, Michiko, Sakura and alst of all Naruto. Realizing who the "small runt" is, Naruto attempted to attack their client but Kakashi held unto his color restraining the fox boy to extract vengeance on the drunk.

"Alright everyone meet up at the gates in a few minutes.' said the calm kakashi, as veryone followed his orders.

Five-Minutes Konoha Gates

"Alright time for this mission!" declared a very exited Naruto, as his team behind him sigh in annoyance. Tazuna questioned the capability of his escorts and the two Jounins reassured him.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san me and Kakashi here are jounin, one of the finest of this village." said Aimi, as Tazuna questioned her Team as well. Suddenly in a blinks of an eye, for Naruto Sasuke and Skura, Team 1 genins posed all their weapons dirctly to Tazuna. Michiko's katana right on the old man's head. Sho's Blade Fist aiming to his heart and Daichi's kunai poised to strike at a very uncomforatble spot.

"**I didn't even see them move!**"

"**Holy crap they look scary!**"

"**Tch such power I need that.**" were the thoughts of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, my team doesn't like it when someone doubts them." apologized Aimi, though she had a hidden snicker, "Alright team no need to make him piss his pants and Daichi stop aiming there.

Team 1 obliged to Aimi's words all having an annoyed look at the drunkard. After that incident everyone moved to their destination, Land of the Waves.

Couple Hours Later, Land of the Wave

Who never thought that this simple C-Rank mission would turn into an A-Rank mission, once the infamous Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza, appeared to want to take Tazuna's life. Still this supposed boring mission did finally enticed Team 1 and Sasuke to finally have a challenge. Unfortunately after the end of the encounter with Zabuza, Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion that's not the only bad news, Aimi told the reaming genins that the supposed Hunter-nin was probably sided with Zaubuza and will probably come back. Thus begins Team 7's tree climbing training, once Kakashi wakes up. While Team 1 starts their water walking exercise.

"**That's why she wants us to bring our bathing suits.**" were the same exact thoughts of all three members of Team 1. When Kakashi woke up, he was told of the situation and agreed with Aimi that he has to train his team for the upcoming unavoidable battle.

Nearby Lake

Team 1 were approaching a lake that was hidden within the woods by Tazuna's dwelling. Aimi had a clever smirk on her face.

"Alright time to dress up, me and Michiko will change over their" explained Aimi as she pointed to a random direction, and gave Daichi and Sho the darkest expression she can make, "If I catch you two peaking..."

"Aimi-sensei, we would never do such a thing!" shouted a frighten Daichi, as he never saw his sensei really pissed...ever. Sho quickly nodded with his teammate in fear Aimi would give them a fate worse than death. Nodding to the two boys Aimi quickly escorted Michiko deeper into the woods, while Sho and Daichi quickly changed into their swimming shorts.

Meanwhile with Aimi and Michiko

"C'mon Michiko this is your chance!" said a very excited Aimi, when she's already wearing her bathing suit. It was a simple black two-piece, enough to show off her body but not as dashing as a certain wild jounin that has a love with snakes. Michiko was slightly hesitant to change to her bathing suit. At least she picked one-pi-wait what?

"What the?" Michiko questioned as she pulled out a two piece colored red with black stripes. Her face suddenly became red as she has to wear this!, "What did you do to my-?"

"Oh simple." calmly explained Aimi

_Hitomi Compound_

_Aimi was knocking furiously as she hoped the same person will open the door, the one from the tour. She was correct when Izumi opened it._

_"Oh Aimi how can I help you, Michiko mentioned her team has a mission outside the village." asked a pondered Izumi._

_"Well this question may sound odd.."_

_Aimi quickly described on how she'll teach her student water walking, so for added fun she instructed her team to bring bathing suits and mentioned how Michiko is growing up so she might better show of her growing adolescence body._

_"Oh my." blushed Izumi when she double think Aimi's intentions._

_"Plus she might want a certain teammates of her to pay more attention to him." Aimi told herself a little too loud. Izumi quickly giggled now understanding what Aimi wants for Michiko._

_Campsite_

_Resting after battling the demon brothers Aimi quickly grabbed Michiko's backpack, and quickly switched the bathing uits and hid Michiko's into her own._

"And that's how it happened." said a grinning Aimi when she explained Michiko the story more, her smile turned into an all out grin, 'C'mon lets get you into that outfit."

"Eep!"

Back at the Lake

Sho was impatiently waiting for the females to come back, despite waiting for Ino when they were kids Michiko and Aimi took slightly more time than he. He worse a simple black with silver lines swim shorts. Daichi, in his blue bathing suit, was already adjusted to it, besides he knows Michiko's hesitance on showing off her body. Sudden rustles were coming from the trees and came the two girls in their bathing suits. Both boys' faces started to redden, seeing their reactions Michiko quickly blushed, matching Hinata's face when she's near Naruto.

"S-stop l-looking me like t-that!" stuttered shying Michiko, very shy of her skin mostly exposed.

"**My oh my how very cute.**" thought Aimi as she grin at her plan, "**Now time to make it even worse hehe.**"

"Well I must say you boys will definitely grow into fine young men." Aimi suddenly said, "Alright enough with this time to train!"

Team 1 quickly broke out of their gaze, while Sho had quick glances at Michiko from time to time. Aimi explained on how their chakra must exactly match to the flow of the water, not only it lets them use chakra more sparingly it'll increase their chakra reserves more. Each of the genins understood her insturctions, and attempted to water walk at the same time. The results" Sho quickly falling down and accidently dragged Michiko with him.

"Tch too easy right Sho-what the!" were Daichi's words once they tried water walking for the first time. Aimi laughed at the results.

"**Just like I planned!**" were Aimi's thoughts once she saw Sho and Michiko appear from the water. Michiko was clinging to Sho like he is her lifeline. Her turning reddder, if possible, when she realized She was very VERY close to Sho.

"Eep I'm sorry!" Michiko apologized as she quickly climbed onto the water surface. She wobbled a little bit trying to adjust to the unpredictable flow of the lake due to their actions. Sho tried out what Michiko did but only realized that his wand wen through the water.

"**This..will...be...hard.**" Sho thought once he got more annoyed as he couldn't do what Michiko just did. "**Tree climbing was nothing compared to this.**"

Team 1 practiced for a few hours until they mastered it, while Aimi was casually swimming around the lake giving them quick advice. When the team was done, it has already grown dark, and did not bother changing back to their normal outfits. They all returned to the house not noticing all of them holding hands, while laughing at their fun at the lake.

Tazuna's House

'Kakashi-sensei I'm getting worried about Aimi-sensei and her team do you think-" asked a worrisome Sakura as Team 1 has been gone for hours. kakashi was calm as ever.

"They could handle themselves pretty good, I've seen her team during one of her sparring sessions and man." reassured Kakashi when he recalled how.. destructive the team was.

_Training Grounds_

_The__ masked ninja's surprised eye was not believing what he was seeing. The beutiful konoha forrest destroyed but what looks like a forrest fire and tsunami rushed through, and there were many cut marks on the trees as well. All he sees are a grinning Daichi, a smirking Michiko and a beaming Sho, right behind the remains of a beloved forrest._

Laughter from outside broke Kakashi out of his trance. Naruto quickly rushed into the door.

"Hey it's them!" Naruto said excitedly when he opened the door for Team 1. Though he quickly realized what they were wearing.

"Did you guys go swimming?" asked Naruto. All of Team 1 nodded their grins only getting bigger.

"Why yes Naruto-kun we did!" answered Aimi as she glanced at a black haired woman, Tsunami Tazuna's daughter, "Could you point us to the showers?"

Tsunami quickly obliged to Aimi's request. Despite the fun and laughter within the lonely house, a boy Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson looked at their guest with the most grim expressions.

"**They are all gonna die there's no point in training...**"

* * *

And concluded the 1st half of the Original Wave Arc.

Yea I tried pulling out a comedy moment, what do you think?

Also I wanted to put a light-hearted moment Team 1 just to show how close my team is...

I know I skipped the fighting with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Fight and the best scene ever:The Rower scene...get it...

Don't worry there WILL be fighting next chapter

BTW no chapter Trivia because couldn't think of one.

7/22/11 update: Just corrected some spelling errors


	14. Battle at the Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

silferdeath: Woah way to remember like 10 chapters ago LOL, her "wolfy thingy" will be shown soon...

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Battle at the Bridge

THe Next Day

Team 7 and Team 1 were switching post on who guards Tazuna, and today it is Saukra's turn to protect the bridge-builder. But before all that, a hasty interesting morning occurred within the guest's room of Tazuna's dwelling. Michiko fell asleep between her two teammates and ended up in a strange position. Michiko was clutching into Sho's bare back, while Daichi was grasping Michiko's hand with is own. Aimi woke up giggling at the site, she noticed that the other Team was already awake, then the door opened.

"Oh Aimi-sensei you're up." said a surpirsed Sakura, Aimi noticed her team holding unto each other more like if they disappear they're nothing, "Oh, I'm sorry I still can't belive they're all still asleep."

"It's alright Sakura, I'm having whatever sempai is having." answered Aimi as she quietly got up to not disturbed her close-knit team. As she closed the door Sakur's girlish curiosity got to her.

"Soooo Aimi-sensei." started Sakura, with a very teasing tone, "Why are you call Kakashi-sensei, sempai?"

Realizing Sakura is thinking in such a fangirlish manner on who's the best ninja couple in Konoha, Aimi answered with the most logical answer ever.

"Um I'm one year junior to him and we were in the same squad a few times when he was the leader."

"Uhuh." answered Sakura not believing it one bit, afterall any girl could dream and imagine, "Time for some breakfast I have to go watch over Tazuna soon anyway."

Later

"This town.." said a sadden Daichi realizing the poverty this town had to go through. Daichi decided to help Sakura out with watching their client and Tazuna decided to go buy today's grocery.

"I know I can't believe that Gato would do such a thing!" Sakura said, mentioning the multimillionaire tyrant that ruined the Land of the Waves with his greedy corporation. Tazuna agreed wholeheartedly about Gat's cruelty as they finally entered the market place, Daichi and Sakura could not believe this! There's barely anything at the shelves, the situation is really bad. Suddenly a random man noticed Sakura's bag as he slowly attempted to get anything out of the bag he acciidently touched her butt.

"You Pervert!" screamed a pissed off Sakura as she quickly brought swift justice on the accused pervert. Daichi got pissed and brought the man up holding him tightly at the base of his shirt.

"If I ever see you do that to my friend again, you'll wish you've never been born" threatened Daichi as he brought some killer intent on the unfortunate mistaken man.

After buying their groceries the three of them decided to go back to Tazuna's place. While walking the street a small finger poked Sakura at her leg. Turning around in annoyance, Sakura began to threatened but realized it was only a small girl in the most ragged clothes.

"Food?" was her innocent question. Sympathy took over Sakura as she gave the girl some candy, which made the girl much happier. Daichi had a very solemn look on his face, Sakura noticed this.

"What's wrong Daichi?

"You shouldn't have given that to her.." said a sudden dark Daichi, this surprised Sakura and accused him.

"You don't know what these people went through how could you just say that!" she shouted, "These people are truly in there home and are making the best out of it! Why would you be like that! Why? why, why..?"

Noticing Sakura's tears Daichi just sighed in annoyance. He can't trust these people, he just can't he had to tell someone besides his team he wanted to let it out.

"Listen Sakura years ago I had a twin sister Hoshiko." Daichi began, as they get closer to Tazuna's house, "We did everything together no matter what it is, I also had my big sister Akene, my cousins Michiko and her older brother Katsuro, but nothing can compare my love for Hoshiko, she was my...other half."

He smiled in reminiscent over the good memories and continued his story.

"One day we were simply playing and our mother gave us candy to share. We were so nice to the other kids our age. But some candy Hoshiko gave...the older kids started complaining to her accusing her that some gave more to others and fought over it. Akene and Katsuro had to step in just to break the brawl but scarred me and Hoshiko. We swore to never do these acts of kindness to strangers only to those that we held dear in our hearts. Sorry Sakura it's just when you gave the kid the candy, I thought something bad might happen..." Daichi lost his words, as Sakura now understands him a bit more, but once again her curiosity got her.

"What ever happned to your sister, I didn't see her at the tour." Sakura belived she asked a terrible question he saw Daichi's face darkened.

"I do have a sister and her name is Michiko!" Daichi responded, "Even though we're cousins we considered enough to be siblings, besides I don't have the two of them anymore. **Back stabbing traitors!**"

Sakura realized she pushed a little too far on her questions and continued the walk in silence.

With Michiko and Sho

"This forrest is so peaceful." descrobed Michiko as she and Sho walked together around the same forrest again.

"Yea, no tension, no hate, just tranquility." agreed Sho as he took in the fresh air. Suddenly pink kimona-clad girl slightly older than them approached them.

"Are you two a couple?" the suspicous girl asked. Michiko turned herself around not wanting to show her reddened face.

"You're a boy aren't you?" responded Sho. The pretty faced boy widening his eyes, is a dead giveaawy to his answer.

"My name is Haku." the boy introduced himself, "It's nice to see you. Do you have any precious people to protect?"

"Yes." was the simple response from Michiko and Sho, knowing what he's getting at. Team 1 was a family, they will die saving, protecting, sacrificing themselves for someone in their team, no matter who tries to break them they will always depend on each others back. Simple: they will die for each other. Haku saw their genuine faces, they're being honest.

Later At Night

Laughter and noise filled Tazuna's home when everybody was having dinner: Naruto and Sasuke having a rivalry on who's the beter eater, Sakura trying to control the two, kakashi reading his book, Sho and Daichi fighting over which jutsu each other should learn next, and Aimi and Michiko discussing a certain Hyuuga. The quiet boy from the previous night smacked his hand down the table to get their attention.

"You guys are never gonna win. no matter how much you train or try you will all die!"

"What did you say?" growled Naruto as he slowly approached the kid. When the kid was about to repeat his words, Naruto smacked his hand down straight to his head!

"You don't know hat I've been through you never saw you're father die!" once against the stubborn child accused the ninjas. This time Aimi surrounded the kid, with Kakashi now protesting.

"Most of us lost our families," started Aimi, sighing in annoyance, "You saw your dad die yes, but did you ever saw your mother die? How bout siblings? no of course not your mother is still alive and breathing taking care of you, even your grandfather is still here! When I was your age I had to fend of for myself! I am more than twice the age you are and you believe you've gone through all? Listen kid I know people that were born orphans, and lost all their family. Considered yourself lucky, you still have them unless you want them to die like us?"

"Aimi you didn't have to scare the kid." very a stern Kakashi as he could not belive his old friend would do that. Aimi simply glared at him.

"Kakashi you know what we've been through and it's annoying enough that some people think they've been through with all." explained Aimi as she headed to the guest room hastily.

Team 1 could not believe this why would their own sensei do that to such a poor kids. Sure it's annoying that he brags...wait that was it he brags too much and thinks he's been through it all? Yea the kid deserved it. The ninjas learned of Inari, the boy with them earlier, and how a man saved his life and became a father figure to him. Unfortunately the man Kaiza opposed Gato and his take over and was executed. Inari lost hope after seeing Kaiza get executed. Kakashi comforted the kid and told him of what Naruto and Aimi went through and encouraged him. Everything was going so well tonight.

Late Night

A lone Sho was on the rooftops in his sleeping garments, black track pants and no shirt staring into the stars.

"You can't sleep too?" asked a voice as the person climbed up the roof as well sitting next to Sho. Michiko, in her cute blue PJ set, with her shirt unbuttoned revealing her black bra, looked up the sky as well.

"Hn, just a bad dream." Sho said, as Michiko asked him what was it about, "I was with my family again, my mom, my dad and my little sister. We're were having so much fun together. It didn't matter where we were he just smiled. Then the funeral came, then I saw you guys and Ino. But then I saw you all...dead."

Michiko was saddened, Sho still thought of Ino a lot and yet she wanted to comfort Sho, not with words but how? She decided to approach him looking straight into his eyes. Her own dark pool staring into his lavender eyes.

"**What's she doing.**" thought Sho as she got closer to him. As her face got closer to his, she suddenly encircled her arms around him! Michiko was quiet she just wanted Sho to know that he's safe, that they're still alive. Sho welcomed the comformity and hugged back as well.

"**He's hugging me back?**" thought a surprised Michiko, "**It's fine if we're friends...I like that I get to be so close to him though...**"

Her face red again, luckily the dark skies covered it up. A few hours later Sho realized Michiko fell asleep in his arms so he brought her back to their room and fell asleep, now at peace.

The Nest Day Bridge

Everything was a blur to Daichi, first they woke up have breakfast. Then they all decided to go to the bridge, leaving a fatigue Naruto. Then they saw all the killed workers, with Zabuza and the same Hunter nin from a few days back. Then a fighting ensured, with Naruto oming in as backup, despite Sasuka and Naruto's team efforts they could not take the Zabuza's bodyguard. Now here's the situation: Zauba is still bragging how "Haku" cannot be beaten by genins, then he saw Michiko asking Aimi if they could fight Zabuza himself. Wait what? Aimi hesitated to agree on the request with some protest from Kakashi, she agreed nonetheless. And now he's fighting Zabuza with Sho and Michiko.

"Heh you're poretty impressive with your water jtusus kids, if you were part of my group then we would've been invincible!" Zabuza explained as he dodged water bullets coming from Daichi. Then Michiko with her blade up and Sho with his Blade Fist ready attempted to attack Zabuza from two sides. Too bad the Mist Rouge Ninjas blocked both attacks with his powerful sword.

"This sword is not normal!" said Michiko to her teammates as she felt some strange Chakra coming out of it.

"You got that right kid this ain't a normal sword" said Zabuza as he was surprised that a little girl figured out that his blade is out of the ordinary, "My blade absorbs the iron in any idiot foolish enough to meet my blade head-on!"

"**A regenerating blade no point in breaking it then.**" thought Daichi as he sent out another barrage of water bullets which Zabuza dodged easily. Once again Daichi fired watter bullets but this time Michiko used her wind jutsu with it.

"Hitomi Style: Ice Bullets"

Zaubza surprised that the childrens' attacks were just like Haku's, quickly dodged but some of the ice bullets were too fast and grazed him around his arms.

"**Damn brats I underestimated them**" thought Zabuza as he never fought Team 1 during their first encounter,"Alright I'll show you why I am called the Demon of the Hidden Mist!"

Suddenly a powerful killer intent arrived from Zabuza, Team 1 realized their situation; he's not holding back anymore.

"Damn, almost out of chakra." Sho cursed wishing he had Michiko's chakra capacity, "Sorry guys can't go on but I'll cover you-'

"No." interrupted Michiko, she suddenly grabbed Sho's hand and closed her eyes. their hands started glowing blue then the blue aura all went around Sho's body. Sho could feel his chakra coming back, but yet he feels even better.

"What was that?" asked a bewildered Sho, as he regained all his chakra with a little improvement.

"Chakra Transfer Jutsu." Daichi replied, "It mostly serve so collaborations jutsus would have equal chakra instead of one overpowering the other, yet I could sense that you got a little stronger after the transfer."

Sho nodded feeling that he could move a little faster and his muscle reflex seems more agile too. Even though it's a small improvement, it is an improvement nonetheless. Suddenly Sho felt a dread around the area.

"Demon?" Michiko questioned, "I'll show you what a true demon is!"

Her eyes became more feral, more wolf-like. She had the unholy expression on her.

**Michiko's Mind**

**"Are you serious, you're using my power for that?" asked a sliver haired young man, he stared deep into Michiko's eyes with his own deep red orbs.**

**"Sorry Houku, no choice this guy mean business." quickly replied a rushing Michiko as she collected more chakra from her tailed beast. The two of them are in a cliff looking over an empty forrest at night, after all this is Michiko's mind, Suddenly another Michiko appeared except she had dark markings around her.**

**"Oh let the girl be Houku is she wants to use any of our powers, this she can." said the second Michiko while the original nodded to her. Suddenly Houku was encased into an orb sighing that he must give Michiko is his own chakra.**

Land of the Waves Bridge

The feral Michiko was looking straight into Zabuza, she grinned like a predator finding it's prey, she formed a handseal.

"Elemental Clone!" she announced then suddenly another group of Michikos appeared right infront of her. She gestured the clones to attack. As they got closer Zabuza quikly used his mist to flank the clones and slice them up, but strange effects happened.

"What lightning, wind?" questioned Zabuza loudly as he realized that this girl deinately knows more elements than him, "**The rest of her clones must be different elements, this will be interesting.**"

The continued on for a couple of minutes until Zabuza worn out Michiko, then Kakashi volunteered to finish him off. At the mean time with Naruto and Sasuke they were cornered and crippled by Haku with ease. It was until Sasuke' supposed sacrifice allowed naruto to awaken his hidden power, the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra which he easily overpowered Haku. Kakashi was able to trap Zabuza with summoned dogs and was about to finish him off until the hunter-nin took the blow for him. Everyone was surprised at what Haku did, he gave his own life for Zabuza! They were all worn out from the battle, too bad the Leaf nins did no have enough time to recover because Gato appeared with an army right behind him.

"Zabuza you lived up to your usefulness now i'll finish you and everyone else off so I have to pay less to a pathetic ninja like you!" Gato announced as his army of thugs cheered. Zabuza withdrew his hostile stance to the leaf ninjas and turned to them.

"My fight with you is over." he said as he turned to Naruto, "Hey kid my arms are still inured from the last fight mind if you give me a kunai?"

Naruto nodded with respect as he gave the Momochi a kunai, which he held with his mouth. Realizing Zabuza's suicidal attack, Team 1 decided to help out.

"Tch Zabuza let us help, we'll carve a path for you straight to Gato!" growled Aimi as her boredom of not battling finally was at the edge as she wanted to kill many, many things. Daichi was forming handseals right away, Sho is dashing ahead of them to test his improved self while Michiko and Aimi found a boat that transported the army and decided to sabotage it. As Zabuza got closer he felt more the thugs weapon get impaled into his body, but he can't die yet. He had to kill the bastard Gato until then he can't die. He fought throguh everyone with the most ferocious smile, just like a true demon. Meanwhile Team 1 was having fun on their own; Daichi was able to ride his Water Dragon and drowned plenty of scared thugs, Sho using his now improved Blade Fist to cut their major organs and any arteries, many fell choking in their own blood, Michiko and Aimi were laughing psychotically as the boat burned and Michiko used wind jutsu to freeze parts of the river drowning some thugs while Aimi used them as target practices. The thug army and Gato himself was no more, complete and total annihilation was all over the edge of the incomplete bridge. Team 7 was surprised of the bloodlust of their peers and Kakashi sighed worridely.

"**Aimi I guess you have to let it out once in a while**."

It was a good day for the people of Wave, their tyrant is dead and the bridge is completed. Now the people of Wave can reopen their trade routes to the other countries. Daichi recommended them to Ryou, while everyone else was celebrating. Team7 and Team 1 gave Zabuza and Haku a grave at a cliff looking over the village with Zabuza's sword placed in front of the previous owner's grave. Now that their mission is done the Leaf teams have to return to the village.

In front of the Completed Bridge

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto." said a crying Inari as he and the others saw off their heroes. Naruto look at Inari with a sincere look.

"Hey kid, real men don't cry so stop it." Naruto said his eyes starting to tear, "You're gonna make me cry too!"

Team 1 smiled at the scene, but someone from the shadows was watching the departing scene.

"Excellent Michiko, excellent." said Katsuro as he watched the teams depart the Land of Waves, "You better be ready when the time comes."

Back with Tazuna, who was thinking of the name for the bridge the entire team, he announced to the whole village.

"This bridge shall be called The Great Naruto Bridge!" he announced with the rest of the village cheering wholeheartedly. Whatever happened at that village Team 7 will cherish their memories, their first friends outside of the village. However Team 1 was glum and after the entire ordeal, they all needed to kill some people just to relax, this bothered Team 7 a lot.

"How could you take the killings guys?" questioned a hesitant Sakura as she was given the most blank look from Team 1. They continued their journey in silence.

* * *

And the Wave Arc is OVER! YIPEE! Time for what everyone was waiting for the Chunin Exams Arc YESS!

Well too bad I'm going to vacation for the weekend, so wait for me ok?

Wow my chapters are getting bigger by the minute damn!

Chapter Trivia; What does the 2nd Michiko represent?


	15. Back to the Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Oh no 13, the unlucky number well lets see time to make someone unlucky at this chapter, I planned this for the sake of character development forgive me for what you are going to read -_-

kao-dreams: Nope you are not entirely off with Katsuro and the others, just close but not close enough ^_^, just wondering what made you thought I'll pair Michiko with Sasuke?

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Back to the Present

She stared at her Uncle with tired eyes, as she dropped her training gear. Katashi was surprised in disbelief, Michiko refusing to train?

"I'm just really tired." his niece said with tired eyes. Katashi's fatherly instincts kicked in, he quickly questioned what happened to her. Michiko, though still tear-eyed, brought her strongest look and told his Uncle on what just happened.

_Earlier that day_

_It's been a week after the Wave mission, and Team 1 was continuing their teamwork training for the upcoming Chunin exams in a few days. Today though is strange, Sho did not arrived at all._

_"Well I guess Sho is taking a break." concluded Aimi, "Everone have a day off!"_

_Everyone__ went their separate ways, Daichi decided to go back to their compound to train more, Aimi disapeared to whatever business she had and Michiko decided to look for Sho. Michiko was odded out on of the previous days because Sho asked a surprising question on what would she do to show if she likes someone. Michiko, knowing her own feelings to the Hyuuga, was very red and explained._

_"W-well all you have to do is tell her that you like her."_

_She wondered why he asked, and a part of her hoped it was her. Only a girl could dream, she never had time to play dolls, house or even worry about her hair, it was all about training, and the clan nothing for herself. She sigh realizing her situation, not really much of a princess. Well that what Daichi would've said if she told him, she giggled at the imagery seeing him as both a younger and older brother, though she is technically the older of the two. She headed for the Hyuuga compound to see if Sho is there, she knocked at the door and a little Hyuuga girl answered._

_"H-hello there, how can I h-help you?" asked the girl with her innocent pearly eyes._

_"Is Hyuuga Sho here?" asked Michiko as she kneed down to eye level to not frighten the girl, before the Hyuuga could answer, another Hyuuga around her early twenties appeared._

_"Emi you could've told me that there is someone at the door._

_"But Kokoro I thought it would be big bro Sho back from his date?" respond Emi as she wanted he big brother to be back._

_"D-d-date?" asked a surprised Michiko, her eyes getting wider at the thought, Kokoro, Sho and Emi's caretaker, looked at her and answered._

_"Yes he's at a date, he was dressed really nice I must say-hey where are you going?"_

_Michiko quickly took off after hearing the Sho, her crush is having a date with someone, in her mind she believed she knew the answer to her unasked question._

_"**Ino.**"_

_She quickly wondered where would Sho be if he dressed nicely. It was already dark. She quickly dashed into the richer districts and stared at a fancy restaruant._

_"**I could feel his chakra here.**"_

_She looked over the windows and spotted Sho with his date. His hair is tied into a neat ponytail and was wearing a tan dress-shirt and some slacks while his date was wearing a simple dress matching her pupilless and dashing eyes. The two were laughing together and were holding hands the entire time, Michiko just arrived to see them depart and could hear their conversation._

_"I can't believe we ended up like this." Ino stated with a smile._

_"I'm glad we ended up like this. If it wasn't for that mission we would have never become friends or this ever."_

_"Oh Sho I never thought you have this sweet side in you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yea we watched that nice movie, spend time looking at the stars, treated me to dinner, and now you're escorting me back home!" Ino listed as she started to blush when Sho grabbed her hand._

_Michiko was just quietly following them on top of the rooftops (Assassin Creed's style!), and saw the two in front of Ino's home._

_"It was a fun date thanks!"_

_"Hn no problem." replied a smiling Sho as he brought Ino's face to his, giving her a quick second kiss as he walked away grinning, while Ino stumbled back her face all red. Michiko felt hurt, sadden, alone. Sure she has Daichi but couldn't she have someone not related to her help her in her time of need, a knight in shining armor? She quickly ran all the way to the compound not caring whoever she runs over and quickly went straight to her room not even saying hi to Daichi. Only a girl could dream._

"And that's what happened." Michiko ended quietly as she saw her Uncle bid her goodnight. Yea sleep would be nice now.

The Next Day Training Grounds

'Alright guys the usual!" Aimi screamed at her team for their daily training routines. The three practice chakra control, chakra endurance, muscle reflex and more. Team 1 knows that their teamwork is one of the best, even stated by the Hokage himself, only second to the the generation of Ino-Shika-Cho team. Aimi was glad that her team was developing very well so they could think alike, but now there is a strange feeling between Sho and Michiko.

"**What the hell happened last night?**" thought Aimi as she was the one Michiko, unknowingly pushed. It looked like she saw something that should've never happened. A few hours have passed and Aimi dismissed her Team to get well rested for the Chunin exams tommorow. She stopped Michiko however.

"What happened?" asked a stern Aimi, realizing her student is emotionally troubled, she can't have her like this when it's the exams tomorrow!

"Um.." Michiko hesitated, this wasn't the same usual confident Michiko, Aimi sees it's like a troubled daughter. Oh wait, "It's Sho Aimi-sensei, it's Sho."

Aimi questioned what Michiko saw that made her ran like that last night. Michiko told the same story she told to her uncle, as she progressed at the story Michiko's mood became even worse. It was like a 180 turn for Michiko, from a confident and growing ninja reduced to a frail and shy girl.

"**They're still kids..." **Aimi realized, she treated them as her prodigies, but now it's literary taking care of adolescence problems. and it's start with the only female student. She couldn't really give her an advice on this one, sure she had Kakashi but is it really only friends with benefits? She hugged Michiko and gave her only advice.

"If the one you love is happy on who he is with, then you should be happy as well, I know it hurts that the one you love is with someone else, but this is life. It's a selfish feeling I know, but you can't force someone to love you it has to come in time. Maybe that's what Sho needs he needs time: Time to be with her. After all they know each other longer, but give it time Michiko please. I know Sho sees you as a friend he would never meant to hurt anybody that is precious to him. So please..."

Aimi continued on with her motherly speech. Once she was done Michiko nodded trying her best to smile, for Sho, and bidd Aimi farewell to get ready for tmmorrow.

Konoha Academy

Team 1 headed into the 1st part of Chunin, quickly passing though a genjutsu meant to weed out the weaker teams. As they entered the exam room they were greeted by hundreds of older, more experience genin from the different villages. Sho noticed two teams from the new Sound Village, one of the teams approach them.

"My Michiko, you've grown." said one of the members, he had a bo staff on his back a gestured to the other boy with a strange wristband.

"Princess you look lovely as always!" grinned the other boy in a rather mocking manner, the last member a girl with a blindfold was looking away ashamed. Daichi glared at the girl. Suddenly a loud commotion came from the entrance.

"Listen up you bastards, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am here to kick every single one of your asses!" screamed Naruto as he was quickly reprimanded by Sakura. The younger genin teams approached Team 7 having a small renioin.

"Mu what a loud bunch, I hope they die first." casually said the boy with the staff as he adjusted his glasses.

"Enough Hideaki, i don't think princess wants us to bother her." said the other boy, Hiraku as he and Hideaki went back to other sound team. The blindfolded girl was still staring into Daichi.

'Enough Hoshiko get back to them." said Michiko as the other girl quickly listened to her older cousin. Now Team 1 decided to show up once Sasuke wanted to learn more of some interesting ninjas that appeared at the exams from another Leaf genin named Kabuto.

"Now for Hyuuga Sho my my what's this?" said Kabuto as he picked up the Ninja Info Card regarding the Hyuuga, "37 D-Ranks, 4 C-Ranks and even an A-Rank! His teammates are Hitomo DAichi and Hitomi Michiko no info regarding their abilities sorry."

Sasuke glared at dissapointment, suddenly Ino squealed.

'Sho!" she quickly hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The other two members arrived as well. Kiba announced.

"Well lookie here the gangs all here!"

* * *

And there ya go!...Yea I put some drama up, but it's all for the sake of character development, and now we're introduced to new characters. They'll play a key role at the Chunin exams, and dont' worry Team 1 is gonna meet Gaara's team and it's going to be interesting.

Anyways Chapter Trivia: Why do you think Hoshiko blindfolded herself?


	16. Team FFA

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: Wow you're just in the right track, yup Hoshiko is hiding her bloodline! All will be revealed soon

* * *

CHAPTER 14 Team FFA

Everything that happened went so fast that Team 1 could not believe it. Their 1st exam was a written exam that the answers were impossible to think unless you're a brainiac, so Team 1 concluded they had to cheat. Sho annd Michiko used their respective dojutsus while Daichi used the sweats around the classroom to see if the sheets have the answers, almost like a third eye. The proctor in charge was Morino Ibiki, a battle scarred ninja that could psychologically screw you up. Ibiki announced instructed that the nine other questions must be answered correctly and will have to wait for the tenth and final question. Once time was up Ibiki had an announcement.

"Alright punks," he started, "This last question is worth more than any of the ones you answered already. The requirements of the final questions are: all members of the team must participate, and if you agree to answer but have it wrong you will fail this exams and will be forbid to take any other exams!"

His announcement outraged many of the veteran genins, even some were starting to get scared. Ibiki also mentioned that if they quit now they may take the next exam, hopefully not with him. This caught to majority of the genins and gave up on the first part.

"**Idiots that was the tenth questions: Stay or don't stay.**" smirked Michiko when she saw those that gave up, weak-willed. Though she and the rest of her team were surprised when Naruto slowly raise his hand then smahsed his hand down the table.

"I ain't scared of you, I got this far and I won't quit now! Even if I get the wrong answer, I will find a way to become Hokage!"

Naruto's speech motivated whoever planned to leave, and everyone was surprised when Ibiki announced that they all passed, all in the while smiling. Their celebration was cut short when a figure smashed through the windows!

"Alright brats the name's Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your second proctor for the exams." Anko introduced herself with a sign right behind her showing of her name, she raised her hand enthusiastically, "So follow me!"

Training Ground 44 aka Forest of Death

Despite the imitating name, Team 1 was glad it was here.

"This is gonna be easy." said Daichi to his squad as they remebered one training session they had:survive.

_One Month Ago_

_"Alight this is a simple test of your survivabily." Aimi announced in front of one of the most dangerous training grounds in Konoha. She gave each of them identical bags, "Becuase we don't have persmiision to leave Konoha's Gates we'll go for a simulation at Training Grounds 44 or better known as the Forest of Death!"_

_Team 1 looked a bit shaken but were excited._

_'This place has the weirdest creatures I've ever seen so you will all stay there for the next 12 hours and I will return to find so later!" Aimi said as she left her students to the dark Forest._

Anko's announcement of some legal documents broke the team's train of thoguht about their previous experience. Michiko saw Hideaki's team and approached them.

"My Michiko, what do we own the honor of you gracing us with your presence?"

"Lets have a challenge." Michiko explained to Hideaki, "Lets not use any of our special techniques at the forrest, no killing and if we have the same scrolls we'll make a short alliance so we could pass this part quick."

"So you'd rather trust us traitorous Hitomis rather than some of your other peers, man Michiko you're strange as ever." agreed Hiraku as he was not surprised; Hitmomi's always stick together, "How bout the Hyuuga in your team?"

"He's fine he can come with us." Hideaki's team nodded, while Hoshiko glanced at Daichi again.

A Couple Minutes Later

After signing documents and receiving their scrolls, the remaining teams were all in front of their respective gates ready for the signal to be called.

"Go!" Anko screamed through the speakers as all the gates opened and all the genins entered the cruel forrest.

With Team 1

"So scroll?"

"Heaven." responded Sho as he decided to hold the scroll for his team, sudden rustles came from a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" Daichi questioned the moving bush as Hideaki and his team revealed themselves.

"Your scroll princess?" Hiraku asked.

"Heaven." Michiko replied quickly, hoping they were still keeping their word.

"Damn same looks like we really gotta team up." said Hiraku sounding disappointed. Daichi and Sho were wondering what he meant by teaming up? Michiko quickly explained that it would be faster and more efficient that two teams work together to accomplish the same goal, like how two different teams from two different countries should work together, despite current relations, to complete a common goal. Sho agreed to her logic though Daichi was a little hesitant. He glared in fury when he saw Hoshiko behind the other two boys, but still agreed. Relive of their situation, Michiko devised a plan.

"Alright Hiraku and Daichi got front while and me Hideaki got middle, Sho you and Hoshiko have our flank and use your Byakugan if we sense anyone nearby."

Nodding to the simple directions, the joint team were now heading deeper into the forrest. As they passed through the many bushes, vines, and rocks, Daichi quickly sensed another team.

"West of us 5 meters, they don't even know we're here." he directed the team to the opposing team. it was a group of older leaf genins n one Team 1 knows, it's every team for themselves so Team 1 had to do what they must do: survive. Sho used smoke screen to conduse all three of them, while Michiko used the sword, still in it's holster to knock them out. Quickly looting the group of their supplies, they found their 1st Earth scroll.

"Alright Michiko still the same one we remember, how bout you let us take on the next team?" asked an eager Hiraku, after the skirmish. Despite all three of them holding back, Hiraku could sense great power from the team. "**There gonna be an interesting challenge!**"

As they walked deeper into the Forrest of Death Sho wondered how Daichi was able to detect other presence before him.

"Oh simple." Daichi answering Sho's unasked question, "My element is water so I could sense water around me, like I did in the 1st exam I used their sweat to find and see where they are, any kind of liquid could be a third eye to me. Plus since we're taking an exam it's natural for people to sweat due to being nervous. Piece of cake, eh?"

Sho nodding now fully understanding Daichi's limitless abilities with water techniques. Suddenly the quiet Hoshiko whispered to everyone else,

"Enemy team right behind us, they think they could get us all."

Hideaki's team nodded to each other and quickly disappeared out of Team 1's , punching and grunting sounds were heard from behind as one member of another and older Konoha team fell down from the trees, one of the members saw Team 1's headbands.

"Why the hell are you teaming with Sound ninjas!" he asked as Hiraku quickly stomped onto his stomach to knock him out completely.

Hoshiko was holding up an Earth Scroll, lucky them.

"Alright let's head to the tower!" said Hoshiko, smiling

Tower

Team 1 and Hideaki's team were one of the first to arrive to the tower, only behind another team, which was a Sand Team consisting all three of the current Kazekage's children. Once they figured out the puzle of the 1ns stage both teams took out their scrolls and opened them. Popping out were two chunins that explained what Heaven and Earth meant, a ninja's mind and body respectively. They were congratulated for bring one of the earlier teams to arrive. As such both teams are able to rest for the next few days before the time limit is over.

Arena, in the Tower

Michiko was simply looking around the suppose area where the fighting will take place, there some railings high enough to be safe from the fighting right below and even a statue of two arms forming a handseal. She sensed a strangely familiar chakra coming from someone that followed her. It was the red-head genin around her age. He had a stern look as he slowly descend from a sand cloud?

"Mother wants your blood." he said suddenly looking straight at her with his green eyes with markings around him, "So I shall give it to her."

Michiko was just shcoked by this guy, mother? sand? What is this guy talking about? So sudden his gourd slowly leaked out trickles of sand as it started to surround Michiko. Though she quickly countered this.

"Water Style: Bubble Shield!"

Once the bubble shield popped it brought all the sand around her motionless, the red-head ninja was not pleased. Quickly dodging another sand wave at him Michiko concluded

"**So sand is his weapon both defensive and offensive.**" analyzed Michiko as she tried to punch him but sand quickly absorbed the damage. "**Yet he has that same feeling like Houku except more bloodthirsty.**"

Forming a quick plan Michiko shot a water bullet in front of the sand ninja and dashed straight into him. Surprised his Absolute Defense was down, his eyes were widen in shock.

"**Now!**" Michiko thought as he looked into the red-head's eye with er Sharingan

**Unknown**

**Three figures were walking calmly into a sand prison. Houku stopped and told the girls.**

**"It's Shukaku, the most bloodthirty of the nine tailed beast," he said, "Stick with me, he doesn't like that we're invading his host's mind already."**

**The two Michiko's nodded at Houku's advice, as they approached a a cell with the number one on top of it. Right in front of the cell was the boy Michiko was fighting earlier.**

**"What are you doing here!" he screamed as he tried to use the sand around the cell to crush the three invaders. Too bad for him, a shockwave from Houku blasted the surrounding sand and knocked the sand genin out of the way, now he's trembling in fear.**

**"W-what are you?" he screamed nervously. Then two big yellow eyes hidden in the shadow of the cell appeared.**

**"You!" the voice screamed, "You disgraceful bitch what are you doing here?"**

**"Nice to see you again Shukaku it's been a while." remarked Houku as he realized this was the same annoying man he met a long time ago.**

**"Ha funny that you've been replaced by that Horse-Dolphin boy!" laughed Shukaku. The five tailed dog's position of Gobi, five tailed beast, was taken over when he disappeared. Houku looked at Shukaku with the most bored expression.**

**"Funny to see you've been trapped by a weak host." This enraged Shukaku more and tried to crush the three with sand but Houku blast it away the same way. "Waste of my time lets go girls!"**

**The two Michikos quickly agreed**

"Gaara!" were the voices Michiko heard once she broke her gaze at her opponent. She quickly gave him a quick punch in the cheek knocking him into the source of the voices. His two siblings, Kankuro, a puppet boy with Kabuki make-up and Temari, a blonde older than them with a huge fan at her back, quickly ran to Gaara to help him up. Both older siblings were ready for battle, until Gaara gave them a sign to stop.

'What is your name?" he asked calmly, cannot beliving he lost to this girl.

"Hitomi Michiko." she replied and saw very surprised eyes looking at her. Suddenly she felt familiar presences approaching.

'Gaara we had a deal between our villages, remember?" said Hideaki once he and his team arrived at the scene, "Don't bother with the other Hitomis let kin fight against kin ."

Daichi and Sho quickly went to Michiko's side, to cover her from the two teams. A stare off lasted for a minute as each team left the arena one at a time until it was Team 1 left.

"What was that?" asked Daichi with great worry, "That Gaara guy meant it when he's gonna kill you, eh?"

"Don't worry, mine was stronger than his." reassured Michiko as Daichi's eyes suddenly widened, while Sho was confused by her statement, "His sand was no match for water so that's a weakness we can expose if he does something like that again."

For the next few days, other teams slowly came to the tower. Each adding up the next day. Team 1 was lucky to be here since day 1, so they had full rest and were able to train some more. Once the last day came, the Hokage appeared with all the senseis of the remaining teams.

"Congratulations all of you!" he announced to the teams. As he gave his speech Michiko felt a familiar dark chakra coming from the Uchiha, who was one of the last teams to arrive.

"**No way!**" she thought as she noticed Sakura being concerned over Sasuke, "**She knows too and did she cut her hair?**"

Realizing she ignored The Third Hokage's speech, she was able to hear the last lines.

"Today you will all fight here, and with this announcement board we will determine the first match!"

The screen was selecting random names, and suddenly it stopped at Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

* * *

And the Chunin Exams Preliminaries begin!

So I made a small background on the bijuus and yea what do you think?

Well we all know what happened in the actual series so the next couple chapters are gonna be Team 1's battles..sorry if you wanted me to write Gaara vs Lee, it's just I don't really want to repeat fights already shown -_-

No chapter trivia, I couldn't think of one.


	17. Dance of the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

That's right two chapters in one day: just for those very excited for the fighting scenes

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Dance of the Stars

After a grueling first few matches, ending with Kankuro breaking his oppenent with his puppet the board suddenly stopped for some reason.

"Hey I thought you guys did maintenance?" asked Hayate at his radio, a sick-looking jounin, he's the proctor of this part of the exam.

Control Room

Two leaf ninjas were knocked out and tied up at a corner while Katsuro picked up the mic and responded.

"Sorry Hayate-san we were just surprised by the result." he said in the most convincing leaf ninja voice he ever attempted, "**Now lets see.**"

Katsuro was looking at the controls for the board and saw manual.

"Ah, time for fate to give them a battle." he grinned maniacly as he chose two names to be presented at the screen.

Arena

Everybody was surprised at the results, especially the Hitomi members, the board says: Hitomi Daichi vs Hitomi Hoshiko.

"I had a felling that's gonna happed." told Daichi as he quickly jumped off the rails and headed to the arena, while Hoshiko went properly down the stairs and quickly glanced at her oppenent, her brother, the one she betrayed.

"Enough hiding in those." said Daichi darkly, very eager to beat his sister, "Why do you run and hide?"

"I will..." slowly declared Hoshiko as she took her own blindfold out of her eyes, "I will not run or hide from you anymore!"

She looked very determined, as she had stare down with her twin with her pearly white eyes.

"**Impossible!**" Neji thought as he saw a non-Hyuuga possessing their bloodline.

Daichi and Koshiko kept on glaring at each other, both determined but for different reasons.

"Where's big sis?" he asked, Hoshiko pointed to her team's supposed sensei, "Once i'm through with her you're next Akene!"

The eldest of the three Hitomi Akene has the same dark hair like her younger siblings. She glanced at Daichi with equal hatred to him with her one black eye, since she's covering her other eye with a sound headband.

"Are you ready?" asked Hayate as he saw both siblings nodded right away, "Begin!

Both dashed so fast that untrained eyes cannot see where the two Hitomi where headed. Daichi was quickly dodging all of Hoshiko's Gentle Fist attacks. Her's is a little different, because she is Daichi's twin her main element is water so not only she'll block pathways but she will drown them from the inside as well as each strike is infused with her element. Diachi quickly noticed how there were puddles scattered across the arena, until he got hit by one of his sister's strike at his leg.

"**Damn!**" he thought once he felt his chakra getting blacked off at his left foot. Then another fist hit him, then another. Once Daichi collapsed cursing his lack of taijutsu, he suddenly turned into water once Hoshiko tried to hit him with the final blow.

"**Water clone!"** she realized, all she was hitting was a water clone but when? Suddenly a foot met her back, then a fist made contact with her stomach. She was getting hit from all sides!

"Daichi's mastery of the water element allowed him to be able to teleport from any source of water." Michiko explained to the surprised witnesses, "Because Hoshiko's strikes formed puddles of water, Daichi quickly formed a water clone when Hoshiko was very concentrated on taking him down and hid within the puddles until it was his turn to strike back!"

Daichi kept striking his sibling from every puddle he could make her stumble into. He was angry; his weakness is her strength. All was going well for Daichi until Hoshiko manipulated the water into one big puddle which Daichi had to pop out. Shocked that his sister combined all the small puddles into one big puddle, Daichi was hit square on the chest getting knocked back a few feet back.

"How?" Hoshiko asked, no one should've survived that direct hit. Suddenly Daichi's body suddenly drenched water out of his body.

"Hitomi Style: Elemental Armor" Water!"

Hoshiko quickly enraged by his counter, gracefully dashed in front and screamed her best attack.

"Hitomi Style: Dance of the Stars!" Her name was Hoshiko after all, star child. Daichi suddenly saw a strange star surroundings on the floor beneath him, with him dead center at the pentagon part of the star. Daichi suddenly felt Hoshiko's attack hitting him in quick succession. As for the final blow Daichi braced for the impact by blocking his chest from the blow. The impact was so powerful he was blasted back to a wall.

"**She's grown.**" Daichi thought and he felt every emotion Hoshiko had when she hitted him multiple times,** "I see what you want lil sis."**

Daichi's scowl slowly became his trademark grin as he quickly got up a started familiar handseals. All the water around the arena thanks to Hoshiko's last technique, was now like a forming quickly into a familiar form.

'Water Style: Water Dragon!"

As the dragon formed, Daichi clutching his side in pain climbed on top of the head and directed the dragon to hit Hoshiko dead on.

"**No, how did he survive that!**" she thought when she was drowned by the terrifying water dragon. She looked into Daichi's eyes as tears slowly fell down.

"All I wanted was the approval of you and father" she confessed, "But no matter how much I try you're always the better, smarter, and faster of the two!"

She succumbed to her injuries as she fell down Daichi quickly caught her. He looked sincerely at his twin, his other half.

**"No Hoshiko you're wrong after that fight we are equal. It's just I can't lose in front of Michiko!"** he thought to himself, but he believed Hoshiko heard his thoughts, afterall they are twins and had that special connection. Before Hayate could announce Daichi's victory, Daichi himselfspoke to him.

"Proctor I give up!" He announced glancing at his unconscious sister in his arms, "Make it a draw."

Nodding to his request Hayate announced

'Due to Hitomi Hoshiko being knocked out and Hitomi Daichi surrendering: this match is a draw no one will proceed to the finals."

Once these words were said Daichi carried Hoshiko back into the observer railings straight into his team. Too bad someone was too pissed on what he did.

"Daichi why'd ya give up?" Naruto questioned him, not believing his friend could just give up that easily.

"Naruto you must understand." Daichi explained calmly, no longer harboring hatred to his younger sibling, "It wasn't about the promotion, it was about the two of us When the screen declared me and my sis as the next ones, I had to know.."

"Know what?" said a now calming Naruto. Daichi looked at his still knocked out siblings.

"To see if she's grown, to see if she truly became my twin: her weakness is my strength and vice versa, and in that fight she just proved me that!" were Daichi's last words as he walked back to his team. Another fight is about to begin...

* * *

There we go a destined fight of two siblings what do you think?

Yes these fights will be only on Team 1 skipping through the actual fighting i would like to apologize...again -_-

BTW I really don't want to keep updating everyday so I can make longer chapters and less mistakes

Chapter Trivia:What do I mean by twins having a special connection?


	18. Eyes That Always See

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: Thanks I'll take more of my time now, I'm a guy btw no shame in admitting I love Naruto! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Eyes That Always See

After another victory for the Sand Village when Temari finished Tenten off, the board quickly showed the next two opponents a little too quickly. Sho smirked at the result while Michiko looked with worry: Hitomi Hiraku vs. Hyuuga Sho, Each contestant slowly walked down to the arena looknig at each other with mutual respect.

"You must be worth your name if you're in princess's team." Hiraku said casually. Sho looked at him with a stoic facade.

"**Michiko looked really worried is this guy stronger than her?**" Sho observed the crowd especially Michiko and Daichi. Both are filled with worry, "**Maybe he's a different level.**"

Hiraku looking sympathetic at Sho gestured a handshake, which odded Sho out.

"It's only fair if I told you my fighting style." Hiraku said, Sho is still looking at him with the same expression, "My style is long range, cause afterall you Hyuugas are better face-to-face."

"Why tell all of this?" asked Sho, believing this guy is a little on the crazy because his fighting style is not the Gentle Fist at all.

"So this fight might be more challengeing, which could last longer!" Hiraku explained getting excited for the fight, his wrist guards formed a hole for some reason. As the two finished their talk, Hayate announced that the battle will begin now

Quickly and unexpected, Hiraku's wristguard spitted out a chain, with a kunai at the end! Surprised by this unique weapon, Sho was able to get out of the way in time, once the chain hit the wall.

"**What is that?**" Sho thought worriedly, now he knows why he's long-ranged. The chain pulled out of the wall and was circling around Hiraku, like it was a snake. Sho was surprised to see the weapon very, very alive.

"Pretty simple Hitomi fact." said Hiraku, while the chains are dancing around him. "Infusing your chakra, and your lifeforce into a weapon, then it's like another part of yourself, except it's in you hands."

Sho was shocked by this discovery; a living weapon? He quickly disperse the thought, afterall he has to prove to these Hitomis he's worth being in Team 1. As fast as he could think Sho was able to get a grip at the chain. As Sho attempted to pull Hiraku into his range, the Hitomi bot was trying to pull as well. It was a tug-of-war on who get closer but Sho's hands start to glow.

"Yea you get him Sho!" cheered Ino to her boyfriend as she realized what he's going to do.

"Girlfriend?" Hiraku asked, grinning as he had a devilish thought. Hiraku let his chain go and controlled it to go straight to Ino!

"No!" he screamed as he dove into the air about to let himself take the blow instead of Ino. Suddenly he started to spin in a fast motion until a burning sphere was entirely around Sho!

"Hell Spin!" one of the techniques he was able to master from the scroll Michiko gave to him. The scroll explained that the Heavenly Spin technique could be infused with elements giving it more a prominent role in a ninja's arsenal. Sho was surprised when he found out his element was fire but accepted it anyway. As the chains fall back not wanting to get burnt Hiraku laughed and started claping.

"Never had this fun in a long time!" he screamed maniacally!. Michiko now realizing the danger had to warn Sho.

"Sho he ain't normal!" she screamed, "The longer you fight the more insame, more unpridictable he'll be you have to take him out, before he goes totally insane!"

Nodding to his teammate's advice. Sho concentrated his chakra into his fingertips.

"Hyuuga Style: Blade Fist!" He slashed the chain out of the way then jumped right into Hiraku's face. Then with a quick push to get some space, Sho quickly sliced his opponents Chakra pathways as fast as his can. When Sho cutted off the final chakra flow at his opponent he grinned triumphantly.

"I win." he simply declared, while Ino was cheering and celebrating nonstop. Too bad for them no one noticed the chain coming back to life and coiled Sho. Hiraku slowly got back up, laughing while clutching his side.

"Hehe foolish Hyuuga I told you that chain is a part of me!." he smirked, as the kunai at the tip of the cain was pointed directly at Sho,"You let your guard down once you believed you had the win, but always have second finishing blow on your opponent, just to make sure."

Sho realized his situation, his flaw, cost him the match, he struggled refusing to lose.

"No point Hyuuga don't wanna kill for princess's sake." Hiraku said now calming down, "Still I'm surprised on how worried and sadden she was when you were losing."

Sho glanced up to Michiko realizing how much he made her worry. Despite her best efforts to keep a straight face, Michiko was afraid for Sho her eyes are a dead giveaway. Daichi was biting his lips in worry, and his sensei was looking with concern.

"**Michiko crying?**" he thought to himself, now realizing his own recklessness. He only thought of proving to his team that he's worth it, but he never realized how much he made his teammates, his friends worry. "**Sorry for making you guys really worried.**"

They never cared if they won or get promoted, they just cared that he was safe. Sho calmed his mind and told Hayate.

'Proctor I give up, Hiraku got me good." he admitted as he was announced the loser of the mach while Hiraku is going to the next round. Neji had a smirked seeing the one he wanted defeated loss and humilated. Too bad this went unnotice to some people.

"You know Hyuuga." said a voice right behind him. Turning around he realized it was the one Sho lost to, "If you're my opponent you wouldn't have lasted a minute, you'd be another bore. At least he had guts to try to take me on!"

Neji realized how fast he was as he noticed his chain still stick at the wall right next to him. As Hiraku's chain retracted back to his wristguard, Neji was slightly trembling in fear once again underestimating another opponent, one of his flaws when he loss to Sho during sparring matches. Still Sho was shocked that his opponent was defending him, trying to get up he stumbled down. Team 1 quickly went to his side, while Michiko stopped him from falling all the way.

"It's alright Sho." Michiko reassured trying to not blush due to their closeness, "There's always the next exam!"

Sho noticed how she's trying to smile to cover her worry about him, he bluntly told Michiko

"It's alright, as long as you guys are worried about me I won't think about this exam." Sho was still looking at Michiko's smile, "**Wow she looks-**"

Too bad Sho's still with Ino he couldn't think of Michiko like that right? Speaking of Ino, she went down as well and Michiko leted him go so Ino could hug him.

"I was so worried you dolt." she said, "Don't be reckless please!"

Sho nodded as he was helped by his team and girlfriend as the next round begins...

* * *

Nooooooo Sho why did you lose! Oh wait cause I made him.

Anyways that's Sho's fight, yup Hiraku is going to the last part, but wait there's one more fight!

Sorry if it's shorter but these chapters are about the fights and after.

No chapter trivia but I made Hiraku's fighting style from Scorpion's known move at MK, pretty clever eh

1 more chapter then it's the one month gap between the Finals


	19. Her Own Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: I didn't mean to make Ino a nuisance sorry, but it's Ino and Sho relationship that made her this, I thought I made Ino less annoying by not making her pay attention to Sasuke. I'm sorry :(

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Her Own Reasons

After a shocking defeat of Kiba, from the only unpredictable ninja Naruto there was a small celebration of the unexpected outcome by most of the spectators. After Kiba is sent to the Hospital, The screen named the next two competitors: Hitomi Hideaki vs. Hitomi Michiko. Michiko kept a calm face realizing she must fight one of her old friends. Sho looked at her with worry, while Ino noticed a strange tension between the two.

"**Feels like there apart, why?**" she wondered in worry knowing the two were very close friends since she left him, "**Is it because of me?**"

Ino's suspicions were put aside by the scene at the arena.

"Well, well Michiko I truly wonder." said Hideaki, while Michiko raised her eyebrow, "Are you worthy enough to lead our clan?

"I know I'm not strong enough" Michiko admitted, "but that's why I train everyday."

Nodding to her answer Hideaki took out his staff ready for this inevitable battle, at the same tome Michiko drew out her blade as well.

"No way." Daichi said to himself, bringing attention to the ones around him.

"What's wrong, is Michiko gonna be able to take him?" asked Sho.

"No man" replied Daichi a little to quickly, "It's a Hitomi traditional duel the two are gonna do!"

As Hayate announced that the match may begin, both weapons suddenly collided, while Hideaki's staff started glowing green. As the glowing spread to one end of the staff the glow started to form a crescent shape. at the tip.

"**No way!**" Michiko thought, as the staff suddenly became a sythe.

"I am a descendant of Jashin's followers; their weapons are my weapons!" exclaimed Hideaki with pride, as he his now formed scythe clashed with Michiko's sword. As sudden as their battle with their weapons, both quickly gave each other some distance and started forming handseals.

"I don't understand what's going on?" asked Sho as the fight's transitions were confusing him.

"Thats how we duel each other," Daichi explained, "It usually starts off with both Hitomis using any taijutsu or any weapons they have, then it goes into genjutsu then a ninjutsu and if both are still standing it becomes like any other fight."

Nodding to his friend's explanation, Sho continued watching the battle go to illusions. Both Hideaki and Michiko were forming their most horrific gejutsus against each other. Michiko realized that the world around her is suddenly fading into darkness, too bad for Hideaki he never knew what her tailed beast, Houku, is capable off.

**"Tch, these things are child's play!" said Houku beaming with pride, as he is the master of illusion.**

Hideaki also broke Michiko'sillusion just in time to block an in coming strike from a fireball from his opponent.

"**What she broke it in an instant?**" he thought to himself. It seems her brother is right, never underestimate her capabiites. Luckily for himself he's an Earth style, so more defensive for him. "Earth Style: Earth Spear!"

As dirt shaped spear formed Michiko quickly countered her enemies limited elements.

"Lightning Stlle: Lightning Dash!

In a spark of lightning Michiko destroyed Hideaki's Earth Spear before it could form fully.

"Now the real battle begin!" Daichi screamed out to the arena.

Both Michiko and Hideaki were once again clashing with their weapons. With a quick swipe with her blade, Michiko almost got Hideaki on the side but simply was not fast enough. Then Hideaki started twirling his scythe in a circular shape getting closer to Michiko slowly. Suddenly Michiko appeared at Hideaki's back attempting to slash his back, too bad Hideaki's scythe made contact as soon as she tried. Michiko stumbled due to her lack of strength compared to his. She was wide open! Michiko dashed back to recover but too bad Hideaki's scythe grazed her at the leg, she wasn't fast enough. The silver-haired girl suddenly felt drain.

"Not feeling well?" Hideaki mockingly asked, "Once you get hit by Jashin's scythe the effects could vary, but mine is simply draining out your chakra."

Realizing her chakra disappearing like a leak in a water system, she needed help from her other sources of power. She quickly fell back underneath the spectator rails, handsealing forming.

'Earth Style: Mud Wall!" as the ground around her quickly went straight up to protect her from any harm coming to her.

**Michiko's Minds**

**Michiko is standing at the same spot she always was; ontop of a cliff looking over a forrest while the moon is always dark. She felt her two sources of power coming to her side. Even though her chakra capacity is huge, but not as much as Naruto's, she could feeling it draining away fast. She glanced at another version of herself, and Houku wondering whose should she use. **

**'I used your powers really recent Houku" Michiko reminded him, "I'll use the Cursed Seal to finish this fight off quick!"**

**The darker Michiko nodded as she got surrounded by the same sphere that encased Houku when his chakra was being used.**

Chunin Exams Preliminaries Arena

"This feeling again?" Neji told Lee as they knew where they felt this dark chakra from before. Daichi was shocked by Michiko's desperation to use that! Aimi's eyes were is sudden realization.

"**So she is like me!**" Aimi thought to herself, when now she understands why Kakashi and the Hokage told her that the Hitomi heiress is not as different as she is.

The walls suddenly dropped revealing Michiko now with dark markings covering only half of her face!

"**Oh crap!**" Anko thought, seeing her ex-sensei's forbidden experiments at work,"**This match has to stop!**"

Even though the murderous intent was coming from her, Lee and Neji realized that it wasn't as much like the mission a couple of weeks ago. Her face now calmly determined Michiko pointed her blade at Hideaki.

"Now this ends." she said keeping the Cursed Seal from taking her over. Everyone who witnessed her Cursed Seal was surprised on how calm and collected she is, total opposite of what others would expect they thought they would see a psychopathic grin or something. Suddenly at an even faster pace Michiko was already in front of Hideaki was surprised on her speed. As fast as he could he was able to fend of the immediate attack, but not the rest. He stumbled due to her new found strength and was quickly slashed from all sides.

"Damn!" he cursed realizing his situation, "This will be over in a second!"

"For you!" taunted Michiko as her arrogance grew the same time her dark makings are now all over her body.

**Michiko's mind (Again)**

**"Shit!" the darker Michiko cursed when she realized her original self was taking much more chakra than she thought. **

**"I never thought that boy's attack would drain her capacities that fast." analyzed Houku when Michiko released her darker-self from her imprisonment. She looked at her other-self her surpressed and darker feelings.**

**"You take over." she said simply as the same sphere now trapped Michiko while her darker self started glowing...**

Back to the Arena (Again)

With an insane grin Michiko sped all over Hideaki like a rock being drowned by a fast river. As such Hideaki, with his strongwill, was able to withstand as much, it's like he gave up he's just taking all the hits. Suddenly Michiko dashed back again and summoned another Earth Wall to cover her, this time the wall spread all around the observer railings.

"**Alright time to show them this!**" Michiko thought excitedly as she pulled out thin wires ussually meant to trigger traps, except her's was thin enough to even cut human flesh.

**"What is she doing?" **Hideaki thought. His question was answered when he heard painful screaming coming from within the walls. Everyone was wondering, though Hideaki just spoke everybody's thoughts, "The hell?"

As fast as the screaming ended the middle of the wall went down, and there Michiko stood with her arms all bloodied up grinning.

"Summoning Jutsu." Michiko said panting from her usage of a lot of blood. Suddenly all the walls came down revealing a pack of wolves! "**Thanks for the contract Houku. I have my own reasons to progress further.**"

She gestured the pack to sick Hideaki, which all of them complied. The wolves gnawed a parts of Hideaki's body until he could no longer stand. Once the wolves dissapeared, Michiko apporached her defeated opponent. while her cursed seal slowly falls back, though she hears muttering from him. She crouched down to hear his conversation.

"...yea she got me good." Hideaki told 'himself', "She's getting stronger. Hm? Understood."

Once he was done, Hideaki pulled out a small communicator at his neck, covered by his collar. He gave it to Michiko, which litened to whoever is on the other side.

"I'm impressed of your abilities little sis." Hideaki said from the other side of the radio. Michiko's eyes widen in shock. "One more test dear, let's see if you can beat Hiraku. And now I bid you farewell."

Michiko dropped the radio in shock. All this time he was watching her, all this time he saw her improvement, all this time he might havee seen her reaction to 'him'.

"You care for the Hyuuga." said Hideaki knowing he was stating it, just waiting for the conformation. Michiko nodded not escaping the small blush from her cheeks. Hideaki smiled as he fell into unconsciousness, in which Hayate announced the winner. Michiko got backed to the observant railings, Hoshiko, now with them, and Daichi looked at her with worry.

"A-are you ok?" asked Hoshiko nervously, she had failed her cousin and big sister no point in going to them now. Michiko nodded in a slight trance, "**So he talked to her..."**

The rest of the fights all occurred in a flash through Michiko's eyes. She saw Sho defending Hinata from Neji's insults, to Gaara decimating Lee, and Chouji's downfall against another sound ninja. After all the battles the Third hokage told every victor to proceed down and pick a number from a box held by Ibiki. One by one each number was picked until Michiko got her number. Then a board was shown in a tournament based branch of each number will fight another number. she noticed it was an odd number so one will fight a victor in another round. It didn't matter what number she picked all she knew was that she's going to fight Hiraku in a month after Kankuro and Shino's battle.

Outside Hitomi Compound

Once everything was said and done, everyone competing at the finals left to their respective places. To Team 1 it's the Hitomi Compound. Aimi looked at her team.

"Alright everybody!" she announced, "Meet me by the usual training grounds tomorrow. Michiko I'll give you some extra techniques for the finals."

Nodding to their instructions, Team 1 decided to rest after what happened today just to get ready for tomorrow's training.

* * *

And thus this part of the Chunin Exam Arc is over! Alright time for the 1 month training period, then on to the finals! Anyways I read about the legend of the tailed beast and apparently Houku is a god of illusion...yea I know. So Michiko has a tailed beast that mastered all the elements and is totally immune to Genjutsu...but it's Houku not her overpowered.

So yea I got nothing else to say...have a good day/night!


	20. Sorry not a chapter, Just for funs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

So I was bored one day and watched Ultimate Ninja series video game ougis and decided. Mhhm why not make my own. In Ultimate Ninja 1 the series ends somewhere at the beginning of the Invasion Arc, cause they had Gaar's fianl ougi as him becoming Shukaku and Orochimaru's final was him summoning the two dead Hokages. The 2nd ended when Tsunade became Hokage, and of course the 3rd ended were the Original naruto series ended so: Here's some scenes I could imagine for my characters (Ultimate Ninja 1 style except there's no multiple specials in 1 tier)

* * *

Michiko

Blade Master

"You're done!" Michiko screams as she draws her blade out, she then appears right next to her victim, in shock of her speed. The screen goes black while verticle line come all over with slashing sound around. The victim falls over with Michiko ending it with a, "Too slow."

Darker Power

"Can't believe I have to resort to this!" Michiko screamed as her Cursed Seal engulfs her. She suddenly appears right in front of her victim kicking him right in the face making him land a few feet away. Images of her brother appear "I'll use this to kill him!"

Hitomi Sacred Jutsu: 5 Elements

"Elemental Clone!" Michiko announced as four other clone appear. Then all five Michiko's blast an elemental projectile into the victim. When the elements collide to their target an explosion occurs, "Still alive?"

* * *

Daichi

Mind's Workings

"Catch me if you can!" Daichi taunts the victim to follow him to a forrest, which the victim complies. So the victim takes the first jump on a branch, he triggers a explosive tag trap! Daichi stops to see his victim fall down. "Couldn't you tell it was a trap, eh?"

Water Master

'Tch, you're so dumb!" Daichi said as he suddenly become water in the lake. Suddenly punches and kicks come from all over the place until the victim falls into the water, "My homefield advantage."

Water Dragon

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Daichi screams as he jumped over the lake as a water dragon forms beneath him. As he fell on top of the water dragon's he directed it to attack his victim. The water dragon collides drowning the victim into under the lake. Daichi emerges from the water grinning,

* * *

Sho

Guardian Branch Rage

"It is my duty." Sho says as he turn on his Byakugan, seeing his victim's chakra.

"To protect them!" he screams as he strikes his victims heart. The victim falls down, while Sho has a determined face

Forbidden Teachings

"Now!" Sho says as he makes mad dash into his victim. He suddenly starts spinning forming a red sphere around him. The victims gets caught and get thrown just by the edge of now scorched crater. Sho stops gracefully.

Hyuuga Style: Blade Fist

"It's over for you!" Sho says as his hand glow with chakra. Then it extends into a blade, in which Sho moves his hand into a horizontal slash and cuts not only the victim's chakra but the forrest in front of him as well. The chakra falls back as Sho clenches his fist, "That's the power of Blade Fist!"

* * *

I apologize if it's not a chapter :( but hey this was for fun eh? Anyways I realized Aimi never had a fighting scene but she's gonna play a key role in the arc after the invasion. Sp yea what do you think should I do these more. Also the next databook will be after the Invasion Arc mmkay?


	21. New Problems, Same Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: Oh on that wasn't a typo, if I said anymore it would be practically a spoiler, now I don't want to do that now do I?

* * *

CHAPTER 18: New Problems, Same Answer

As instructed by their sensei, Team 1 met at the usual training grounds. Daichi looks less tense after yesterday, Sho patiently waiting as usualy and Michiko keeping herself some distance from the one she has feelings to. Aimi poofed in front of the three and announced their today's lesson.

"Alright I know you three have excellent chakra control." she said as each of the three looked at her, 'So today i'm teaching you, one of my sensei's jutsus, the Rasengan!"

All three were shocked, the Rasengan was one of the Fourth Hokage's arsenal with his Thunder God Jutsu.

'Aimi-sensei were you a genin under the Fourth's team?" Daichi asked, "**Finally a technique I could use with water, I've heard how devastating it is to the inside more than the outside!**"

"In a way I was." Aimi answered, still her student's don't need to know who she is or rather was is in the past. "I learned it from the Fourth's sensei, the Legenday Sannin Jiraiya."

Each of the three nodded, now more eager to lean about the Rasengan Training. Aimi handed each of them balloons filled with water; she explained that they must explode the baloon without physical means but wit their chakra instead. Then she brought of leather sports ball: and told them it is the same concept but a little different. Ending her instruction is a demonstarion of the technique.

"Rasengan!" she screamed hitting an unfortunate rock showing swirling patterns of the aftermath. Amazed by the jutsu's strength Team 1 continued their practices until the hard part came in. Stage 2 was much more of a pain, they all knew that they must have an extra emphasis on the power part. Unfortunately Aimi called that their session was over, she didn't want any of them to push too hard, especially Michiko. It was early afternoon when they all finished

'Yo Sho you got any plans for today?" Daichi asked, realizing this one month is their only time for an actual vacation from missions.

'Sorry, but I promised Ino I'll meet up with her at her place." said Sho sympathetically, "But we'll hang out...soon"

These were Sho's departing words, as Daichi sigh; sure training is fun, but it gets broing if that's the only thing he'll do for one entire month, which is a break for all of them nonetheless! He decided to stick with Aimi and Michiko for their exclusive training. Once he got there he saw Aimi giving Michiko a scroll.

"Kaka-sempai gave this to me a long time ago." explain Aimi as she handed the scroll down to her student, "Too bad I couldn't meet the requirements but you can so I entrust you with this, afterall you're my student I've got to depend on you surpassing the current generation."

Nodding to the reasons, Michiko opened the scroll and was shocked on what it contains: Kakashi's own original technique the Chidori! She looked at shocked that her sensei is simply giving this to her!

"But why?" she asked, Aimi looked at her with a very motherly concern.

"I see my old me in you." she said, "There were things I regretted, things I never forget I believe helping you guys will make me stop myself from being too much in the past.

Her sensei smiled as best she can, Michiko was now determined to learn this new jutsu: or them, for sensei, for Daichi, for her Uncle and Aunt, for her clan and even Sho. Michiko nodded enthusiastically as she read the contents. Daichi realize he shouldn't be here, afterall a determined Michiko is not someone you would want to intervene with. Sighing in boredom for himself he decided to meet and catch up with his twin.

With Sho

"..and in the end I'm glad everyone that lost is still fifne, I'm still worried about Hinata though."

"That's a relief." Sho said once Ino finished telling her tale on her little adventure at the hospital. The two of them were holding hands at the streets. Sho looked at Ino with worry; they've been friends for the longest they would remember and now there is a relationship, Ino was very shy when she admitted that Sho was her first date. Still there was that strange gap between them; Ino lived a normal life so she couldn't understand what Sho had to go through but she's there when he needs comforting. He noticed the way she reacted when after his lost, she wasn't disappointed or sad, she was simply happy that he's still alive, but Michiko beat her through it. "Hey wanna go to the movies?"

"Sorry Sho I have to watch the flower shop.' said Ino apologetically, "Remember I suddenly left my shift and my mom had to take over, so I'm here to make it up."

Nodding to her understanding allowed Sho more to think of his life. He was soon to be thirteen like the rest of his peers. He has a pretty girlfriend, that used to be his best friend, he has a team that he could depend and vice versa, ah yes he has such a wonder life thanks to these people. Still he's committed to Ino, but she doesn't have that experience one could share; death of his parents. The only one he know that's he in the same situation were Neji and Sasuke but there too antisocial to ever discuss such topics. Then there was 'her' after Ino left her 'she' came into his life, she healed that young broken heart by simply being with 'her' and her cousin. Plus they all in the same team and are in equal strength against each other but Ino is out of her league when he compares her to them. It was strange he expected Ino to be the first one to come up to him after his lost, but instead Michiko came holding him like he was going to die. He thought he just knew her feelings to him, but...

**"Dammit I'm so confused.**" Sho thoguht wearily, as he somehow made it to his room at the Hyuuga coumpound. Despite it's high class looked, Sho felt it wasn't home. Afterall he's a Guardian Branch, fodder for the Main family and even the Branch family. They're always looked down upon, which still makes Sho wonder why? "**Despite me having them, I stil have to deal with these geezers. Tradition? Screw that!"**

He picked up a picture, it was when he was only five years old. He was in between his mother and father. His mom was holding a little bundle of joy, his sister. Sho drifted away...

With Daichi

Daichi was wondering the streets alone looking for Hoshiko, he spotted her at the park sitting at a bench alone. He appoahced her.

"H-hey." Daichi greeted giving her the most sincere smile he could come up with. Though Hoshiko looked away ashamed, "What's wrong?"

"I can't g-go back to her!" Hoshiko confessed as she hugged Daichi like no tomorrow, "I know what I did was unforgivable, and know no one will ever take me in I understa-"

"Hey calm down." Daichi soothe Hoshiko by rubbing her back, 'Listen sis you'll always have me no matter what. I understand why you did it, you only wanted approval. but look at you know you've grown into a fine person. Don't let the past overburden you don't let other's expectation get to you, the only expectation you should really get is from yourself."

Hoshiko nodded quietly as she was led by Daichi back to a family that was worried about her...

With Michiko

"Crap." Michiko screamed in pain as the jolt of chakra made her fell on her rearside. "I can still-"

"That's enough." Aimi said as she had a stern face. She sigh in worry, "No need to push yourself, you can't learn a technique all in one day."

"Right sensei." Michiko said begrudgingly he still remembers his words; Hiraku will be her final test, and then him. She needs to learn it if she's gonna have a chance to beat him. "**I guess I'll just train when I get back."**

"Oh by the way I told your uncle not to let you train in your place, just a take break there or something." Aimi told Michiko ruining her student's plans for the night. She looked at Michiko again with the most motherly look, "Can you promise me,you won't use that 'power' again?"

Michiko couldn't but look at her pretty sensei, it was like she knew her every motive. The thought cursing her Cursed Seal, it was specifically designed for her. altered by her brother to give her a companion, sort of. Still it serves it purpose as one of her last resorts. She couldn't say no to her, thus Michiko nodded while Aimi look relived. As she headed home Michiko felt a little more at ease with her mysterious sensei.

Later At Night

Team 1 knew that this day gave them a lot of trouble, at the afternoon but now they're here at 'Konoha's Nightclub'. Sho brought Ino along to show her the place. Everybody was dressed very nice tonight, Aimi, Ino and Michiko were wearing dresses that showed off their legs, despite her ealier shyness from showing 'some' skin Michiko was a little more comfortable now. While Daichi and Sho wore their respective dress shirts with some slacks. Team 1 all nodded to each other though Ino looked confused.

"Um Sho this place is for the older kids right?" Ino asked at worry, leraning from her paerent that this was a 'bad place for older kids'. Sho held Ino's hand and explained to her.

"Just follow our lead." he said as Team 1 and Ino approached a bouncer, he looked at them and asked.

"You in the list?" he questioned the ninjas as each of them pulled out their headbands. Ino quickly followed suit.

"**That's why Sho told he to bring my headband.**" The bouncer nodded opening the doors for the small group.

Nightclub

"Sho why're we here anyway?" Ino asked as she clutched into Sho's arm not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

"You dance?" he asked, his face turning red. Ino nodded. while Sho laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well my first time here..."

_A Few Months Ago_

_Team 1 is standing in front of the lobby, where they could already see many people dancing at the dancefloor just by the next room. Aimi and Daichi ran to the dancefloor excited to take off their stresses as a ninja. Tonight they're not shinobi of the Leaf, they are just normal people. Sho looked hesitant which was noticable to Michiko._

_"What's wrong?" she asked in curiosity._

_'"W-well you see." Sho started losing his confidence, he hated it that he loses himself if he knows he can't do it. "I-I can't-"_

_"Dance?" Michiko asked, her face turning into a smile. She grabbed Sho's hand as he was dragged into the dance floor. 'C'mon I'll show you!"_

_At the start Sho accidentally steppedd on other people's feet apologizing. Michiko giggled at the sight so she showed Sho how we would dance with a partner, which Sho was able to master quickly._

_"Wow." Michiko said in amazement as she was being held by Sho at her waist, 'You're a fast learner."_

_Sho smirked in pride; this was one of the nights he couldn't forget he learned how to dance, he also saw a fun side of Michiko too._

Present

Ino giggled at the story, though she noticed it was only the two of them in the lobby. Sho noticed the Hitomi cousins were dancing as partners, while Aimi was dancing wildly with them. He geestured to Ino and smiled.

"Shall we?"

As the night passes on all the civilians left, leaving only ninjas at the dance floor due to their higher endurance. One of the ninjas Ino recognized was her own sensei.

"Asuma-sensei? Kurenai-sensei?" she asked in shock. The two lovebirds were caught red-handed as the two blushed without any end. Aimi was screaming in joy when she saw her friend.

"Wohoo! yea 'Nai! Let him in!" The two even got redder, if possible.

A few hours later

"Did that felt refreshing?" Sho asked when they all left the club. Ino nodded noticing that despite her tiredness she felt more at ease with herself, like her mind is clear of all troubles, "Me and the team always go here if we had troubles at the early part of the day."

"Then what was today's problem?" she asked now knowing why she noticed Sho wears something nice every once in a while at nighttime. Sho looked straight into her eyes.

"My clan." he said bitterly, bidding Ino goodbye with a kiss.

* * *

Feels like filler but it's not filler at the same time. Wohooo! Yea I know I'm uploading early for today, but i was able to start this last night. Anyways I'm slowly revealing parts of Aimi's past, since she wasnt' really there much at the begnning.

Anyways today's triv-man I can't think of one, oh well...


	22. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: I get you her arsenal is almost like Naruto and Sasuke combined, that's what I realized. Son't worry I'll fix that problem. BTW what did you think you the nightclub scene?

* * *

CHAPTER 19: No Regrets

It's been a week after the announcement of the Chunin exam finals. Team 1 was able to fully master the Rasengan but their sensei wanted more

"Alright I'm proud you guys finally mastered the Rasengan!" Aimi announced with a beaming smile to her students "But I want you to start developing from here."

Each of team 1 looked at her with the most confusiing look they could muster. Aimi noticed this, they're still kids so there's no way they made their own techniques..yet.

"What I'm trying to say is use the Rasengan as a base for the new jutsu you can think up. This was the Fourth Hokage's own creation, he finished the base of it but never actually completed it. So those who know mastered this jutsu, must find a way to create something out of it." Aimi explained, with a little history lesson on Namikaze Minato. All three genins nodded as they started to think of new ideas on the Rasengan.

One Hour Later

Overall Team 1 had a basic idea; fuse their element with it but they felt like it wasn't enough. Aimi believed that this small progress was better than no progress at all, so she told them to take the rest of the day off, which it only hit noon.

"Ever noticed how Aimi-sensei is letting us go earlier?" Daichi asked the two, both nodded to the Hitomi boy, "I wonder what she's doing..."

"How bout we just leave it as it be." Michiko replied as she decided to take a break from her training to the finals. she was working hard as she can to fully master Chidori but her large amount of chakra seems to burst it up. Sho was quiet the entire time, looks like he's dozing off. "Sho?"

"Hm?" Sho wondered as he looked straight into Michiko's eyes as she looked away from the direct eye contact; he started noticing it once he thought about it. Michiko's reactions from him, like just now or when she's always close to him, "**Shit, either Ino or Michiko choose Sho.**"

Sho quickly announced he had to go; he's going with his girlfriend again.

"H-have fun Sho." Michiko said distantly to herself, but the Hyuuga heard her anyway. The two Hitomi's nodded saying goodbye to Sho as he got ready for another date.

Hyuuga Compound Sho's room

"Big brother?" asked Emi, when she realized her only brother came back looking very confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry about Emi." said Sho sincerely not wanting her sister to fall to the same path he did. Emi even looked more worried then ever.

"Emi, Hanabi wants you at the courtyard." ordered Kokoro as she let herself inside Sho's room. Emi nodded as she went to wherever Hanabi, Hinata's more confident little sister, is. "C'mon spill it."

"What?" Sho asked in annoyance as his caretaker blocked the door. He can't believe his parents took care of her after she became an orphan, and now she feel in dept to take care of their children once they're gone from the world.

"Girl problem?" Kokoro asked, as Sho eyes widened giving away his answer. Kokoro sighed. "Listen I know you're happy with that Yamanaka girl, but I remember a few weeks ago the day you asked her out. Some silver-haired girl was desperately looking for you so she went here. Luckily for her we answered and told her where you were. Though I was surprised by her reaction; she looked shocked and sad, but before I could get her name she ran off in an instant."

Sho's eyes were surprised; Michiko looking for her? Some part of him believed Michiko still has feeling for him and now his caretaker just tells him out of the blue that when he asked Ino out Michiko was looking for him. He didn't know what to do, Ino made him smile, Ino made him like his old self again, but was that enough. Michiko brought out his honesty on things, Michiko was happy Sho is whatever Sho wants to be. Yet Ino knows knows Sho's favorite; color, shape, style etc. while Michiko is trying to guess which of these are his favorites. Two girls that entered his life, and Sho could only pick one of the two.

"**This just gets more and more confusing!**" thought Sho in frustration as he clutched his head in the sudden dizziness that caught him. Knocking his headache away he dash his way out of his hellhole to somewhere he could be happy. Kokoro looked at the exit which Sho used.

"**Let 'her' go.**"

Konoha Diner

"Aww thanks for treating me here Sho." smiled Ino as once again they're together this time in a more casual place, "You didn't have to treat me here we could split."

Sho shook his head encouraging Ino to buy whatever she wants, he smiled undoubtly.

"**I'm happy right now but when he...**"

Sho drifted away in thought not noticing Ino's hand waving in front of his face. Now Ino became worried about his boyfriend. The two finished their meal and headed off

Konoha Walkway

Walking hand-to-hand, Ino and Sho were feeling the nice breeze from the quiet Konoha street.

'So you're dozing." pointed Ino out, "What's wrong?"

Sho hesitated shooking his head as he got another sudden headache. He almost collapsed but was kneeling down in one knee.

"Sho!" Ino is now really getting worried, but her boyfriends ignored her callings to him and took her to he park.

Konoha Park

The two were simply sitting by bench just holding on to each other. Ino could feel Sho's tensed posture.

"Seriously what's wrong with you?" asked Ino looking sad at the moment. Sho sighed now it's the time to confess.

"I kept thinking on what happened during the exam, when that psycho almost killed you." he admitted, the image haunting his mind, "Sometimes I see it again except I don't come and save you which wakes me up at the night."

Ino now noticed how scared and worried he is, for her. She quickly hugged him trying to reassure Sho, but he suddenly started crying.

"T-thats w-why I have to do this!" he cried as the tears won't stop falling, "Ino I like you, I really do, but I also want to love you with all my heart but I can't."

Ino nodded as she started tearing up as well, hugging Sho a little tigihter not wanting to let him go.

"Y-You know that I'm a in a different level than you g-guys." he said to the now crying Ino, "I'm not worthy or strong enough to protect you, I-Ino I'm sorry but we're b-b-breaking up, now."

Ino cried uncontrollably for hours until the two calmed down, which felt like hours...

A Few Hours Later

"Hey Sho?"

"Yea?"

"This was the same place were I left you five years ago." Ino realized as this was the same park that they split, but this time it was Sho who had done it but for better reasons. Sho nodded remembering those memories. "But this time the tables are turned."

"But you know Ino." Sho admitted, "Everything I did for you, I never regretted I was happy I got to be in a relationship with you."

"Yea same here." Ino agreed feeling a little more mature, "But tell me this, do you like Michiko?"

"..." Sho was lost at words but then speaking out whatever comes in his mind, "In the Chunin Exams I realized how I noticed Michiko in a different way. When I acted reckless she came up running to me as fast as she can beating you, and her eyes when I looked right into her eyes. I could see her hidden feelings to me but she knew the two of us at that point. When you came down she was sad when she had to let me go..."

The minutes passed by as Sho kept telling Ino every single memory he had where Michiko reacted oddly.

"...I was at the rooftop after having a nightmare, she noticed me followed me. I told her about my nightmare, then she came up to me like she was going to kiss me!" Sho blushed at the thought, what if he gave in, "But she just hugged me until she fell asleep."

"Aww how sweet of her." Ino said, now comparing her love to Sho to Michiko. She was sadden by the thought but Michiko beat her pretty good, she tries to take care of him without asking, she reacts very cutely when the two are close, "Maybe she's the one meant for you."

"A part of me believes that." admitted Sho, looking at the beautiful starry night, "But she's in the finals and I don't want to interfere her."

The two quickly left back to their respective homes after they realized it was really late. Both the two grew up in that one night now heading down to their separate paths, but will still help each other. Ino and Sho decided just to be friends, like how it was before Ino left. The two smiled at each other wishing each other luck at the future.

Hyuuga Compound

Sho was lying on his bed now relaxed and a small smile. Now he had a friend again, and he's glad the they will ways be friends. Maybe, just maybe he could show 'her' his affection. Sho will have a good dream tonight.

* * *

This Chapter was more Sho centric if you couldn't tell, but yes I made the two of them broke up I'm sorry if you wanted the two to be together, but that is what I call character development.

So anyways I finally came up with a trivia: Why did Sho break up with Ino beside to be with Michiko?

Update: I realized I spelled Hinata's sister's name wrong -_- so I fixed it!


	23. Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: I noticed the break-up might have been a little dramatic, sorry. Yeah Sho broke up with that reason but also, if he had enemies they could use her as a weakness too.

* * *

CHAPTER 20: Nothing to Lose

It's been a few days since Sho and Ino broke up, but life went ahead nonetheless. Once Sho told his team of the event it was a bunch of mixed reactions: Daichi patted him at the back believing the two of them won't last long no offense, Aimi asked Sho if he learned anything with this, Michiko though became a little more distant for someone reason it bothered Sho a lot. Right now, Daichi and Aimi have already left the training field, the remaning members are still there, a strange tension between them.

"What are you still doing here?" Michiko asked, "Can't you see I'm a little preoccupied?"

"Yes I know." answered Sho the latter question, "I'm wondering why you're suddenly like this?"

Michiko ignored the question as she was trying to get the effects of her Elemental Rasengans, she gave up on Chidori deciding over a new technique. As she tried her best bringing out the elements it only came as a normal Rasengan, it bothered her. It's like water and oil to Michiko sure she can get the Rasengan easily but the element part won't come out. This really annoyed her, and since she has a short temper when screwing up she got fruterated and blame the nearest person with her, which happened to be Sho.

"Can't you see you're distracting me!" she screamed in frustration. Sho was surprised, he never felt the wrath of an angered Michiko and worse of all Daichi is not here to cool the raging princess down. "Just get out of here!"

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Sho getting angry as well, not easing the situation at all. "afetr Ino and I broke up you've been more ditant than ever to me why?"

"You wanna know why?" Michiko responded angrily not caring anymore, "Because you and Ino were so happy together, but now you broke up with her! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sho! You're always on my mind! I followed sensei's advice on letting you be happy with her but now who's gonna make you happy! Who's gonna make you smile? I just wanted to be selfish just once to be an actual princess that has her knight in shining armor save her from all her troubles, but I can't! You're happy with her and I didn't want to make you miserable. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sho I love you!"

Michiko's eyes widen on what she just said. She could took out all her frustrations on what is bothering her during the exams to the one she had feelings for. Sho looked at her one eyebrow raised.

"Could you say that again?" asked Sho as he's surprised of Michiko's confessions, "**Man she's pretty cute when She's like that...I wonder?**"

"W-what are you talking about?" Michiko wondered trying to hide her blush, "just forget what I said!"

Sho couldn't accept this answer, so he decided to 'play' with her he approached her slowly, and as he expected Michiko is stepping back, unbeknownst to her there was an innocent tree root standing out of the ground.

"S-stay back!" Michiko screamed as Sho approached her faster now breaking her personal bubble, "Serious-what?"

Michiko tripped on the previously said tree root, as she fell back Sho purposely let himself fall on top of her.

"G-get off me!" commanded Michiko as her face became many shades of red.

"Say. It. Again." said Sho slowly this time as he had the biggest smirk on his face, "**Wow Ino is right, Michiko is one of those pretty-cute types. **Say it straight to my face.**"**

'A-alright!" Michiko admitted defeat as she looked into Sho's face with her flustered own, "I-I love y-"

Sudden as his demanding was, Sho shut Michiko up with his own lips. Michiko's eyes were widen as she can't believe the one she love is actual kissing her! She couldn't resist Sho as she gave in not knowing what to do, she's inexperienced afterall. Sho let her go as he brought her up, holding her dearly.

"A-aren't you rushing things?" Michiko asked, "You recently broke up with Ino are you alright?"

"Ino and I were better of staying as friends" Sho started remember their conversation at that night, "Well we believed that it won't last long so we broke up asap. Plus you're always in my mind after the exams."

"When?"

"When I lost, I noticed how you reacted the same way as Ino but when Ino came you were sad. Then after that I couldn't let you go out of my mind for some reason."

"Sho you're dense." Mihiko said bluntly as she smiled sheepishly.

"Yea I realized.." Sho drifted off. Michiko nodded as she realized she's now going to be in a relationship with the one she loves. "Now about that technique..."

A Few Hours Later

Sho explained to Michiko on what he did with his 'Hell Spin' technique. Michiko nodded at the concepts but since Michiko is only using one hand it'd much easier than using the entire body. The results amazed her: Fire Rasengan could possibly melt the insides of one, Water Rasengan will drown the insides, Wind will liberality cut whatever organs are inside, Earth makes the person choke, while Lightning speeds up the system but would probably give out a heart attack all results are shown by vary unfortunate training dummies.

"Why'd you give up on Chidori anyway?" Sho wondered since the beginning of the day.

"Well I had too much chakra, even if I do have fine chakra control, so it only electrocutes me instead." Michiko pouted playfully, as she got some fun side from her cousin. "That's why I'm trying to think of an original technique, oh Sho how about your Rasengan?"

"Just this." Sho demonstrated as he got into a familiar position of a powerful Hyuuga technique: Eight Trigrams 64 palms. Sho's is different his fingertips all have mini Rasengans spinning!

"Eight Triagrams 64 Spiral Strike!"

Sho announced this as he hit another victimized dummy, as Sho's Rasengans hit he quickly replaced the ones used at his fingertips. it was deadly, beautiful, spiraling dance. The Hyuuga was proud of his own technique using moves deemed forbidden to him, another way to defy his clan. Michiko was happy for Sho, now realizing it was already sunset she has to leave, but Sho had other plans.

"Um Michiko." Sho called as Michiko leaves the training grounds. "You want to go somewhere? You know like anywhere in town, just the two of us."

Michiko giggled at Sho's suggestion agreeing wholeheartedly, which relived the Hyuuga boy. The two departed to their respective homes...

Tonight Konoha

After a series of dates around a the village, from dinner to some shopping the two stopped on top of the Hokage monuments looking at the sight of Konoha

"Wow Sho!' Michiko said amazed, "The stars, the view they're all so pretty!"

"I used to go here a lot." Sho remembered, "When I used to be alone I always wanted someone I will hold dear to see this amazing view from up here."

Michiko noticed on how Sho admitted to this, his sincere face his relaxed body he seems to be at peace no tension, no problems. She just realized Sho's compliment on her.

"Oh umm how bout Ino did you?" wondered Michiko mentioning his ex, Sho nodded he did show it to the Yamanaka a couple of times. The two decided to leave the mountains and to simply walk the streets at a queit peaceful night.

"Hey Sho, Michiko!" screamed Ino as she waved cheerfully to see her one of her best friend/ex. She approached them with a sly smile as she dragged Sho around a cornor, leaving Michiko baffled.

"So how's the date?" Ino asked wanted every detail on how the two went. Sho described Michiko being a complete opposite date to Ino; while Ino would buy as much as she wants, Michiko constantly asked and limits herself from buying things. Sho also remembers that Michiko has really enjoyed her shopping spree she was smiling and giggling the entire time, "You know, maybe Michiko all enjoys this is because she could be'normal' for once."

Sho raised his eyebrow not understanding Ino one bit. Ino continued her explanation.

"You told me before Michiko trains most of her life, so being not a heiress of a clan for one night probably made her feel like any of us girls. So her enjoying herself, she must've a adorable face!"

"She did say she wanted 'a knight in shining armor' and yea i couldn't help but smile back at her when we shopped around."

Ino was glad for the two, despite their past hardships and conflicts between Sho and her. she was glad to have been consider a sister-figure to the Hyuuga peer. Though she remembers her fight, it bothered her greatly...

_One Week Ago, Konoha Flower Shop_

_"Welcome how can I help you?" were Ino's instintive lines when someone comes to her family's flower shop. She realized it was Sakura visiting her again.. 'What's up Sakura?"_

_"Ino there's something that's been bothering me." Sakura said darkly, Ino noticed that it seemed there was on one outside interested in buying flowers, so Ino allowed Aakura to continue, "You remeber when Sasuke showed that power at the Forrest of Death?"_

_"Yea I remember" Ino nodded, remembering the dark memory, Sasuke was outright brutal, "Is this about Michiko?"_

_"It is." Sakura said, looking very resolved, "Like to Sasuke, I told Kakashi-sensei her's as well, he reassured me that her's is different, but that's the thing I'm not so sure..."_

_Ino realized the situation, sure Sakura and Michiko were never close friends but that hitomi girl is still one of them nonethelss. Ino nodded to Sakura's worry of their peer that's very similar to Sasuke..._

"**To believe she's almost like Sasuke, but she's not...**"

"Now what's wrong?" Sho asked, this time Ino is now in deep thought. Though Ino ignored the question and pushed Sho all way to where Michiko awaited, she quickly apologized for disturbing their date and ran off.

"what's that about?" Michiko asked, ready to trust any word Sho will say.

"Ino's just wondering how are the two of us." Sho replied sincerely. The two continued their walk around the village until it was late night. The two approached Michiko's compund at first.

"Well thanks for bringing me home." Michiko thanked Sho as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the front door. Sho just realized something...

"I'm sorry!"

"For taking you time when you should be training!"

"It's alright, I had fun and besides if i lose. There's nothing to lose!"

Sho nodded now gald to see Michiko not tense or worried for what's about to happen in a few weeks. Though their heartfelt conversation was a little too loud for some people.

"ARRGH could you two lovebirds keep it down, I'm tryin to catch some deadeye over here!"

The two laughed realizing they just disturbed Daichi's slumber. Sho headed back to the compound with the biggest smile he could ever had...

* * *

Alright this chapter is FINISH! I don't really know how many chapters are left for the one month gap but to me it's a good break for trying to think of fighting scenes.

Chapter Trivia: From the previous chapters Aimi gave Michiko a scroll to Chidori, now why do you think she gave it to her besides to be used for her arsenal?


	24. No Pressure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: I'm sorry your mood wasn't in the romance part :(, Well Sho started a relationship with Michiko because not only it was explained at the chapters, but unlike Ino Michiko would be able to protect herself, though Sho still wants to do that. Plus he was befriended by her when he got left by Ino

* * *

CHAPTER 21: No Pressure?

Already it is only a week left before the finals start taking place, despite all of her friends and families reassurance Michiko was still quite nervous. Sure she could lose and nothing negative happens , but do they know?

"**After Hiraku then it's straight to 'him'.**" She thought darkly as her two cousin barged into the room with a carefree smile, 'H-hey Hoshiko, Daichi!"

"Hey Michiko, wanna hang out with us?" Daichi asked cheerily, as he didn't notice the startled Michiko.

"Who's 'us'?" She asked trying to remove the subject in her mind.

"Oh lets see." Hoshiko thought outlod her finger tapping her chin, "We got Me and big bro, Sho, your sensei, and some other guy."

Michiko sigh typical Hoshiko sometimes she's just like her brother. She agreed to be with them for the day, which the siblings cheered and high-fived each other, for the mini-celebration.

"**Maybe with them I could stop worrying**"

Konoha Outskirts

"My Aimi these are the annoying pest you have as students?" said long haired white haired geezer though he is not as old as the current Hokage. With a huge scroll at the back of his red coat which concealed his green outfit he looks like had many experience. He has red lines going under his eyes, with a headband with a sign of oil written, this is none other than Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannins.

"Well Jiraiya-hentai that's the team I requested so?" Aimi responded with a familiar nickname to one of her previous teachers, "Besides they're special Genin, besides Hoshiko.

The sannin looked at the four children in front of him: A typical Hyuuga but he's wearing a different outfit from traditional Hyuuga standards, A silver-haired girl with dark black eyes that remind him of a certain clan, another Hyuuga look alike with black hair tied down and a black haired boy with the deepest sea eyes. The black haired boy glared at him.

"Stop staring at them you perv!" As Daichi got in front of his family, Sho looked bored to death as he glared at Jiraiya as well, "I'll kill you if you ever picked at my sister and cousin!"

"Oh those kids!" Jiraiya suddenly remembered. During his travels he discovered the previous home of where the Hitomis lived, there the clan leader welcomed him and there were a bunch of children with him. it seems those kids have grown up, "You're Daichi right?"

Daichi was surprised on how a legendary stranger like this guy figured out his name.

"And you must be hoshiko his twin and you're Michiko the daughter of the now dead clan leader." Daichi was now getting scared on how dis old geezer knew who they were. It seemed strange to him but he seemed a little familiar, "I met your pops when he was still alive you kids were probably too young to remember me when I found your village, and I heard from Sarutobi-sensei of what happened I am sorry for the lost."

The Hitomi children were surprised, this Legendary ninja visited their village, yet he never told his village. Still everyone of the genins were still bothered by something...

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Michiko asked to Aimi. Then she noticed a strange resemblance, the handguards and shinguard Aimi wore they're similar design, "I guess I never noticed those."

Michiko realized as she barely know her sensei since they met since day one. Aimi sigh remembering her younger years.

"He made me an apprentice during my troubled years, we traveled all around for a year then I had to come back, it was a vacation for me." Aimi quickly summarized her meeting with the perverted ninja, "He called me here to get you guys, I wonder what he wants."

"Michiko show me your seal!" commanded Jiraiya no longer is a perverted grinning hermit standing, now it is the actual Legendary and feared sannin, "This is serious girl."

Mchiko was shcoked by the sudden change of tone, but she wondered.

"**Which one?**"

She quickly think the only seal that Leaf ninjas was her Cursed Seal, so she slipped off a sides of her shirt revealing a Cursed Mark, with a red deep line going through it. Jiraiya quickly analyzed it, being a seal master, he realized this was different from his old friend's version.

"The design is the same yet it serves a different purpose." Jiraiya analyzed now wondering who could have done it., "Who gave it to you?"

Michiko was quite hesitant on admitting who gave her this cursed power, Sho squeezed her hand reaffirming her he's going to be with her through her small tale.

"M-my brother." Michiko started darkly, "he took the clan's sacred sword and corrupted it, he sliced where my scar is and that's where the seal formed."

Jiraiya nodded to the story, sensing Michiko's honesty from it he glanced at Aimi with worry as well.

"Well my job here is done, sorry kid this seal is different from the ones I saw wish you luck at the finals but i got an annoying brat to train for the finals as well." he gritted his teeth in frustration as he headed on to train the orange clad genin.

"Later Jiraiya-hentai!" Aimi waved happily, "Hope to not see you by the Hot Springs again!"

Her smile seemed menacing to the children for some reason...

Konoha Hot Springs

"Ha now this hits the spot!" Aimi announced as she relaxed in the steaming pool, Hoshiko and Michiko are right behind her. The two girls were looking with worry on the wooden fence blocking the two genders, "Don't worry girls if any perverts peek, theyr'e gonna regret it!"

The two nodded simultaneously, which made Aimi laughed at the sight. Michiko was simply amazed by her sensei's body physics, her typical clothing was baggy for her she hid her figure. Hoshiko noticed this as well, both girls wondering how Aimi could develop such a fine body.

"I never realized you two could've passed on as twins ." Aimi realized once she noticed the two girl's facial structures being too similar.

"Well my Aunt used to say Michiko could have these bright blue eyes like Daichi and I." Hoshiko remembered from her now dead-aunt, "also her hair was originally black too, but now it's silverish. As for me I picked an artificial byakugan and now my eyes are permanently like this."

Aimi nodded to the young Hitomi's explanation, though she noticed Michiko looking at her weirdly. It was like she was staring at something in her face.

"Sensei why do you still have your headband on?"

"Oh this, just wanna hide an ugly scar." Aimi simply shrugged, her thoughts thought otherwise, "**Too ugly...**"

Michiko not wanting to press the issue suddenly screamed. Hoshiko too as she ducked underwater. Aimi noticed a familiar white haired figure with a notorious giggle that is holding a notepad. Only one thing could make girls scream like this in a hot spring!

"Jiraiya-hentai I'm gonna kill you!" Aimi threatened as she got up with her towel attempting to cover her front as she chased the perverted hermit out of the hot spring. Along the way she saw Sho and Daichi chasing after him as well.

"I'm gonna kill you for peeking at my girlfriend/sister and cousin!"

A Couple Hours Later

Right outside the Hitomi Compound the five of them were laughing very hard. Aimi stopped and told everyone.

"That was fun guys and I'm proud of you boys protecting your precious females in your lives." Aimi announced with a smile, she turned to Michiko, "Hey listen no pressure on the finals. I don't care if you win or lose just give the audience on what your clan is capable off."

Aimi patted michiko at her shoulder as she departed off. Sho give Michiko a quick kiss and wished her luck. Daichi ran off to the compound glad to be home. Michiko stood there in worry as Hoshiko looked at her with sympathy.

"**No pressure, you guys don't need to know...**" were Michiko's thoughts as she tried to look cheerful after today's events. Hoshiko looked with worry knowing what the silver haired girl has to face soon.

"**Oh Michiko...**"

* * *

Hip hip hurray I decided to make this arc only three chapters, next stop Invasion Arc, Hip Hip Hurray!

I introduced Jiraiya, and revealed a little bit more of Aimi's past

No chapter trivia, can't think of one at the moment.


	25. And Now For Your Presentation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: Good to know you like my 'sensei' character, and I'm revealing tiny bits of her everytime, :)

Thousand Wings: Glad to know you love that scene ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 22: And Now For Your Presentation!

Anxiety and excitement was around Michiko when she was waiting in the Chunin Exams Arena. With her are the final contestants though some are missing. She looked at the finalists: all Sand Siblings are posed Kankuro and Temari smirking with pride since their father is watching as well, her Leaf Peers, she clearly remembers that there should be seven of them, her included, but two are missing, the two male students of Team 7, and lastly there should be two Sound ninjas but the only one with her is Hiraku.

"**Where are they?**" Michiko wondered, since Naruto loves being the center of attention shouldn't he be here earlier? Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scream approaching the battleground.

"Gahh everyone run, there's a stampede out!" screamed Naruto, as Michiko sigh with annoyance. Typical Naruto always speaking nonsense. The new proctor, who has a bandanna for his headband and a senbon constantly at his mouth, he seems more relax than the other jounins...

"Alright the 1st match will begin: Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Observant Stands

Team 1 was sitting with the Hitomi clan at the stands. Sho was looking in awe as Naruto, despite his lack of technique, beat the one that always looks down on him. Daichi grinned shouting to the obversevers around him to not underestimate him, since he did place a bet on Naruto. What surprised Daichi and Hoshiko, who were sitting next to each other, was the appearance of Hideaki.

"What're you doing here?" Daichi asked suspiciously, Hideaki had a tired sigh.

"I was deemed worthless." he said smiling apologetically to Team 1, "I don't deserve to return but I'll redeem myself for you guys."

While the Hitomis had their conversation, Sho noticed Hiashi leaving the stands heading to the infirmary. He thought darkly since he's the leader of the Hyuuga all his hatred is pointed towards mostly him. He clenched his fist in anger until a hand patted him at the shoulder.

"You want to take a walk?" Aimi asked with a sincere smile. All of Sho's anger dispersed and shook his head, eager for Michiko's battle. Aimi grinned as she headed to where Gai was. "Hey sempai!"

"Aimi what nonsense and unyouthfulness my student beaten by my rival's student!" greeted the hot blooded Gai, like Lee he wore a greend spandex but he has his vest to prevent any mental scarring. "Though I hope that would knock some sense into him..."

Aimi nodded because of their two Hyuugas tend to have a not so friendly rivalry when they always meet. Gai looked at her with worry.

'I heard my eternal rival gave you a scroll to his own technique, which was meant to be given to your student." Gai said as he waited for her answer.

"I did give it to her, but it's her call if she wanted to learn it." Aimi answered. She noticed Gai with a sly smile but before he could say anything, "No Gai I don't want to go on a date with you, find someone your age not younger."

Gai sigh but gave Aimi a flashing smile which caused her to leave the emotional sensei alone...

Observant Stands (Fighters)

Michiko noticed the pissed off crowd once Kankuro surrendered. The crowd is like a spoiled brat they cheer for what they want and bitch if they don't like the result. She smirked excitedly, suddenly she felt a strong hit on her back.

"Good luck Michiko!" Naruto told her with a grin giving her a thumbs up. Recovering from the sudden pat Michiko nodded and noticed Hiraku already at the dirtied battleground. As she headed for the arena, she took a deep breathe and could hear the crowds excitement. Michiko let the shine of the outside blind her...

Observant Stands

"YEAH GO MICHIKO!" Daichi screamed excitedly as Hoshiko joined in the fun. Katashi irritated that his children are still childish laugh as he saw his niece walking towards her opponent, another traitor, tall and proud. Sho smiled excitedly, and never noticed Ino and Sakura right in front of him. He could hear their cheering.

"Woohoo go Michiko kick his ass!" Ino and Sakura cheered. He smiled for her since she had all these people for her...

Arena

"Ready? Begin!"

Michiko quickly noticed Hiraku now having two wristguards instead of one. In contrast she trained to use two blades instead of one. Her left sword is being wield in a reverse grip, though the other one is being held in a normal way. Both had their weapons at the ready. Michiko anticipated Hiraku's chain weapons, which popped out once she drew her blades. She quickly dodged roll as the chains danced all around the arena, popping out of the ground and coming out of somewhere else. Michiko quickly decided to wall run the entire arena.

"**Do these things end?**"

Though she quickly jumped off unfortunately one of the chains was right in front of her, but she realized something. The chains from Hiraku's wristguards had stop! Michiko quickly grabbed the chain trying to do another tug of war against her clansman. Knowing he is stronger than her Michiko firmly planted one of her blades to keep the chain from moving, much. Hiraku realized the situation and send his chakra through the chains as they pulled the sword with it!

"Missing something?" Hiraku asked mockingly as he started to have his psychotic persona. He threw the blade which prompted Michiko to catch it avoiding the sharp end. Suddenly the chains were dancing around her, until from a birds eye view it formed star. Hiraku laughed manically as he announced, "What a dear disappointment you are princess!"

Michiko braced for the chains colliding towards her

Observant Stands

"Noo!" were the words of Team 1 once they saw their teammate's situation. Hideaki had a calm look.

"**You are stronger than this!**"

Arena

As Hiraku laughed at the dense air on the supposed remains of his opponents he realized his chains only collided with each other!

"The hell?" he questioned angrily as a sword suddenly popped from the ground below him, then came Michiko ready to continue the battle. Everyone on the stand were relieved. "Hmm a digging jutsu?"

"No I improvised." Michiko pointed to where the chains are still lying, revealing a small hole, that was dig by Naruto on the first match, "Thanks Naruto I owe you one!"

This pissed Hiraku a bit more as he suddenly started glowing.

"Hitomi Style: Elemental Armor"

Michiko thought of her counter attack. She dashed in front to Hiraku jabbing him with her elbow. As he stumbled Michiko formed Elemental Clones which threw him high in the sky, which in the same time Michiko is being thrown by her other clones as well. The process kept going over and over as Michiko kept calling in new clones.

Observant Stands

"Damn how high could she get?" Daichi wondered with excitement, seeing Hiraku having no chance against his cousin now! The two just kept going higher and hgiher. Sho noticed Hiraku despite being in a situation not in control he is grinning.

"**Is he enjoying this?**"

Arena

Right on the sky are the two contestants. Michiko has her hand ready for the jutus her sensei taught her, while suspended in the air Hiraku was ready to brace the impact. Michiko quickly formed a fire Rasengan, the on her other hand a water Rasengan, she combined the two! She did this for the other three elements, now a spiraling sphere of every element is in her hands. All she had to do was hit Hiraku with it.

"Five Element Rasengan!"

She quickly hit Hiraku with the sphere as he fell down in top speed Michiko was following suit.

Observant Stands

The crowded was awed, a Hitomi using all five elements in one attack! Katashi had a proud smile on his face.

"**Oh Masaru, Makoto oh if you're still in this world. Your daughter is growing.**"

Arena

The earth shakes as the crumbles of dirt obscure Genma's view. Just like Naruto and Neji's fight all over again. As the smoke cleared out Michiko is shown to have at shocked face, while Hiraku still standing grinning manically the chakra armor now dispersing. He laughed sudddenly and clapped and danced while Michiko stood there in shock like how the crowd is now.

"H-how?"

"You forget: Elemental Chakra deemed your attacks worthless. Well you never where one to hold your ground you're more like the charging into things girl."

Michiko gritted her teeth though she noticed his irregular breathing.

"**That Elemental Rasengan must have taken a lot out of him. His vulnerable time to show the crowd what we Hitomis are capable off.**"

Michiko seeing Hiraku will not move one inch, formed four other elemental clones with her they formed a star surrounding the boy.

Observant Stands

The elder Htomis were all in awe realzing what technique Michiko is about to use. Sho looked with confusing asking Daichi's father on what his happening.

"A technique deemed forbidden due to the excessive amount of chakra it would take one person that this is usually used by two or more people."

"What's it called?"

Arena

"Hitomi Style: Five Element Barrage!"

Once Michko called out her technique all five formed quick succeeding handseals. Once they're all done the Michikos all shot out elemental projectiles in ball form. Once they're done they quickly formed more handseals this time all the elemental projectiles are small bullets rapidly hitting on the trapped Hiraku., "And now for the finale!"

Each Michiko jumped gracefully into the air for their final handseals. Once they're the Michiko clones are transformed into Elemental dragons! For the final blow Hiraku did his best to use his chains as a protective layer around him. Sure he know's gonna be at least knocked out, he'll be lucky if he wakes up in a week!. As the elements collided to him he screamed in total anguish though his thoughts contradict his pain.

**"Damn she really has grown**."

He fell down with a smile.

Observant Stands

The crowd cheered wildly for a spectacular ending for en excellent match. Daichi, Hoshiko and even Hideaki were cheering loudly. Aimi was screaming trying to get a shout-out, while Sho smiled glad to know Michiko was not only able to defeat her opponent but was literally able to pull out a 'grand finale'. Ino and Sakura were awed b how the final attack almost looked like crazy fireworks!

"**Amazing!**"

Observant Stands (Fighters)

"Woah Michiko that was awesome!" Naruto grinned attempting to hug Michiko, though she sidestepped out of the way. Shino looked at her with respect, while Shikamaru grumbled her being more troublesome. The Sand Siblings were awed by her stregnht, Gaara grinned believing he found a worthy opponent for his 'love'. Michiko was flat out exhausted as she collapsed staright to the ground, her face reads a relief but not her own thoughts.

**"Katsuro I know you were watching that, and now you know what I'm capable off. I'm ready for you!**"

* * *

Yea there we go another fight scene (LOL) and since I don't repeat fights from the actual series, I'm pretty sure we all know what's next...

That's the Chapter Trivia: What is the next arc?

Btw how do you like my title of this chapter?


	26. Blood Feuds Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Mysterious Kind: I apologize about some grammar error :(

* * *

CHAPTER 23: Blood Feuds Part 1

Daichi's eyes couldn't believe what just happened. He was watching Sasuke and Gaara's fight from the stands until a Sleeping Jutsu surrounded the entire audience, he and his team were able to fend off the jutsu. Hoshiko and Hideaki had looks of conflicts within each other. Then suddenly it happned: sound ninjas coming from nowhere, some disguise within the crowd started battling against the Leaf ninjas taht were able to fen it oof, the ones who didn't weren't so lucky he noticed his sensei fending off a couple of them.

"Take that bitch out!" ordered one of the sound ninjas as they attempted to take her from all four directions. Daichi noticed Kakashi throwing a sword still in it's hilt straight to his sensei.

"Aimi here!" he shouted. As Aimi caught the grip she quickly spun her blade, the hilt being removed simultaneously, just in time to slice up the four ninjas surrounding her.

"Thanks Kaka-sempai!" she thanked the Copy Ninja. Daichi quickly got up with Sho as they attempted to help his father out against these invaders. Katashi and Izumi fended off the sound ninjas as they ordered Daichi, Sho, Hoshiko and Hideaki to protect Michiko while they save the ones still residing at the compound. Sho quickly followed the orders as he ran straight to where the fighters should be, Aimi and Daichi following suit.

"I won't let them touch her!" Sho told them darkly. Then Hoshiko and Hideaki caught up after they took out a couple surprised sound ninjas, that were surprised of their betrayal,"Let's hurry!"

Everybody nodded as they fought their way downstairs. As they reached their destination they only noticed corpses of dead leaf and sound ninja around the area. Sho frantically looked around, while Aimi closed the eyes of her now dead comrades. Hideaki and Hoshiko sighed at the fight.

'Daichi." Hideaki called, he pointed to the arena where some ninjas where fighting, including the proctor against the sand ninja, "Look who's out there!"

"Michiko!" were the words of Team 1 as they dashed their way.

Arena

"...that's why we did it." were he words of the person Michiko was talking to despite their different factions, "No longer we ill stay as legends, no longer we will be simple myths. It's time the world know the reality of our clan!"

Michiko scoffed at the sight, her older cousin blindly follows her brother in every path. She sigh at the sight.

"That's what he told you?" she asked with sarcasm. Before Akene could reply she saw all of Team 1 ad two of the 'disgraced' members of the clan., "Where is he?"

"He awaits you on the rooftops of this building." she simply answered now her attention goes to her two younger siblings while Michiko united with her team. Akene shook her head in disappointment at the two. in return Daichi and Hoshiko glared at her full of anger. Akene scoffed at the sight as she drew her blade ready.

"You guys find Katsuro let me and Hoshiko handle big sis!" Daichi said smiling to know Michiko is still safe. Michiko was shocked of Daichi's awareness, "C'mon princess we both know if my big sister then your brother has to be somewhere nearby, eh?"

Michiko nodded promptly as she, Aimi, Sho and Hideaki started heading back up stairs leaving the siblings to fight among themselves. Akene was sighing, she can't belive she had to fight not only Daichi but Hoshiko as well.

"Need I remind you guys?" Aimi asked with a mocking smirk her blade suddenly starts to glow, "Second to my master, I am the best swordsman that the clan has to offer once he's gone!"

Akene's proud explanations was done then she sliced her sword in the air as a blue wave formed out of the sword, narrowly missing the twins as they got out in time...

Observant Stands

Another sound ninja falls as Michiko and the others raced to the top of the building. Suddenly a large group of sound ninjas are blocking the next level upstairs.

"Hehe what do we have-" were the last mocking words of a sound ninja, as chains suddenly went through him! As the chains were done killing the supposed leader it went on a carnage intended killing the rest, all in the while Michiko and the others could hear a familiar laugh.

"Damn princess, that hurt a lot you know!" Hiraku exclaimed as he clutched his side from his previous battle. Michiko wondered how he was able to recover so quickly. "Some sound ninja moron gave me some pills, though he's idiotic enough to not know wherever Hideaki goes I go as well!"

Hideaki arppoached him and laugh, he gestured everyone to still continue their race now with a new ally.

Back with Daichi

Daichi trembled along with Hoshiko seeing Akene just toy with them. This irritated him as he summoned another water dragon this time a little different. As Akene uneffortlessly cut the dragon, Hoshiko was hiding within the dragon and knocked her headband concealing her other eye. Daichi and Hoshiko mocked her time time.

"How's that?" they both screamed at her, Akene clutching her concealed eye laughed at the two.

"No more playing around." Akene announced as her black eye transformed into the Sharingan, while she revealed a pupiless lavender eye form under Byakugan activating as well, "Now for the real fight!"

Daichi and Hoshiko both knew one thing. using two bloodlines will take a big toll on Akene's chakra capacity, so their only plan was to: survive until she gets exhausted. Too bad they're reminded on how fast she could be, Akene appeared right behind Daichi as he quickly turned into water, which Hoshiko manipulated into coming to her.. Though not fast enough Akene promptly stabbed the only to realized that the two were water clones all along!

"**Still up with the same old tricks...**"

Both Daichi and Hoshiko hid in a nearby tree, that was still standing after the previous battles. They sigh in safeft but it did not last that long. Daichi quickly grabbed Hoshiko and fell off the tree's remains. Akene was still standing despite the chakra exhaustion coming to hit her around the corner. Hoshiko noticed Aimi's tiring posture, which she noted to her older brother Daichi nodded and formulated a quick plan. As Akene appraoched them slowly, to converse what's left of her stamina, Hoshiko in a Hyuuga stance started to attempt to dorwn out Akene's chakra points. As the pools of water keep getting bigger and bigger Hoshiko stepped into a puddle feigning an attack then she suddenly went down into a puddle.

"**Damn brats, though I must say they are truly getting stronger..."**

Suddenly both Hoshiko and Daichi emerged from the pools of water formed around Akene and started knocking her around the sources of water. It didn't take long for fatigue to hit Akene as she collapsed from a simultaneous punch by her younger siblings to the face!

"We did it." Daichi said in sudden shock still trying to catch his breath. He grinned to his sister as they gave each other a hug, despite the battles happening around them, "We did it!"

Hoshiko nodded triumphantly though it wouldn't feel right for her just to leave their elder sister's knocked out body in the battlefield. Daichi sensed Hoshiko's concerns as he picked up Akene slumped body.

"C'mon let's catch with the others!"

Rooftops

Standing on the edge and witnessing the destruction of Konoha, Katsuro sensed the familiar chakra. He turned around to see his sister and her team. He gestured to the other four Hitomi ninjas with him. Each of them: an elderly man that seen many wars, two dark skinned twin boys with dark hair, a big burly man, and a charming young man, went their separated directions.

"So you've decided to come after all." he said calmly, as he could sense his sister's rage right towards him. He noticed the chakra depletion from her, but yet she hides it well. He threw her a soldier pill, which were used to refill one's own chakra, "That fight with Hiraku is a spectacular view, you showed them that we are real. Now it's time for us to decide on who's gonna lead the clan."

"The only thing I see now is your rotting dying corpse!" Michiko spatted at him once she finished the pill. She could slowly feel her Cursed Seal working up. Suddenly a chakra barrier formed around Michiko and Katsuro surprising her.

"Well sister you only wanted the two of us to fight." he said as he unsheathed the sacred blade of their clan, "No one will interfere, this is our destined battle."

Rage seethed through Michiko eager to kill him, she ignored the cries of her friends. She unsheathed her own two blades as well, the Cursed Seal now all over her body.

"Today one will fall, and it's going to be you Katsuro!"

* * *

And so forth the battle will happen in the next chapter (duh) but I'm going to Niagra Falls for two days so sorry you gotta wait!

You excited?


	27. Blood Feuds Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

kao-dreams: By the time this is post I hope you're better and Akene is Daichi and Hoshiko's elder sister, though she's one year younger than Katsuro. My first language is Tagalog

* * *

CHAPTER 24: Blood Feuds Part 2

It was a silent moment between the two siblings, both deathly staring at each other. The cries of the girl's friends are left unheard.

"Michiko!" Sho screamed with worry realizing the barrier is probably rigged. he shook his head, "No not again I don't want to feel like this!"

He started panicking while Aimi stared with blank shoocked eyes. She was muttering like it was to the past.

"No, no, no not again am I never strong enough to protect them?"

Hideaki and Hiraku looked at the two with total sympathy, they both knew this was going to happen but expected Michiko not to tell anyone about this. Daichi and Hoshiko caught up with an unconscious Akene still knocked out from the fight and her own exhaustion. Daichi saw his two members in a panicked and frightened sight. He growled and approached the two.

"Snap out of it." screamed Daichi as he punched Sho and slapped his sensei. Akene regain conscious, as her sibling continued his speech, "These are battles that someone has to face alone, so please let's respect Michiko's decisions and let her face her own brother alone!"

As he said this tears start to fall down as well. He always hated feeling useless, it looks like he's not the only one. Hideaki and Hiraku called them out.

"Alright I know we can't anything!" Hideaki admitted he shook his head to clear his mind, "But we don't want our princess to see us like this, we should be there for her cheer her on. No time to cry we should just hope for the best"

The shattered members of Team 1 nodded as they now want Michiko to come out alive, even if it means killing her brother.

In the Barrier

Michiko and Katsuro were exchanging blows, though Michiko is able to hold off Katsuro's immense speed and strength who only used one blade. With a sudden strike, which Michiko instinctively block, though his strike made her lose a grip on one of her swords. The blade flew all the way to the barrier attempting to stab through it but only fell down once it made direct contact. She gasped at the electricity around the sword. Katsuro quickly blocked her way/

"Why don't we fight fair?" he asked mockingly. He suddenly formed a quick seal which Michiko felt her Cursed Seal falling back! "I gave you that, so I control it."

Michiko cursed at him as he was now easily able to overwhelm Michiko with his stronger strikes. She quickly ducked down another slashing blow jumping over him to give him a quick kick to the face! As Katsuro is sent to the barrier he quickly recoved in time to use his sword as a pedestrial on the barrier. Now his blade is surrounded by electricity, which prompted Michiko to pick up her other blade. Still despite the small shift in the battle Katsuro sigh with dissapointment.

"Is that all Michiko?" he asked with a sad expression, " I guess spending time with that Hyuuga boy made you weak. Or maybe your side of the clan just got too soft."

"Don't you ever..." growled an angering Michiko as she despises those who mock her friends and love ones, "Ever call them weak! Thanks to them I'm here, not some lunatic like you killing whoever you want! I'm gonna stop this Civil War between us right now!"

"Oh really?" Katsuro asked darkly as he suddenly appeared at Michiko's back, "You're always full of youself, dear sister I'm going to stop that overconfidence of yours."

Michiko was shaking, he only pulls that voice if he's going to use that 'technique'. She read scrolls on how people get it; to kill the one they hold and cherish in their lives. Is that how Katsuro got, once he killed their parents. He always seemed happy when dad their brags about him being the best and their mom patting his head affectionally. Michiko looked right into his eyes as she turned her head towards him; worst mistake she ever made. Katsruo silently whispered to her

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

His blood red eye had a strange shape around it, it was a diamond surrounding his pupil there are curved lines connecting to each edge, Michiko clearly remembers the first time she saw it.

_3 Years Ago_

_A tried and frightened Michiko cried uncontrollably, she had a blood stained kunai realizing what she had done to a now dead girl around her brother's age. She always looked up to that girl almost like a sister, sometimes she noticed her brother and the teen girl are very 'friendly' with each other. When Michiko intervenes her brother had an annoyed look but the other one had a welcoming smile. It was an accident, her survival instincts kicked in. She looked tearfully into her big brother's eyes, as the flames burned away their home. Not realizing it herself from the pain of the blade across her shoulder but also a strange burning sensations coming from her eyes. Katsuro's eyes were like seeing death personified, that cold menacing stare..._

Michiko screamed uncontrollably while everyone else could only watch. She wasn't thinking straight, it was like an old fear coming back to her. Michiko begged and cried as her own brother brought her up by the edge of her shirt forced to look straight into his eyes. Unwittingly her Sharingan activated as well but turned into a different shape as well though different from Katsuro's. Her's turned into a circle spitting out wild lines out of the edges. Time suddenly stopped for Michiko, she was able to take off katsuro's grip, but fear still consumed her, she wondered why everything stopped. Suddenly Katsuro started to move again he smile devilishly.

"So that's you Mangekyo, interesting." Katsuro told Michiko as he approached her menacingly, "I've read that each wielders Mangekyo is different from the rest, some even have the ability to teleport or to call in the most goldy techniques, it looks like your control time and space around you. Good to know you finally reawakened it."

"Reawaken?" Michiko questioned still scared, her hands and bod still tremble at is eyes, "T-then what's yours?"

"I must say mine is perfect for me." he grinned cornering her to the barrier, "Just say mine is like another Sharingan, except it could copy...well anything."

As her friends are frantically trying to cheer her on she noticed everything around her stopped. Michiko noticed her brother clutching his eyes in pain, though that didn't stop him to throw her directly at the barrier, volting Michiko into much much pain. She feels a little odd after using her Sharingan, Katsuro had slight blurs around him.

"Can't you see this thing is a curse!" he frustratingly told her, his vision getting slightly worse. "This damned power is gonna makes us blind."

Clutching her head in pain, Michiko trebled by the simple aura of him.

**"After all that training, after everything I still am not his equal? Then...then what's the point for all of this?**"

Katsuro picked her up as he gave punched her straight to the gut. Michiko clutched her stomach as she's fell down. Katsuro smirked shooting off water projectiles pushing her into the barrier again which would hurt more now. To leave her another departing gift, Katsuro drew his blade out slashed her hard enough across the stomach, possibly leaving another scar. He gestured his loyal ninjas to turn off the barrier, the remaining members of Team 1 could only look in fear. He whispered into the conscious fading Michiko.

"You're still too weak, I'll give you more time. I'm sad that you couldn't give me a battle that is worth my time."

He gestured his Hitomi faction to leave, but once he glanced at Akene and the other he had a look of disappointment on them. Sure they succeeded in 'testing' her but he has no more used for them, no need to kill useless weight just give it away. Hideaki and Hiraku are always sticking together whoever they side with. Hoshiko doesn't seem to not let go of her brother, ever again. Akene, his favorite cousin the one he talks to all his problems to. He knew her feelings for him, but he just couldn't do it. He chose a path that could never be redeemed and only he not someone else must take this path. Besides she can't leave Hoshiko on her own. He left in a swirl of leaves as the ones remaining quickly headed to Michiko's unconsious body.

"No, no Michiko get up!" Hoshiko begged, Daichi stopped her as he picked the unconscious body of his beaten cousin. Sho was immensely shock on the brutality of her brother, showing no mercy towards her, he gritted his teeth as tears fall down. Akene started at the empty space where Katsuro was, she felt helpless without him, they've done so many things together but now he just left her. Hideaki and Hiraku were conflicted that this is the same girl that beat them, but of course her brother is still an entire different level from them. At the time Katsuro left, Aimi noticed Sound and Sand ninjas retreating as well as hell as a fading forrest on top of one of the rooftops all filled with ANBU. She snapped the entire group out of there depression.

"Look guys standing around and moping ain't going to help Michiko while she's still like that, for her sake lets get her to the hospital asap!"

Everyone broke out of their temporary despair as they complied to Aimi's encouraging words. While the group dragged Michiko to the hospital, seeing Katsuro remined her of something.

"**He's definitely on par with Itachi, how could Michiko battle someone like that? Snap out of it Aimi you've been through situations like this, all you gotta do is help her in anyway you can!"**

* * *

Muahahaha: All battles will not be a win for the good guys everytime. Now comes that shocking part, how bad is Michiko's injuries physically and psychologically? One way to find out...

BTW my trip to Niagara was so fun, even though I spent more time sleeping at the bus than being at the falls itself. It looks really sweet, the mist it gives out is such a beautiful sight, of course I got wet by the waterfall :)


	28. Databook 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Yes after that shocking chapter, did you think I'll end it there? No of course not, we're only at Post-Invasion Arc. Now time to see improvements of each character and show you the new ones. This is their stats right after the Invasion Arc, Though the Naruto Databook 2 I believe was at the end of the series

Chiyoko Aimi.

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-4

Strength-3.5

Speed-4

Stamina-3

Hand Seals-4

Total- 31

* * *

Hyuga Sho

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu- 3.5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-3

Strength-3

Speed-4

Stamina-3

Hand Seals-3

Total-24.5

* * *

Hitomi Daichi

Ninjutsu-4.5

Taijutsu-1.5

Genjetsu-2

Intelligence-4.5

Strength-2

Speed-2.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-4.5

Total-24

* * *

Hitomi Michiko

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-3

Strength-1.5

Speed-3.5

Stamina-3

Hand Seals-3

Total-23

* * *

Hitomi Hideaki

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-3.5

Strength-2.5

Speed-3.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-2.5

Total-23.5

* * *

Hitomi Hiraku

Ninjutsu-2

Taijutsu-4

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-3

Strength-3

Speed-3

Stamina-3.5

Hand Seals-2.5

Total-24

* * *

Hitomi Hoshiko

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-4

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength-1.5

Speed-3

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-3

Total-23

* * *

Hitomi Akene

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-4

Strength-3

Speed-3.5

Stamina-2

Hand Seals-4

Total-29

* * *

Hitomi Katsuro

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-5

Intelligence-4.5

Strength-4

Speed-4.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-5

Total-35.5

As we could tell thanks to these stats, we could all say "No wonder Michiko got destroyed!" And Katsuro's total stats are equal to Itachi's stat on the databook

Remember just because some stats are higher doesn't mean that the person is a guaranteed win (besides Michiko vs Katsuro), Look at Naruto vs Neji it was 14.5 vs 21 (According to databook 1)


	29. A New Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 25: A New Chance

It was a sad week for Konoha after the Invasion by Sound and Sand. First and foremost the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, has fallen in battle against his former pupil Orochimaru. Next there the massive damage of the entire village due to summons wrecking havoc. Third reason, the heavy causalities of the leaf forces force more inexpericend ninja to take on higher ranked missions, such as Naruto and his peers. Last of all, the Lea'fs old ally, the San who betrayed, were tricked as well their Kazekage was slanied by Orochimaru prior to the finals. Despite the hardships, the Leaf rebuild steadily even without a hokage. Still there is strange attention heading to Konoha...

Hospital

Michiko, still terribly injured from her battle with Katsuro, stared into the window filled the daily lives of Konoha. Her blank eyes just kept looking outside with no meaning, no purpose. Her door suddenly opens.

"Hey Michiko!" greeted an enthusiastic Daichi with Sho and Hoshiko following eight behind him. He waved to get his cousin's attention only to realize her lack of attention, "Alright Sho your turn."

Daichi and Hoshiko constantly visited her for the past week aster she was hospitalize, but the result will always be the same. This time they brought Sho, who was busy repairing the Hyuuga compund from the invasion before, to help Michiko recover faster. He attempted to call out her name only to still stare into the window. Sho sigh with full worry, he approached her bed and sat by her feet, trying to get her attention but no avail.

"Michiko..." he started, not knowing what to say, "I don't know if you can 'hear' me but we're all worried about you, c'mon go back into that confident, daring hot-tempered girl you used to be!"

His cries were ignored too, Sho detested this feeling again: helplessness. Michiko turned slowly, seeming being responsive to his voice. Her empty voice crushed all of Sho's hope.

"No point." she began with a whisper, "Despite everything I've done; I didn't change, still the girl who can't beat her brother, still the same girl who can't really hate her own brother, still the same girl who doesn't deserve you. Sorry Sho just give me time..."

"No!" Sho screamed clutching Michiko into a head as her tears wet his shirt, "Listen to me Michiko, you don't have to do this 'destiny' crap, you could a new life with me. You don't have to do this, please Michiko don't let me go. You've 'healed' my heart when I was broken, but now it's my turn. Please..."

Sho knew he has being selfish but he still felt great dept to her, since she and Daichi prevented him from turning something like Sasuke. Sure he has reserved. but that doesn't mean he will avoid conversations. He kissed her forehead tewnderly, as he approached the door, he turned around and gave her a smile.

"Aimi-sensei is coming. I'll see you later Michiko, love you." were a blushing Sho' departing words as he left with Daichi and Hoshiko, who watched the entire ordeal still saddened by the unchanged result.

A Few Hours

"Michiko, c'mon lets take you to a walk!"

These words startled the nurse taking care of her student. Despite the enthusiasm of Aimi, Michiko was quiet and empty again. The nurse reprimanded Aimi for being too loud, plus they can't have a still injured patient walk around yet. Aimi scoffed as the nurse left.

"Look I got your clothes ready." Aimi said as she forcefully changed Michiko into some civilian attire, simply black tank top with khaki shorts. She took out some crutches as well, "Well let's get going!"

Aimi carried Michiko out of the window into the brightness of Konoha. A nurse came in just in the wrong time.

"Michiko your med..." she trailed off realizing her assigned patient is gone!

Konoha Walkway

A grinning Aimi is escorting Michiko around a rebuilding Konoha. She tried staring conversations to the broken girl, but no avail just like everyone else.

"Look.." Aimi began, her face now showing total concern, "I-I used to be like that too, but I got through it with help from a lot of my friends. I tired pushing them back, but instead they pushed harder enough for me to become to person that I am now!"

She smiled enthusiastically, and realized Michiko is staring in shock to one of the two cloaked figures. Both wore black cloaks with red cloud emblems around it. One of them a tall blue-skin grinning man was more like a fish: with small eyes and a sharky grin. The other though has blood-red eyes of the Sharingan, his black hair is a remnider of a raven for some reason, plus he doesn't even look past his twenties!

"Aimi, Michiko." greeted the black-haired teen? "It's been a very long time."

"Itachi!" Aimi and Michiko, now showing some emotion, both screamed. Michiko quickly ran up to him, despite his reputation and buried herself into his chest trembling. Itachi still had a blank expression as he patted the girl's back. Aimi trembled realizing the situation, a S-Rank criminal with another S-Rank criminal is not a good sign at all. Itachi looked into Aimi's eyes, forcing her to remember something suppressed in her mind...

_Five Years Ago, Konoha_

_Itachi had done the impossible, luckily he got a little help but that's not the issue. He was heading to the gates all dabbed in his own clansmen blood. As he approached the gates a lone ANBU was standing in the way._

_"Orders captain?" asked the broken ANBU, she didn't care if he massacred an entire clan, all she needed was orders from her squad leader. Itachi realized her loyalties, more to her comrades and friends than the entire village._

_"**That could be her downfall, or her freedom**," Itachi thought quickly, before other ANBU might come in and discover his 'mission', "There are my last orders: take off the mask there's no need to be a weapon for all of your life, second once we meet again there will be no fighting between the two of us understood?"_

_The ANBU nodded as she took of her mask revealing it to be no other than Chiyoko Aimi..._

"Itachi do you know these girls?" Kisame asked with his infamous grin, though it seems more playful than usualy, Itachi kept the same expression as he looked down into the girl hugging him tightly, still remembering their moments...

_Five Years Aga, Uchiha Training Ground_

_Itachi sigh with nuisance, he can't believe what he has to do. Katsuro, one of the few he has to admit he equal to him, playfully asked for a 'switch your siblings with me day' and thus he's stuck with a curious seven year old Michiko. it's enough he has constant pressure from the ANBU and his clan, but he senses something different from her. Michiko shied away, this was the same man that could've beaten her brother if not it was a tie. She kept her distance from the Uchiha teen._

_"What's wrong?" Itachi asked with a brotherly smile. Michiko hesitated she could feel a nervous tension from her._

_"U-um..." she started twiddling her fingers, "Y-you don't have to listen to your father all time!"_

_Itachi was shocked, realizing this little girl noticed the tension between him and his father after a sparring match with Katsuro. She continued her little speech._

_"Most of the time my big brother doesn't listen to our father but is still proud of us. You should just be yourself, not some brainwashed moron!"_

_She smiled and looked looked away as Itachi attempted eye contact with her. Itachi approached her and patted her head as he chuckled at her. Maybe she's right he doesn't need to be 'Uchiha', just Itachi. This girl is...interesting. As the day passed on, Katsuro and Itachi got their actual siblings back, Sasuke was beaming with excitement on how 'cool and insane' Katsuro was, but Michiko went back to Itachi giving him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling and blushing at the same time._

_"Thanks big bro Itachi!"_

"Just be yourself no need to listen to everybody." whispered Itachi, as Michiko nodded quickly taking the advice to heart. Now Itachi is standing where this same girl who considered him as a 'big bro' is holding unto him very tightly. Aimi smiled and asked

"How's it been?"

Itachi couldn't bring himself to answer his ex-subordinate's question. He sigh as he took Michiko off him and patted her head like he did five years ago. Itachi brought her to Aimi, all in the while Kisame still grinning.

"My Itachi, you have very interesting females in your life!" he said still grinning, "Remember we still have that mission to carry on."

"Aimi, Michiko." Itachi said sternly. He looked at them with the same passive face, yet his eyes show slight concern, "You'll have to get out of here. There's something Kisame and I must do and I don't want you to be in the way."

The two nodded as they left to return to the hospital, just in time to avoid Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma approaching the two criminals. Aimi noticed a little more life on Michiko's eyes as she was escorted back to her room, while Aimi is being lectured by the same nurse. Aimi 'hned' at the annoying nurse as she left, realizing how much that one Uchiha was the reason she's what she is now today. Still it didn't look good in her record, since, she like Anko, was usually assigned suicidal missions until she got her own team. She laughed at herself until she noticed an injured Kakashi being sent to the hospital, conflicts emerged from within her as she knew what happened. Aimi quickly rushed to wherever room Kakashi might be, once she got there she noticed Sasuke running out hate filled in his eyes. She asked the nearest jounin on what happened.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were in the village looking for Naruto!"

She struggled within herself. Gai dashed past Aimi, following Sasuke, as she decided to follow them as well...

Hospital Room

"No more leaving you with that crazy woman..."

Were the departing words of the nurse though she didn't seem to notice a slightly more lively Michiko. Sho once again entered the room carry a bouquet of variety flowers. He blushed seeing the sight of a tiring smile from Michiko.

"I got some of these for you." Sho explained as he put them in a nearby vase, "Ino told me some of these mean like get better and I love you kinda stuff, though she persisted more on the roses."

Sho was rubbing in head in embarrassment while Michiko giggled. He beamed at the sight since their sensei apparently made her psychologically better than a couple of hours ago. She looked into the window with a carefree look as Sho tenderly held her in his arms. The two were truly enjoying the moments they had. Still the happier of the two is Michiko, despite her loss against Katsuro she was given a new chance not only from him but Itachi is well. Maybe just maybe a second chance is all what she needed...

* * *

There we go New Arc, this time a little change in perceptive for the next chapter here's a preview!

_"Jiraiya-hentai I'm coming with you two whether you like it or not!"_

So yea obvious on who it is.

BTW God Izanagi: Thanks for the compliments on my story and sorry for not inboxing you :(


	30. One Thousand Generations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Time for a perspective change just like I told ya!

* * *

CHAPTER 26:One Thousand Generations

A simple hotel now in ruins due to a brawl orchestrated by the following combatants: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Jiraiya. This was the sight Aimi was greeted to when she saw Itachi and Kisame quickly jumping out of her view, Itachi caught a quick glimpse of her as he finally vanished. Then she turned around to see Gai kicking Jiraiya square in the jaw. She sigh at the two antics as she caught up with Gai, noticing a knocked-out Sasuke. Before Gai departed to bring Sasuke to the hospital, he gave Naruto one of his own jumpsuits, which coincidentally fitted him. Aimi was weird out by the sight. Nonetheless with Gai, labeled as one of the fastest ninjas of Konoha, he would be able to bring Sasuke back before his conditions got worse. Aimi bidded him farewell surprising Naruto and Jiraiya. She pouted at the duo's expression.

"Aimi aren't you needed back at Konoha?" asked Jiraiya, as he was bewlildered by his ex-apprentices antics. Aimi nodded with a determined look, as Jiraiya sigh, "But your students-"

"Listen, they don't need me at the moment, plus they won't panic if I'm not there." Aimi explained, but Jiraiya protesting irritated her more, "Jiraiya-hentai I'm coming with you two whether you like it or not!"

"Are you Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend?" Naruto asked realzing who she was since she looked familair, It's the same woman that constantly visits Kakashi while his team trained. The two of them are really enjoying themselves. One time Sakura even proposed to Naruto and Sasuke to stalk their sensei.

"N-no it's complicated." Aimi blushed at Naruto's question. A lot of people mistaken them as a couple, one time they were labeled as Konoha's top couples at a jounin magazine issue. She sigh at the poor boy's hopeful theory, "Just really good friends for a long time."

"Your lying." Naruto grinned playfully, as Aimi pushed him to Jiraiya's side still worried about Kakashi's condition.

Jiraiya noticed her expression, it was the same look when Tsunade, a Sannin just like Jiraiya and the person he's looking for, still had a crush on Orochimaru. He shook his head in disapproval as he gestured the two to follow him.

Konoha Road

"...then Kakashi panicked at the site of us so he quickly hid behind the washing machines, until he got his mask back from the fryers!" Aimi explained another story between her and Kakashi as Naruto laughed, he can't see his own sensei being like that but just the taught of it made him laugh at the imagination. Naruto aksed another question very excitedly.

"Did you ever see his face, did you?" Naruto's question was very innocent, like a child wanting candy. Too bad Aimi became quiet as her face turned very red, "You did! What does he look like!"

"Sorry Naruto can't tell you," apologized Aimi as Naruto went to crazy theories of Kakashi's face from beaver-teeth to big lips. As Naruto's ideas even got more bizarre Aimi decided to ignore them as Naruto's question brought back a memory she couldn't forget. She clearly remembers the first time she saw his face...

_10 Years Ago_

_The village of Konoha is rebuilding after the dreaded Kyuubi's attack two years ago. Still the scars from the battle hurt many people, physically and psychologically. A lone sixteen-year old Kakashi was staring the Hero's Memorial looking at three names: Namikaze Minato, his sensei the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to save his village, Uchiha Obito, his self-proclaimed rival for Rin and gave him the Sharingan after he was crushed during the war, and now Rin, his last teammate that died from unknown causes and he truly loved her. Rin was the only one who could understand Kakashi after Obito and Minato's deaths but now she's gone and he's the last member of his original team. He cried in front of the stone. Still now is not the time to grieve he still had his duties to follow. As he turned around he noticed a crying Aimi crying over a memorial that listed all the people she fought side-by-side at the war, all of them dead. Kakashi approached her crying form. It was raining at such a dark day for the two._

_"I-it's not fair." Aimi whispered to herself, yet Kakashi could hear her, "W-why them and not me."_

_All Kakashi could do was hug her. Her mission was suppose to be a decoy for the his team so their team could face less opposition, and look where that ended up.. Her entire team, her sensei, and her two friends dead, along with the rest of the division, she was the only survivor. He didn't now how to comfort her, but he knew both of them will get sick from the rain. So he decided to bring her to his place._

_Kakashi's __apartment_

_Her cries continued as Kakashi can only watch. It's been three years after the war and Aimi can't seem to let go of it. Her next words startled him._

_"D-does it hurt too?" she sniffed clutching where the heart should be, her tears still falling, Kakashi looked at her with sympathy, luckily for him he's taking a break from his ANBU duties. This was the same girl he used to look down when she's still a chunin. When his fahter died he strictly followed the Shinobi rules, it sickened him when he saw her, just like Obito happy, cheery, out going but now she's like this a broken innocent doll after the war._

_"Yes it does." he __admitted as he surrounded Aimi with his arms, "I'm sorry for how I treated you those years back."_

_"It's o-okay." Aimi sniffed. Still she looked ashamed on what she's going to do next, "I-I'm not as nice or pretty or even good as Rin, b-but maybe we could heal the pain with each other."_

_Kakashi wondered what she meant as she approached him, her face all red hopefully from the rain. She suddenly kisses him. Kakashi was surprised by her actions, though he obliged back to kiss more. Aimi looked down in shame apologizing, though kakshi took off his mask finally revealing the hidden face to her. She blushed at the sight, as she was carried to Kakashi's bedroom. Aimi was outright scared and nervous since she never done this, it was her first time: this kiss and now this. Kakashi starts taking off her clothes..._

"Aimi-sensei you still there?"

Naruto waved his hand back and forth with worry as Aimi doze off, but she still waked the same pace as him. Aimi shaked her head to clear her thought, as she smiled at Naruto's antics. She grinned as they caught up with Jiraiya. Yet they stopped for some reason. Jiraiya started explaining Naruto needs to learn a new technique but still has to decide. They stopped in a nearby town, where Naruto accidentally ruined the coat of a rich ex-ninja. Before Naruto could get hurt from the bodyguard Jiraiya hit the guy with a Rasengan! After that Naruto was very eager to learn which the Sannin happily obliged. He went on on how this training works, just like how Aimi taught her team the Rasengan though hi s warning startled Naruto.

"And you are not allowed to ask help from both me and Aimi!' Jiraiya sternly warned as he disappeared. Naruto followed the hermits orders but the first part, the water balloon, frustrated him to no end. As the sun is finally setting down, Aimi gave Naruto some advice.

"It's all about the rotation, depending on where the rotation is it's gonna pop." Aimi told Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's became comically scared as he looked around for white hair around the forrest he's training at. "Don't mind me Naruto sometimes I like to talk to myself."

Naruto suddenly realized Aimi's loophole on Jiraiya's rules. He grinned to wonder if he screws up more she'll 'talk to herself' again! Though Aimi's deadpanned answer ruined it.

"I hate repeating myself." Naruto suddenly had a new fear from her. It's just like the time Kakashi pocked his ass with that stupid 'jutsu', One Thousand Years of Death. Still he had a lot of training to accomplish while they look for this Tsuande lady...

* * *

Oh my I made a 'naughty' scene (Blushes Crazy)

Like I said before new arc, temporary new perspective from Aimi, as I reveal different parts of her life through flashbacks (NOOOOOO dreaded flashbacks, pelase don't take all episo-##$#)

The Title is literary Aimi's last name meaning, Chiyoko, except -ko usually means child


	31. Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Umm... yea I hope you guys still like the story...-_-...strange should I continue it or should I make some one-shots on other stuff? Got some ideas mmmh but...yea Idk what to say. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 27: Better Left Unsaid

It's been a few days since the three of them started their joureny. Naruto still practicing the Rasengan, while Aimi talked to 'herself' while Naruto 'eavesdropped'. At the next town, they ended up in another gambling hall. Aimi disappeared, while Jiraiya actual gathered useful information, when it comes to his teammates or a mission he means business. Naruto followed the hermit as he still practiced now in the second stage. Placing a bet against some informants who claimed to see Tsunade, Jiraiya placed on his bets to get some information on her whereabouts. Initainally it looked like Jiraiya lost, but with an accident from Naruto with the wind from the rubber ball blowing away it just allowed Jiraiya to win! He grinned that he got the needed info but he and Naruto were shcoked at the sight of Aimi.

"What the!" were the words of the flabbergasted sannin, surprised by the sight. A grinning Aimi was carrying a pile of cash, "C-can I-"

"Hell no Jiraiya-hentai it's mine!" Aimi screamed as she sealed her cash away via storage scrolls, an actual useful technique she learned from the perverted hermit. Jiriaya sighed but it doesn't matter right now, he finally has a hot trail on where Tsuande is!

"I found where Tsunade is, let's go!" Jiraiya ordered, as Aimi nodded, finally finding the old lady.

Tanazaku Town

As the three of them looked around the town for any busty blonde ladies, Jiraiya with a brochure, containing the map, was shocked by something. A famous castle surrounded by her walls, is not on it's spot. To make it worse people are screaming and running away. Jiraiya tried getting one of their attentions but all they did was scream 'monster' or something along those lines. The trio investigated the site. It looked like a small rubble, but definitely not from simple thugs. Jiraiya felt a familiar presence but no longer here. He told Aimi and Naruto to look around, and meet up at night at the same spot.

A Few Hours Later

To no avail, the three of them didn't spot Tsunade at all. Naruto and Aimi's stomach began to rumble from the lack of lunch. Jiraiya though seemed to head to a bar which made Naruto questioning him.

"Hey that's a bar!" Naruto pointed out as Jiraiya gave him a 'so what?' look, "I'mma kid, I'm not allowed to drink!"

"You know they also serve food here, not just the alcohol." Jiraiya retorted, as Aimi had a smirk on her face.

'Alright if we're eating Jiraiya-hentai is gonna pay for everything!" she declared, Jiraiya complained on her cash she got earlier at the day, "Nope you're responsible for us, if anything bad happens I'm blaming you right away!"

The Toad Sage was irritated but agreed, both Aimi and Naruto cheered as he went on to the entrance. He stopped realizing the first person he notces in one of the dinuing tables.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya pointed his finger as he dashed to the Slug Princess, with Aimi and Naruto right behind him.

The Next Day

Through the entire night Aimi couldn't believe that the Tsuande they're looking for was a complete and utter drunkard, gambler, cowardly woman! Everything happened so fast; Jiraiya told her Konoha's situation, then Tsunade went on some speech about how the hokages are idiots which pissed Naruto off, then both had a small brawl. The fight was quick, Naruto tried attacking with an incomplete Rasengan but Tsunade, known for her abnormal strength, pounced him down with a single finger. Then the two of them placed a bet, which Naruto must complete the Rasengan in a week or he'll lose all his money to her. Aimi scoffed at the Slug sannin wondering why shy looked like in her thirties. The bathroom door opened revealing a short black haired woman, wearing a simple kimono deisgn that's black. The woman smiled at Aimi.

"Morning Aimi-san, the bathrooms all yours!" she greeted with an enthusiastic smile as she decided to start cleaning her belonging around the hotel room they're staying at. It was simple really one room for the boys and one room for all that's female, so Aimi is stuck with total and complete strangers to her, though this woman seemed familiar from before

"Shizune." Aimi called out as she headed to the bathroom a confused look on her, "Have I seen you before, you're very familiar for some reason"

"Um I remember you, you're one of those enthusiastic konouchis I saw before I left with Tsunade-sama." she said remembering a girl a few years younger than her to be all bubbly and cute, Now this woman is the same girl she saw many years ago, "You've grown up!'

"And how old are you again?" asked Aimi as she leaned over the bathroom door.

"Twenty-eight." Shizune answered quickly wondering why. Aimi scoffed as she entered the bathroom bewildering Shizune, "H-hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm twenty-five that's why!" Aimi answered behind the door as the sounds of the shower could be heard. Shizune was baffled, by the age difference. A couple minutes later, Aimi had a request for Shizune.

"Hey Shizune?" Aimi asked behind the door her arm reaching out for something, "Have you seen my headband anywhere?"

"Why's that?" Shizune wondered as she discovered Aimi's forehead protector by a drawer by the bathroom door, as she handed it too her, she noticed how Aimi took it very quickly. This startled Shizune as her curiosity got to her, luckily for Tsunade is still knocked out from her drinks, so no lecture from her supposed Aunt. She barged the door open, starling Aimi as she dropped her headband, all dressed up from a standard jounin outfit except she didn't wore the vest, a strange mark is rdirectly on her forehead!

"W-what is that?" Shizune asked frightened, she could sense dark chakra coming fro the marking, by just seeing it she could fell a terrifying presence, "I must tell-"

"No!" Aimi denied as she grabbed Shizune's wrist, no point in hiding her Cursed Seal from this woman. The shape was three brackets facing away from each , though they circled around a nonvisible circle at the middle "Please don't tell anyone, no one needs to know this! Please I don't want anymore people involved with me like this! **Not even my students nor Kakashi!**"

She couldn't believe herself, she's actual trying to beg this woman, who she met last night, to not tell this seal on her forehead. She can't belive herself, Aimi should just slap herself right now! Unexpectedness from her, Shizune nodded hesitantly, though she warned her she'll have to report this to everyone if things get out of hand. Aimi nodded at the deal between the two. What startled the two ladies is Tsunade waking up and immediately started to complain. This is going to be a long day.

A Few Hours Later

Shizune was able to get Tsunade off her back when she declared that she and Aimi are at a 'girl's day out', which Tsunade muttered to herself on how old she's getting. The two were sitting in the park talking for hours on various topics. As Aimi got comfortable with the older woman, Shizune finally wanted to know.

"How you get that seal?' Shizune suddenly asked, Aimi's eyes widening in shock, "That chakra is defiantly from Orochimaru, what are you?"

"Tch, you're right it's from Orochimaru." Aimi sigh as her eyes showed tiredness, she was asked 'what are you', she hasn't heard that in a long time, She though no one would ever ask or call that to her ever again if she simply hid that damn seal, "Arlight I'll tell you..."

_Unknown Years Ago, Unknown Location_

_A teenage Aimi was encased into a tube, along with 99 people all around her. She was given a breathing mask as the water risen towards her. She was floating for what feels like __eternity. Then it happened a painful jolt surged around her body. It was pure agony, terror, and destruction, as she looked around some of the others were slumped dead already! She quickly couldn't feel herself, her breath is irrational, her body is just burning in the inside! Suddenly it felt like she died from the agonizing pain. A few hours later she woke up from the drained out tube, markings around her she could clearly hear a sinister voice though it's muffled._

_"Mh..so...that percent...need...jutsu" Aimi couldn't quite catch the coversation, but all she knows is she needed to get out, and with this new surge of power it's going to help her out..._

Present Day

Shizune gasped in shock on the terrible experiment Aimi was placed on. Her guilty conscious wanted to slap herself for making her bring up a bad memory. She apologized all the way back to the hotel. Though Aimi was smiling for some reason.

"it's alright Shizune, you ask I answer." she said putting her hands in front of her to 'shield' herself from the barrage of apologies, "It's just I had no one to talk it to, and I really feel relive that I told it to someone finally!"

Aimi hugged Shizune, smiling all the time. She finally let out some problems she held for a long time, she could feel it the two of them are going to have a beautiful friendship sometime in the future.

* * *

Hehehe more of Aimi's past is revealed once again! I hope you guys are pleased with the results, Sorry if I can't satisfy everyone but we all have different taste on stories (You know like if you say it sucks, it's not your kind of story. Got it?)

'SIGH' So I have this other story in planned, I was inspired by an old story "**The Life of a Young Shinobi"** (which is owned by sasuke fanatic1 unfortunately it was never completed) Here's a a beta summary for another story I had in mind to make

_As Time Passes On_

_'AU Next-Gen' Those green eyes are so familiar, but she's definitely not her but the black hair is a dead giveaway on who's kid is it. Why is she here? Why did she leave her parents? Uchiha Mikoto II wants to know who were her parents._

I know AU means Alternate Universe but those that mean like Highschool, modern, different world or like 'What if' scenarios


	32. Always Time to Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 28: Always Time to Rest

"Oh Aimi-san time for you to wake up!" Shizune said cheerfully while Aimi snores away peacefully, "C'mon you promised me we'll actual go shopping!"

As Shizune shakes Aimi, she noticed a rather odd sight, Tsunade is not on her bed, and it seems she already left somewhere, probably to a gambling hall.

"**Woah Tsunade-sama must've NOT drink last night, what a miracle!**" she thought very loudly, As she hears Aimi stirring up wearing only a shirt with her undergarments, Shizune told her to get ready. With Aimi muttering about a certain silver-haired masked ninja, Shizune sweatdropped at her odd babbling. While Aimi muttering to herself is somehow cute to the older woman's eyes

"...sempai you' so cool." Aimi whispered to herself, eyes still apparently closed, as she got to the bathroom to get ready. The sounds of the shower assured Shizune of her coming days with Aimi, she felt really excited to go another day with someone close to her age! Once Aimi stepped out of the bathroom Shizune gave her a list, which Aimi made herself read outloud for some reason.

"Clothes, pig food, tampons...IOUs?" Aimi asked full of wonder why they'd need the last one. Shizune explained embarrassingly on how Tsunade's luck is usually bad but when she wins a bet it is a sign of a bad omen. Aimi scoofed off the supposed myth on Tsuande's gambling signs, "Forget that old hag let's go for a girls day!"

Few Hours Later

"...and this and this one as well!" Shizune said cheerfully as she got a stack of clothes in the shopping districts, Aimi was the unfortunate pack mule carring all her stuff around.

"Hey Shizune, wouldn't it be better if we carried all these stuff back at the room?" she asked, as suddenly various men started asking to carry her bags, Her eyes show total irritation, "Hey buzz off! You sexist dogs!"

The sudden screaming from Aimi scared any men from wanting to help the two women at their shopping. As Aimi followed Shizune to every store, she decided to from a shadow clone to carry the bags while she carry a new stack. She could really see Shizune's enthusiasm.

"**Wow all pumped up for this?**" she thought to herself, she was a tomboy once but always had that motherly side to her friends, she realized Shizune's situation; a girl that followed her only supposed relative around the world and she never had enough time to do the simplest things. Only learning from her master of the arts of medical jutsu no time for herself since she has to take care of the pig. Aimi felt total sympathy to the older woman, "Hey Shizune let's drop these bags off and grab s bite or something."

Shizune nodded with excitement gladly accepting Aimi's offer. The two girls simply planned to go to a simple diner. A simple meal like two best friends reuniting for not seeing each other for a very long time. The two giggled at their conversations having their fun at the bests time. As the two converse again, it simply made Shizune want to go back 'home'.

"Aimi-san you didn't really have to pay for the entire bill." Shizune said apologetically not beliving Aimi would inisit on paying the entire bill for the two of them. They did eat a lot at the diner: appetizers, main course then a lot of desserts. The desserts were truly expesnive for such a place, Shizune can't belie she gave in to Aimi's insistence.

"Pttf, no biggies I have a good salary you know?" Aimi said causally referring to her high paying jobs for being one of the higher-tiered jounins of Konoha. It's bad enough Shizune has to depend on Tsuande as a source of income from the gambling habits so she could handle the neccesty supplies for them on their nomadic way of life, the next question startled Aimi.

"How's Konoha it's been so long since I've last seen it." Shizune asked full of wonder wanting to reunite with old friends. Aimi gave her a reassuring smile.

"Despite the recent invasion it's lively as it always been!" Aimi was being honest to herself, before she left the village looked like it usual did, just don't mind some broken down buildings and a few crying folks. "It's still rebuilding and we hope Tsuande would offer to become the next Hokage."

Shizune nodded at Aimi's explanations and was relieved, Konoha is still Konoha. A part of her wanted to go back but Tsunade always finds the same reason to convince Shizune to not go. The Hokage's belifs will be the death of them, it's a suicidal job for whoever takes it. Still Shizune wanted to see her old friends who she grew up with like: Asuma, Kakashi and even Gai. She truly wondered when she'll ever meet them again and now here's an opportunity to come back. All her selfish desires were pushed aside when Shizune remembers Tsunade needs her the most. She is the image of the guilt Tsuande gave in to herself when she lost Dan. She woulsn't want to make to woman that taught her everything to do somethin rash or stupid, that's why she has to stay by Tsunade's side no matter what! Aimi noticed her look of conflict.

"I know it confuses you sometimes, right?" Aimi began still keeping the same smile, "Listen like you my loyalties lie to my friends and loved ones before the village's interests. I know it's conflicting but that's how we live right?"

Shizune nodded understanding Aimi's reasons comparing to her own. This woman might just be a good enough reason to leave Tsuande to her gambling habits, but then again her supposed aunt needs her more than ever. Tomorrow is the deadline for Orochimaru's deal, and yet Aimi and her two companions, Jiraiya and Naruto, are not aware of it. She's gonna have to make a choice soon: Konoha or Tsunade. The night seemed peaceful to Aimi but Shizune knows tomorrow is a day that's going to change her life for better or worse.

* * *

Omake: Recovering Time Hot Springs Style!

"See Michiko a simple hot springs would definitely cheer you up." said Hoshiko as she, her cousin, Ino and Sakura are taking a break from rebuilding the village, Hoshiko sighed cheerfully as Michiko blushed to herself as she looked down at the water, Hoshiko worried about her cousin approached her, "What's wrong?"

"W-what if there's a bunch of pervs looking over again?" she asked worriedly from the last incident, Hoshiko gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-hentai-sama isn't here, so no worries plus it's only us around. The adults are still busy around the village!" Hoshiko explained as Michiko nodded, while giggling at the nickname. Suddenly Ino approached the two Hitomis with a sneering smile.

"So Michiko?" Ino grinned lecherously which made the silver-haired girl uncomfortable, "How're you and Sho-kun?"

"We're fine!" Michiko squealed as Ino got behind and suddenly started groping her, Ino still kept that grin on her face.

"That all?" she teased as Michiko blushed more. Though once again Ino had a sly look, "say what if Sho saw you naked, what would you do?"

Michiko face was all red she hid half of her face under the warm water. Sakura could only look at her with total sympathy. Hoshiko, in the meantime, was giggling at the sight.

"**At least she's sociable now!"**

Suddenly Sakura had an annoyed look, she could feel that presence anywhere. A stupid feeling in her gut at the side of the fence. Using her 'strenght' Sakura bashed the fence only to reveal: Daichi, Sho, Hideaki and Hiraku all falling down with the fence. All the girls, expect Sakura, were shocked at the sight. Each of their faces suddenly started to turn red, as well as their hearts beat fast at a rapid rate. There were boys seeing them naked!

"You perverts!" Sakura accused, as Daichi attempted to defend himself due to the fact he would never see his sister and cousin naked, Sho and Hideaki sigh while Hiraku had a nervous grin on his face.

"Damn princess keep at it and pretty boy here would definitely want you to be at the bottom!"

Both Michiko and Sho blushed at the words as Sakura decided to pummel the Hitomi boy first and all the rest of the boys!

Few Minutes Later: Outside

All four boys seemed chocked out of their spirits, while the girls bring a nervous tension between the two. Sakura dragged Ino away pissed off at 'perverted Hitomis'. While Hoshiko laughed nervously and are escorting her brother and two teammates back to the compound only leaving Sho and Michiko.

"H-hey Michiko." Sho said hesitantly due to the awkward situation earlier, "I-I wouldn't mind, if I had you permission."

"W-What!" Michiko blushed again as she realized Sho overheard the conversation between her and Ino. She sigh as she dragged Sho to his place with an angry tick mark on her head...

* * *

Sorry for the fillerish episodes but I just wanted to give Shizune more screen time. We all know her background being Tsunade's boyfriend's niece and all, but think about it. All in her life Shizune constantly moved around with Tsuande being forced to grow up earlier than usual, not through some life-changing events, but because Tsuande was supposed to be her aunt. So I though wow that sicks to be her no time for some fun childhood moments and having Tsuande and Tonton as your only companions could really make her lonely at times. So that's why I added this chapter for the sake of some side character i really liked


	33. Legend or Myth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

TBH I really don't care how many reviews I got, since I'm writing for fun not for fame. I have fun doing these kind off stuff, being all creative and imaginative! So please understand my love of writing stories

* * *

CHAPTER 29: Legend or Myth?

Today was a terrible day for Jiraiya. Waking up from the bar he and Tsunade drank over, he realized he was drugged by his old teammate! IT's even worse on how he can't feel his chakra normally, it was like a jumbled puzzle piece he can't concentrate on his senses and chakra correctly. These screw ups almost made him kill Shizune, which Aimi reprimaded him for, he ignored her as figured out with Shizune that Tsunade is going to see Orochimaru! This hurt the toad sage emotionally, since if Tsunade agrees he'll have to kill her just like Orochimaru. Aimi could sense Jiraiya's despair feeeling total sympathy for her teacher. Naruto, despite being a ninja, was still being ignored for this dire situation sure he could now take on enemy chunins but can the kids really fight against a sannin, who is around the same level as a kage? Despite all these thoughts Aimi, Jiraiya and Shizune spotted Tsuande almost being killed by the snake sannin and another familair silver-hared ninja.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked in shock to see him here, "What're you doing here?"

"Can't you tell?" Kabuto said with a mocking smirk to his 'kouhai'," This is adult business Naruto-kun, no place for a child like you!"

This enraged Naruto as he decided to take on Kabuto, with Shizune backing him up. Meanwhile Jiraiya and Tsuande teamed up against their old teammate, while Aimi clutched her head painfully. The sannins were shocked on what is happening to the woman, even Shizune got distracted.

"**This feeling!**" Aimi thought frantically. This surge of pain is trying to get out, but the only thing in the way is her headband. Unable to bear the pain Aimi ripped off the forehead protector, for some reason coated in chakra, as balck markings spreaded all over her body. She had a calm yet murderous aura emitting around her. She took out her sword and pointed to the snake sannin, "Orochimaru, you're going to die for all the 99 victims that you've taken!."

Orochimaru could sense a familiar dark chakra coming for the Leaf woman, He gestured Kabuto to regroup with him warning him of the surge of power.

"That seal I never thought one would survive the experiments." Orochimaru chuckled as he finally remembers what that particular cursed seal is, "Years ago I took the liberty on attempting a more powerful seal than the Cursed Seal of Heaven, which had a survival rate of 10%, I trained exactly 100 of my prisoners to be physically and mentally ready for the seal, unfortunately I thought all of them perished probably a survival chance lower than 1%, but now it apparently the survival rate is truly only 1%. I call it the Cursed Seal of Hell!"

Once Orochimaru finished his brief history on his experiments, Aimi appeared quickly in front of the two, Kabuto surprised while Orochimaru grinned. (So apparently in these fighting scenes explanations=no fighting gotta follow those anime logics) With a kcik square in the face Orochimaru and Kabuto were sent back. Everyone else was surprised by Aimi's surge of power, her rage growing endlessly.

"You're going to regret giving me this!" she shouted as she performed quick handseals intending to finish off the fight in a second, "Wind Style: Tornado!"

As a tornado formed chasing Orochiamru more than Kabuto, the old ninja got caught being twirled around by the wind vortex. Suddenly Aimi appeared right in front of the sannin a dark Rasengan in her hands.

"Cursed Rasengan!"

As she hit the snake-man square in the chest, she didn't notice him 'shredding' his body like an actual white snake. Aimi was surprised that he survived, though she noticed an irritated look on Orochimaru as he finished of some handseals.

"Why isn't my it working!" Orochiamru cursed realizing, even though it was his seal he can't control Aimi. Realizing the situation an enraged Aimi smirked.

"My vengeance against you altered it to my own personal seal, no control from you. This is my seal no longer yours!" Aimi decalred as she was ready to take on Orochimaru only to not feel Kabuto's presence knocking her out from behind. As the markings fall back, Aimi entered a world of darkness.

"Aimi-chan!' Shizune screamed as she caught Aimi's body before it fell down. She was truly worried of the younger woman when she solely took on the two on her own! She was reckless and arrogant when that seal consumed her she held Aimi in her arms tightly not wanting to lose a recent friend. Luckily for them she could feel a fain heartbeat! Using her medical gifts Shizune did her best to improve Aimi's condtion. It seemed not only from being outcold but the fatiuge she has after the Cursed Seal resided, it was like she ran a marathon with a ton of boulders on her back. She realized her master, Jiraiya and Orochimaru called out their summonings. With Naruto the only they could do was watch the breathtaking powers of the Legendary Sannins...

The Next Day

A big victory for Jiraiya and Tsuande as they're able to drive Orochimaru off. Shizune and Naruto were relived since, Aimi is now awake and Naruto won the bet the last second and now holds Tsunade's necklace, a gift from her grandfather the First Hokage. Despite all that, Jiraiya could still feel an uneasy feeling about his ex-apprentice but promised her to find seals that would suppress her Cursed Seal more. Nonetheless Tsunade accepted to become Fifth Hokage, which Naruto finally agreed to.

"Alright it's time to go home!" Naruto screamed excitedly since it was only a few weeks, probably a month to finish this mission with the perverted hermit. Everyone else laughed at the antics of the bo-no young man. Aimi smiled at the sky since she left her team for some time, do they hate her now or are they still waiting for her? The thought were wiped out by logic since afterall Konoha is low on manpower so having high leveled jounins , like her, are usually sent on higher tiered missions than normally/ She smiled at the though of reuniting Team 1.

* * *

Yay we're done with the Tsunade Arc! And now for a new arc! One of the final ones, aren't you excited!

Anyways here's an omake just for the crap of it! BTW what did you think of the previous one?

* * *

Omake: Super Sweet Cute Date

"Kyaa Ino look at them they're so cute with each other!"

"I know Sakura the just two keep blushing with each other. Holy Crap hide!" Were the words of some of Konoha's biggest gossipers as they followed Michiko and Sho into the Hokage Monuments. Michiko has been recovering well for the last few weeks, she seemed more cheery than usual. Sho was carrying a bsket to the beautiful view of the village at night. The couple was having a good time. Though Ino felt a familair presence behind them.

"Whaat? Daichi, Hoshiko what're you doing here?" Ino wondered ntoiceing another teenager with them a few years older, "Who's she?"

"Hitomi Akene, Daichi and Hoshiko's older sister." Akene introduced herself to the two girls. She raised her eyebrow in wonder, 'May I wonder why you two seemed to be interested on my dear cousin and her boyfriend?"

"Just gotta make sure Sho is treating her right!" Ino said proudly. She feels that Akene could feel her relationship with the Hyuuga from before, "Besides Sho is my ex, but he's my best male friend!"

Their conversation was interrupted however, by the other two present at the monument.

"Ino, Sakura and you guys what are you all doing here?" Michiko asked blushing red, Sho took the liberty to pack up their finished dishings.

"You see princess we were stalking you." Daichi said bluntly as Ino and Sakura realized what he's planning. Michiko assumed they all in the same group, the three Hitomi siblings couldn't care less but Ino and Sakura thought otherwise,

"N-no that not it-" Ino said as she was interrupted by the most annoyed look from Sho. She knew that look from anywhere, sure the face is cute, but once you get an annoyed Sho he won't be talking to you for a few days, lucky if only for a few hours, "We'll just be going right now!"

Ino said as she dragged Sakura and the three siblings out of their view. Sho still had the same annoyed look since they ruined his moment to be alone with Michiko. Though he heard some giggling

"Hehe your face!" Michiko giggled as it was Sho's turn to blush even more...


	34. Back to the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 30: Back to the Leaf

It's been a week since the introduction of the 5th Hokage Tsunade and the village has been rebuilding at a faster rate than before. Team 1, with Tsunade's approval, were all promoted to Chunin along with Shikamaru. Yet Hoshiko, Hideaki and Hiraku must still remain genin but are now labeled as potential Chunins in the future, Akene was able to obtain the Special Jounin rank which she calls Aimi, Aimi-sempai. In the meantime Sasuke and Kakashi have recovered though there is some dark tensions between the Uchiha survivor and Naruto, all in the while Sakura could only watch. Despite all that it is an excellent day for Konoha, new Hokage, new ninjas and so forth.

Konoha Park

"I still can't believe you guys were all given promotions!' Aimi said as she told Team 1 of her adventures with Jiraiya and Naruto. Michiko's eyes were widen when Aimi even told of her cursed seal, now she has someone to relate even better. Aimi was glad, her team still sees her as "Aimi-sensei' after revealing much of herself. "Don't you guys want to celebrate?"

"No we're fine sensei." Sho replied with a smile. Michiko nodded agreeing with her boyfriend. She seemed more cheerful more carefree despite the still calm look, her eyes show a little more playfulness in them, which Aimi took noticed. Daichi still grinning as always and was rubbing in every genins' face of his promotion. Sho realized something, "Sensei why were both Daichi and I promoted as well, shouldn't it be just Michiko?"

"Well Sho-kun..." Aimi began to explain on ow there are surveillance cameras not only on the buildings but on the Forrest of Death as well, various higher ranking ninjas observe the genins. For that when Team 1 teamed up with Team Hitomi the higher ranks were interested and were surprised of their capabilities and leadership which caused them to rank up to chunin. Unfortunately since Team Hitomi's previous afflictions was Sound they were denied of the promotion but are allowed to become Chunin after the next Chunin Exams. All three new chunins nodded with total understanding, as they all decided to visit the new Hokage.

Hokage Office

"Hey Tsunade, Team 1 reporting for duty!" Aimi smirked since her team was the only one who got promoted. Tsunade sigh while Shizune greeted Aimi with full happiness. Michiko never saw Shizune before...

"Sensei who's that?" A deforemed Michiko whispered to a chibi Aimi in a rather comical fashion. Aimi started explaining on how she and Shizune had many 'good' times when they met each other. Unfortunately for Team 1 Daichi, despite his childish antics, was had a little perverted side. Thus a chibi Daichi's face turned blood red which caused Sho and Michiko to wonder why. After he explained his theory all three still chibified screamed.

"EHHHH?" Aimi sweatdropped as she got irritated by her team.

"We're best buds dammit! Daichi stop corrupting our battle couple!" Aimi shouted irritably, including a huge head and chibified body. Team 1 all nodded in unison, realizing their foolishness which prompt Sho to whack Daichi on his head. Tsunade sighed at the sight, still not believing this woman was involved with bringing her back.

"Listen I got a mission for you Team 1, but not Aimi." Tsuande said making Team 1 take it seriously now, "Unfortunately our client for Sho, Daichi and Michiko is not yet here so you may take a break, you too Aimi you've earned it after what we've been through."

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Team 1 decided to go to the 'almighty legendary' ramen restaurant a certain orange-clad blonde haired ninja worships. After ordering their respective flavors Team 1 was having a blissful day. Aimi wanted to point something out.

"You've changed Michiko" she said sincerly, once Michiko heard those words here face blushed in embarrassment,

"R-Really?" she said hope searing in her eyes. Aimi nodded, she came to explain Michiko doesn't have a tense demeanor anymore she still has that rolay air around her but it seemed like it calmed down. "Sensei..thank you!"

Aimi smiled at the sight they're all starting to grow up. First Sho, was stoic and distant from the rest but willingly cooperated, but now he seemed more relaxed like all his problems were gone and is more sociable. Then there's Michiko sure she keeps a calm facade hding her intents or actual feelings, but since she's with Team 1 more, she seems to show a lot more facial expressions, plus her short temper has a way longer fuse now. Then there's Daichi, Aimi turned her head menacingly to the Hitomi boy as she suddenyl attacked him giving his head the noogie!

"And when the hell did you become a perv!" Aimi's eyes were full of comical menace as Daichi begged Sho and Michiko for some help unfortunately for him they ignored his pleas. Aimi's chokehold became a little tighter making Daichi's face matching his main element, "Soo tell me Daichi-kun who was the bad influence huh!"

Daichi went on a full frontal desperate explanation. The day his sensei left the vilalge, Daichi wanted to visit Michiko at the hospital but got lost since the hallways are so long. Instead he ended up at Kakashi's room where an innocent book lied down there. His childish curiousness still intact Daichi picked up the book and a new world on women opened to his eyes. To bad Kakashi was still in his little coma at the time, which prompt Aimi to bonk Daichi's head again.

"Alright I'll keep to it myself then! Sheesh..." Daichi said with an annoyed look he heard Aimi muttering to ehrself on how he turning like the perverted hermit who recently left the village...again. Once they finishe their ramen Team 1 was ready to pack until a leaf messenger arrived and gave Aimi a letter. This caused her to sigh as she read the contents.

"Sorry guys, got an assigned S-Rank mission. Laters!" Aimi apologized as she headed back home to pack up, leaving Team 1 in the dust. Believing they waited long enough the newly promoted chunins headed to the Hokage tower. Though there was a girl around their age, they accidentally bumbed into.

"Watch where you're going!" she said rudely glaring at Team 1 with her black eyes. She fixed her brunette hair as she 'hmphed' away from Team 1. They all though she said 'commoners' or something.

Back to the Hokage Tower

On their way Team 1 noticed Akene and her team. The two teams nodded with each, it seemed Team Hitomi has a 'difficult mission'.

"**Ours better be worth a while**" Michiko thought as she entered the mission room of the building. She was fully recovered and was very eager for some action. Sho noticed her edginess, along with Daichi. Once they got there they noticed Team 7 there as well. Tsunade greeted them with a grateful smile.

"Alright your mission is to escort...Where is she?" Tsunade attempted to explain but unfortunately the supposed client isn't here yet. Suddenly loud commotions were happening which brought everyone's attention. Suddenly a teen male was lying flat on the ground, right behind her was the same girl Team 1 bumped into!

"You!" Daichi accused pointing at the girl. The girl was a very spoiled and smugged look on her face. "You're that rude girl that pushed as aside what's your problem?"

"Tsunade-sama, these mere commoners will be the one's to protect me?" the girl asked very haughtily, now this irritated Team 1 since 1 she's got that smug princess look, which annoyed not pissed Michiko off and 2 no one ignores Hitomi Daichi's questions and get's away with it! Tsunade nodded as she introduced the girl, she was simply Haruki of Sun Country her occupation is the next leader of the country and she is needed of escorts, that where Sho and his team come in. "Why not have the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan instead of them?"

"Because Kakashi is one of the more reliable ninjas in our village and is needed elsewhere, besides these kids are chunin ranked and are capable of such missions now." Tsunade explained to the spoiled Haruki. She smiled apologetically at Team 1's target. Aimi told her of Team 1, she knew of Sho's impatience, which imrpoved and Michiko's short temper, which also got better. As Sho, appointed by Michi and Daich as temporary team leader, instructed to pack up and meet by the gates in a couple of minutes. All in the while Team 7 saw the entire event, which brought dissatisfaction to a certain blonde haired genin.

"What!" Naruto screamed as he pointed to Team 1 like they're a nuisance or something, 'Not only you guys got promoted but you get to escort someone really important! You guys are so lucky, we have to protect some guy on a marathon or something!"

"Naruto, shut it!" Sakura retored, attempting to apologize to Team 1, which made Michiko "hmped' away from the dismantled team. As Team 1 set out for their new mission, no one seemed to noticed Sasuke's fist clenching in anger and jealously.

"**How could they, Uchiha-wannabees and a Hyuuga outskill me! At this rate I'll never be stronger than Itachi!**

* * *

Just wondering...did I portray the canon characters correctly. Yipee we're finally back to Michiko! Anyways in contrast to Team 1's mission, Team 7 is going to that filler arc Tea Country, so yea...I tend to fit it more to the anime since in the manga Naruto vs Sasuke in hospital happened right after the Tsuande Arc but that's the thing. I don't want to end this series yet.

Anyways anyone got better insulting words for Sasuke besides 'Uchiha wannabees'?


	35. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

I'm BAACCCKKKKK You miss me anyways here's a new chapter for this hope you like it! ^_^

Sorry about the delay, cause of someone named Irene... you'd get it if you lived at the East Coast...

* * *

CHAPTER 31: Onward!

To Michiko this Haruki is simply summarized in one word: spoiled. Ever since they started travelling to Sun Country, all Haruki did was simply complain from mere dirt on her royal garments, to being tired during the trip which prompt her and her bodyguard, Kai, to rest on the way. Right now Sho and Daichi are gathering campfire while Michiko found time to get to know her bodyguard more.

"So this Haruki?" she started, with hesitation clearly on her face. the bodyguard, noticing her look, reassured the the irritated girl.

"Haruki here was once a nice girl." he said reminiscing, he looked around the supposed Sun Country's heiress' age, "When she was younger she was to be engaged to a man that would clearly-

"I was going to ask a question, I don't want to know her life story." Michiko said with annoyance, eyebrow twitching, Kai quickly apologized to his own obliviousness, He described how Haruki is the tendered pampered daughter of her own country, but certain events forced her to be in fire country for a while. Since the Chunin Exams are over and a new Hokage arose, Haruki was finally able to request a team to help her get back home, which Michiko and Team 1 was assigned to. The Hitomi girl nodded at their situation, as the other two finally returned with the supposed firewood. Sho looked annoyed, while Daichi yawned with boredom which pissed Haruki off.

"Urggh lazy commoners!" she shouted them, mostly at Daichi. Her face show total anger and nuisance at Team 1, "Why can't you be competent and simply follow orders, afterall I am a 'princess' of a country men like you should be falling over heels for me!"

Team 1 sighed at her basking of her rank and class. Michiko was disgusted by her she seems to love rubbing their faces that she's a princess, then again Michiko is supposedly one too and it's Daichi and a few others's nickname to her. Daichi's eyebrow's are twicthing violently, being called a commoners from this girl; he's the next leader of the Royal Guard to Michiko definitely not 'common'. Sho, on the other hand, was clearly ready to kill something; being ordered around to do simple task that civilians could do, is this girl truly lazy? Also he has a girlfriend so no physical attraction to this girl.

"Look we got the wood, so why don't you start the fire?" Daichi said a calmly as he can, despite is increasing annoyance towards the spoiled teen. Haruki scoffed away with annoyance written on her face.

"Like I'd get my hand dirty for a simpleton's work!" she beloved she did not noticed Daichi's eye twitching uncontrollably. She did noticed Sho's snickering, "What's so funny?"

"Pfft you can't even do labor work." he smirked mocking her as she got irritated by her hired team's antics towards her. She took note of Michiko whispering to the boys, which the two nodded and started to disappeared into the forrest. She demanded to know where they're heading which her cries were unheard by the ninjas.

"Urrggghh why did Tsunade-sama gave me these kind of people?"

Forrest

"Can we please kill her Michiko?"

"No" was the only response to her cousin. Daichi whined like a child as he had a murderous look all over his face all in the while the same smile and eye twitching uncontrollably. Sho was quiet though he seethed out a bit rage. Michiko sighed at the boyd attitudes towards their client, sure the bridge builder was bearable but this is like an entire different level. Too bad her thoughts were interrupted.

"We can make it look like an accident!"

"I agree on that one."

"Enough!" Michiko said, her fuse finally ticking from all the hours of tolerating these three people! She bonked the her cousin's and boyfriend's head out of sheer annoyance! The two obliged and knew they deserved that after thinking of way on killing their client. "Geez I thought you'd be better than this Sho!"

"Sorry Michiko, I guess I got some influence to him." he promptly pointed to Daichi as he attempted to defend himself. Michiko ignored her cousin's excuses, when she could think of a plan to 'fix' Haruki's upper class personality. After Daichi's rant is finished, Michiko had her eyes opened with a clearly indicating of her so called plan.

"Look I don't really use this kind of tactic but I got something..."

Back At Camp

"I can't belive they all ran just like that!"

"Well Haruki maybe they're trying to do something just for you." reassured Kai calmly, since he put up with her attitude since they're children. He gave her a sympathetic smile trying to defend the hired ninjas. She knew her spoiled attitude is like a spoiled child, but he believes that Team 1 doesn't like that at all. maybe these guys will probably knock some sense into her. Hopefully. He noticed the emerging ninjas coming back from whatever they're doing. The black haired boy was now surprisingly calm now and the long haired boy didn't have a murderous gaze anymore. He sighed in relief as the boys calmly approached Haruki.

"Sho and I would like to apologize for our earlier behai-"

"You better!" Haruki quickly interrupted, since she realized she won this little verbal brawl between Daichi. She smirked not noticing the trickery glance in Daichi's eyes.

"If you actual learn to do some work for yourself!" he grinned at the stunned look of the Sun Princess. Haruki was baffled to get these 'commoners' to apologize she has to work? "C'mon it won't be that bad we'll teach you the ropes on surviving!"

She could feel hell already getting ready for her arrival, if these two let her die...

A Few Hours Later

Haruki was flat out exhausted; first she learned to make a fire, set up her own tent, fish for...well fish and probably more. Sure she learned all this in a short amount of time, which surprised Daichi, a part of her is grateful that these guys are not treating her like a princess she could also feel a bond forming between them. Throughout her years she never really had 'true' friends only people seeking fame and money, besides Kai who's always at her side, but still she didn't want to admit how they're 'changing' her so her initial response was the usual.

"Seriously what could I possibly use these skills for?"

"Um when you get split up from your guards or get lost." Daichi responded sounding like it was the most obvious reason. Haruki scoffed though Daichi noticed the lessened hostility at it, he grinned at the results, 'C'mon I know you like it when you learned it!"

"Shut. Up." Haruki gritted qith pure irritation with a hint of playfulness, Michiko smile softly at the sight as she approached them congratulating Haruki at learning essential skills for sheer survival. Haruki decided to play around with the only female companion she has for the trip, "I bet your daddy and mommy are graceful that their daughter is in the mere presence of myself?"

Michiko suddenly had a dark look at her face as she quickly turned around and left the woods, Sho in toll right behind her. She was baffled by the results, she didn't mean to hurt her feelings, Daichi sensed her worry.

"Michiko lost her parents a few years ago." Daichi said solemnly as he sighed can't believing Michiko still has a hard time on that topic.

Haruki realized her errors her little teasing unknowingly hit a spot on Michiko she had to apologize...

Forrest (Again)

"Michiko!"

Once she heard her name, she knew she had to stop. There's no point in running away from Sho since he embraced her his head resting on top of her's. He rubbed her back gently trying to make her feels any better. "Are you alright?"

Michiko knew she was only teasing her, but she never realized how much a mere comment of her dead parents affected her. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know anything about her past. Still it effected her more emotionally than ever before, then she noticed Haruki's presence approaching

"Umm Michiko?" Haruki said hesitantly, her face full of regret. She forced herself to look into Michiko's sadden onyx eyes, "I'm sorry if I hit a nerve!"

Michiko couldn't believe it, a couple hours ago this teen was all about herself every minute. Then now here she is apologizing from a mere unknown sensitive topic, guess she's not all that full of herself she is human afterall. She quickly responded on how it's fine since Haruki did not know of her circumstances which made the slightly older girl sigh in relief. Michiko noticed a subtle change no more hostility just simple playfulness from her words, she guessed it came from Daichi and Sho's 'teachings of pure awesomeness of surviving on your own!" as titled by her trickster of a cousin The next thing she knew she was being dragged away by said girl something about being almost there and a party to attend...

* * *

I'm very sorry for the very long update but here the reasons: 1 week vacation from when I came back, a little guess called Hurricane Irene came knocking by (literary) luckily for my place it wasn't that bad, though I feel bad for others that got flooded and lost power. Anyways my school is starting in about a week so totally slower updates once the week passed by. Anyways I've been watching different anime for a change, different genre but caught my interest: Infinite Stratos, Vampire Knight and Black Butler (Which I don't own any, they're owned by their respective owners aka DISCLAIMERS) ...I know Vampire Knight shojo you know anime for girls...I watched Ouran (I don't own as well) and loved it problem?

Anyways while I was at vacation I had scenes of my OCs inside Infinite Stratos, with some Naruto characters included if you don't know what the anime is look it up, though the genre parts I liked where Harem, aka 1 lucky and clueless dued with multiple girls wanting him and Mecha, aka piloted machines in shaped of reminiscent of humans of GUNDAM or Code Geass (I don't own!)

* * *

AU: Hitomis meet IS

It's funny since the past week it's like transfer student kept pooping left and right. First it's a transfer student from China Lingyin 'Rin' Huang at his homeroom (I'm going first name, last name since they're apparently many 'representatives' of various countries and all speak fluent Japanese. To me English is an international language so IF it ever gets dubbed hopefully) then there's Charles Dunios of France and Laura Bodewig of Germany. Yup typical day for Sho Hyuga just the many representatives of Japan, with his cousin Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, a childhood friend, Sakura Haruno, Ino's best friends and Hoshiko Hitomi, his ex-roomate, life could never be duller than ever. Though it was interesting he's at an academy of the Infinite Stratos, a mech initially labeled for women only used for a decade of warfare but stopped due to a peace treaty or something. Apparently a few selected men were able to pilot them and had to go to this school. There was him, Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin leader of the welcoming committee and is a year above them and Sasuke Uchiha, a distant relative of their and is always right behind Neji. Then there is the younger brother of the famed and legendary Chiyufuu Orimura, his name his Ichika Orimura. Then there is the French transfer student, his last name shows he came from the IS company of France. The girls around him, besides Ino, Hoshiko and Sakura at his homeroom, are all envious of Class 1-1, where Hinata and Sasuke are, since Chiyufuu-sensei teaches that class. Sho sigh since here is another transefer student coming.

"Alright class." brought the attention of Class 1-2's homeroom teacher as she gestured someone to come in, "This is Akira Hitomi a representative of Japan he been transferred here since he like Sho here is able to pilot an IS. please introduce yourself.

"My name is Akira Hitomi. Hope we all get along." the young feminine boy introduced himself. His silver hair length rivaled Ino's blonde, his graceful blue eyes searched around the classroom seeing another one just like his, "Hoshiko hey!"

"Hey coz!" she approached Akira giving him a hug. She smiled in relief that a relative was here at the IS Academy, though she sensed other girls glaring at her with all their hatred eyes.

Few Hours Later

Once class ended Sho was relived and approached his group, Ino grinned teasingly while Sakura sighed at the usual.

"So Sho whattaya think, another guy in this place?"

"I'm relived yet I'm wondering why Hoshiko was told to leave our dorm." Sho wondered since yesterday Maya Yamada, an assistant teacher of Class 1-1, explained Hoshiko has sent assigned to another dorm/ Sho was saddened since he made a new friends but accepted it nonetheless.

"Well Sho my cousin here is going to be your new roommate!" Hoshiko approached with Akira in toll looking deathly nervous at the girls ogling him. Sho noticed the new students frame, feminine just like him Sasuke, Nejim Ichika and Charles, except on how Charles and Akira seemed shorter. Akira quickly noticed Sho's intense eyes into him, he quickly blushed.

"P-please stop looking at me like that!" he stuttered, which prompt the girls to label him as the 'cute type'. Sho apologized and told him of his 'theory' of why they could pilot IS; men with high feminine build are allowed to wield these deadly mechs! Akira nodded understanding it, Hoshiko sighed at the Hyuga's antics. Yup this will be interesting with all these transfer students and all.

* * *

...Sorry just wanted to let that out of my head. It's like a balloon there's ideas all in my head but I just want to remove them to make my head a little more clear which prevents me from getting writers block. So what do you think? BTW Akira is DEFINITELY NOT Michiko in disguise (not sarcasm)


	36. Welcoming and A Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Dammit school is coming around the corner, actually a week! I'm excited and nervous since it's my last year on highschool, I already saw of my friends heading to collage...damn it feels like yesterday I was only a freshman. One of my history teachers was right, 'The next time you blink you'll be in fricking last day of my class." oh how true it was.

Anyways if you kinda noticed my little Arc formula is similar to the Naruto movies: 1. Introduced Stuck-Up selfish movie character with nice guy somewhere, 2. Had conflicts with originals cast and movie cast, 3. Main character has motivation speech to change movie character personality wise 4. One big movie villain with other side movie villains that each of the characters will fight 5. Main character use technique modified by movie somehow 6 END

So guess which phased are we in, each of these doesn't have to be one chapter=one phase

* * *

CHAPTER 32: Welcoming and A Party!

After the long days worth of traveling, Haruki was more open to her hired bodyguards. She admitted her stuck-up attitude was just to cover her problems away especially with her fiancee. She even confessed her outright jealousy of 'commoners' since they are able to do work on their own, too bad she has to keep up the facade again once they approached the gates. The guards allowed Haruki and Kai to pass easily but not for Team 1.

"Your passes please." said nonchalantly by one of the guards, Team 1 was surprised shouldn't they been infomred of this? Luckily Haruki intervened.

"How dare you question my hired hand!" she screamed antagonistically, her anger clearly shown, "They're hired to protect me, and if you do any harm to them I'll have father take your head!"

The guard quickly realized his foolishness and apologized wholeheartedly to Team 1.

Haruki's Mansion

Team 1 was impressed by the residence, that's coming from a prestigious clan that loves to show off their 'art'. Highly decorated streams of sun colors shine the lone building. Haruki explained on how it's only her and Kai living here, since she wanted to live on her own. Michiko was surprised she thought the place would have servants every corner to do her bidding but that's not the case. Haruki had an announcement.

"I know your mission is protect me until my task is done and all but..." she started taking off her 'mask' giving them a pretty smile, "I have a party to attend to by my fiance."

"No problem will just keep an eye around for you and the guest right?" Sho said simply wondering why she's making a fuss about it. He then took note a strange playful glitter in Haruki's eyes.

"My fiance is a man that simply loves women to be all around him, so it's a girls only." she admitted shamefully. The man she's supposed to marry is a total womanizer, she hated it but her father says 'it's the best for everyone'. She took note of the ninjas expressions: Michiko having a smirk while Daichi looked horrified at her for some reason. Sho could careless yawning at the supposed serious explanation. "Plus everyone's has to wear kimonos."

"That's easy!" Sho smirked he did show off his hair in front showing the very long length of it, even longer than Michiko's. Besides he's not buffed up or anything, his body structure was slim enough to be seen as a girl from a distance, "Don't worry a simple kimono with a little make-up will make me look like a girl. I man must pride himself on his talents, even if it is to be to look like a girl!"

For some reason Sho had a cocky smirk as he explained himself, while Daichi attempted to walk slowly to the exit. Too bad Michiko took noticed of her cousin's running antics.

"Oh hell no!" Daichi outright refused, once Michiko blocked the exit with a questioning brow," Last time I did it people considered me much more prettier than Michiko!"

"That's when we're seven Daichi we were pretty cute if you looked at the pictures." Michiko said, trying to resist a giggle, 'C'mon Aunty taught me on some aspects of using make up so let's get going!"

"Princess I love you and all but please some mer-No No NOOOOOO!" were Daichi's last words as he was ruthlessly dragged away by a grinning Michiko. Sho and Haruki sweatdropped at the sight.

"Princess?" Haruki asked bewildered by Daichi's nickname. Sho quickly explained on how Michiko is a heiress to her clan so that 'nickname' is a fitting title, "She has that aura around her but doesn't really act like one though..."

"Certain circumstances forced it she had no choice." Sho said ending the conversation quickly as he went ot the same direction to where his team is, all in the while Haruki sighed as she had to see her so called fiancee.

Few Hours Later Sun Palace

Michiko giggled at the sight of his childish cousin, she was very envious of him a simple wig that's long as her hair down made him really look like a girl. Afterall they're only 13 so Sho and Daichi's voices aren't THAT deep, just yet, besides none of their bodies seemed muscular as well. Sho just had to put some eyeliners to give his lavender eyes a more appealing look to it, which Michiko also envied. Still she beats them in chest size though her's pales in comparison to a certain Hyuuga heiress, luckily she beats Sakura's in a heartbeat. Haruki came up to the trio with a lean tall man of twenties and a familiar green eyed merchant lord.

"Haruki are these your friends?" asked the tall man his captivating brown eyes observed each of the three. Haruki nodded and resisted a giggle once he saw her fiancee make a move on Daichi, "You seem to be a shy one. Now now no need to be like that around me. My apologizes my name is Rai of Sun Country, what is this cutie's name?"

Daichi felt truly violated: first his breath is right on him, second his finger is right on his chin forcing him to look in the eyes. The disguised Hitomi was getting quite nervous since he doesn't 'swing' that way. He quickly eeped behind Michiko.

"Sorry sir my cousin is always shy with close contacts." Michiko quickly tried to save Daichi from a very humiliating show. She smiled charmingly towards the man. Then she felt Rai started to hit on her as well, she quickly defended herself to prevent a jealous Hyuuga, "Rai-san I have a boyfriend so sorry I have to reject any of your advances."

"He doesn't need to-"

"And I take my part of being his girlfriend seriously. I will always be faithful to him as he is faithful to me!" Michiko said proudly to herself, she took note of Sho's blushing face though he covered it up with his kimono sleeve. Afterall Sho is her first boyfriend and she wants it to be more than that but she knew her limits she's still too young for that. Rai seemed disappointed then he quickly switched to the last one.

"Ah a Hyuuga always a breathtaking sight to see one of you." Rai said as he kissed Sho's hand. Sho's eyes uncontrollably twichted.

"**Mission. Mission. Mission. No need to beat him up Sho do it later.**" He thought frankly as he calmed himself downed, He was grateful when Haruki came to save him from the same fate as Daichi, the Sun princess dragged her fiancee away as Team 1 is left with a familiar face who started laughing.

"Oh man Daichi your face!" Ryou said as he controlled himself. Daichi was fuming with pure rage towards the merchant. Michiko realized him and wondered why he is here, "Doing simple business, I heard Sun Country has very rare spices I'm trying to establish some trade around here to Fire Country, seems beneficial to all."

"Good to see you again Ryou, it's been a while!" Michiko said with a sense of familiarity, Sho noticed his two Hitomi's teammates conversing endlessly, it felt like he was alone again...

"Hey Sho c'mon we're talkin' about some ver intergring stuff why not join us?" were the welcoming words of this Hitomi Ryou, which Sho gladly accepted.

A Few Hours Later

Time passed on at the party, still in their disguises Sho and Daichi got somewhat comfortable on their current position. Ryou had to apologize since he had to go discuss more with Rai of their spice trading. Michiko quickly went to her 'serious mode'

"Alright 'ladies' part is almost done but we still have to keep an eye out for Haruki no matter what!" she said pridefully, though Daichi and Sho are scarily going into too much of their characters.

"So 'Chiko' what do you propose Sho should do to get into a deeper relationship with Michiko?" Sho asked with a higher pitched voice, he silently thanked himself for not hitting voice puberty early like Neji or Sasuke.

"W-well 'Shoko' he could..." began Daichi as he had a blush on his face, the wig isn't helping that he really looks like a girl right now, "Give her favorite snack, which is Strawberry flavored Pocky or complient on how beutiful she is and see her constant blushes it's too adorable. Kyaa-Ouch!"

Michiko bonked Daichi in the head once again, despite him being the first and loudest to protest he seemed to clearly enjoying himself right now. The silver haired girl's eyes had a sudden death glare scaring 'Chiko' to hide behind 'Shoko'. She quikly reminded the two 'girls' to keep an eye out for Haruki, and his fiancee. Still despite the endless chattering around this so called 'party', wichi is mostly Rai flirting with every single girl while Haruki just follows him like a stray dog.

"He doesn't deserve her." Daichi gritted in anger, which both Sho and Michiko nodding in agreement. His anger quickly diminished leaving behind a grinning Daichi, "Five bucks says Kai is the better one: You since he lives in the same place with her there has to be some tension or something!"

The couple glanced at each other then looked blankly at Daichi before they could do anything Rai got the attention of everybody.

"Attention, Haruki and I will be married in a few days isn't it lovely girls!" he said blissfully as he could here the complaints of the others. He brought his hand up to silence them all, "No need to worry I'm in an open relationship, Haruki won't mind not won't you dear."

"Y-Yeah..." she said distantly looking away in disgust. Haruki truly hated this arranged marriage she took note of the three ninjas looking at her with worry. As she approached them she gestured to leave the place quickly not noticing Rai introducing two of his ninja bodyguards...

Back At Haruki's Mansion

The three ninjas are looking with sympathy at the teen in front of them. Sure they never had this much 'drama' in their lives but it still saddens them to see someone who looks so strong look fragile.

"Just let it out, scream if you can curse if you can just let it all out." were the words of Michiko as she left silently with Sho following suite. Daichi and Kai stayed to be a witness to Haruki's screams.

"Urggghhh" she creamed as she got angry her eyes expressing total hatred to a projected image of her fiancee, all in her head, "Dammit! Damn you! You' don't deserve me you idiotic swine, I know there are poeple that care for me but unlike you all you want is my damn money you son of a bitch! You can have it all I never wanted this I just want to be free of this dammit!"

Haruki felt good inside herself, she seemed relax as she suddenly collapsed Kai caught her looking into her sleeping form very dearly.

"I'm sorry my lady but I'm nothing but a commoner to you. You deserve someone of higher status."

"You idiot." Daichi growled looking at the lovestruck bodyguard. Kai had a confused look as Daichi started talking a little too loud, "Who cares about social class! I say screw all that, what matters when it comes to relationships is the person you want to be. Sometime it hurts that you have let them go to be with the one they love but isn't that what you want Kai? For Haruki to be happy? So don't make her marry that bastard of a womanizer!"

Daichi never felt angrier than before, deep down inside himself he truly envied Sho and Michiko. The two were really meant to be but he knew Michiko longer. He never realized his feeling towards his cousin until he looked back. Still Michiko saw him as a brother ans that's enough for him to be happy. He felt like his older sister when she's also with Katsuro. Now seeing this guy killing himself away since he's too afraid to admit his feelings to Haruki just irritated him. He quickly apologized for his shouting antics as he rest for the night.

With Sho and Michiko

"H-hey Sho."

"Hmm?" the two were alone in the room they're staying at, the bed was big enough just for the two of them. He could sense Michiko's nervousness, is this mission really made her thinking about something. He allowed Michiko to continue.

"Will you always love me and only me?' she blushed as she looked away in embarrassment, "I'm so selfish when I'm with you."

"It's alright to be selfish when it comes to love." Sho admitted when he guided his hands to force Michiko to look into his eyes showing his tender affection proving his own selfishness he wants her to look into his eyes, "I will always be yours as you will be always mine."

"S-Sho I love you."

"As do I." he confessed smiling at the sight of Michiko's beet red face. The two just held each other for a long time not caring about the time, it's just been a while since they had a moment like this together. Sho inhaled her scent still recognizing the same scent from her. It was refreshing a savior, he would never let her go. Sho noticed how Michiko fell asleep in his arms fro some reason he reminiscent the first day they met each other.

_Five Years Ago Konoha Park_

_Bitterness was written all over the young Hyuuga's face. He tried to hide it his tears in the shape of a rude expression he knew he can't keep this up forever. Still it ticked him off on how ino just left him like that! Doesn't any of their moments ment anyting towards her? He could feel tears coming out but he refused them to come out. A silver haired girl came to the lone park noticing the lonely Hyuuga boy._

_"It's alright to let it out." she said innocently. The boy was shocked on how she could read him so easily, "Your eyes show a sea of feelings, well that's what my daddy tells me. So it's alright to let them out!"_

_Sho felt the tears coming out uncontrollably as he looked at the girl beside him. She encouraged him to continue not to turn back._

_"Just be honest with __yourself, no need to hide!"_

Present

"Michiko..." Sho said tenderly as he caressed his girlfriend's pretty face, He smiled at the sight of her, "You've helped me all those years ago. Nothing I do will be able to fully repay you, I'll always be honest with you. I love you."

He realized they're still on a mission, but still when would he have another moments like this? He put the worry aside as as fell into slumber, afterall they still have a mission to do...

* * *

Oh yeaaa Romance baby! Sorry for you anti-tomantics but c'mon we all know those two are in a relationship so why not have some fluff with them? Anyways that 'crossdressing scene' with Daichi and Sho are influenced by the anime Black Butler (I so don't own!) If you noticed I made this arc a little light hearted compared to the others, a little break from the VERY serious events, I just want to show how these three are 'growing up' Anyways here's the next part of my little X-Over Hitomi meets IS. I trukly recommend watching Infinite Stratos if you're into the harem with Mechs! Anyways another part of Hitomi meets IS

* * *

"Hey Akira"

"Sup?" asked Akira Hitomi when Sho wanted to start a conversation. The two of them are returning back to their room, though a legion of girls stalking the two was very noticeable. Besides most students of IS Academy were n ever actually encountered many males in their lives so seeing two interact was most fascinating. Too bad for them Sasuke and Neji were outright too quiet and too sexy.

"It's been a week since you moved in and I still haven't seen your IS." Sho admitted as grinned very eager to know. "I'll tell you mine then: My IS is named Guardian Angel it's a CQB expert and I have lethal weapons known as Blade Fist, which are blades coming out the hands of my IS their range may expand but the damage lessens."

"Ok fine my personal IS is called Houku." Akira introduced flipping an earring reminiscent of a wolf howling, "My IS if a Jack of all Trades perfect to balance out any specialist IS in a pair."

Sho was clearly interested an IS machine of specializing in none. He clearly noticed the girls looking at them, he took note of hearts swooping around. He gestured them to leave as they noticed the room across from them.

"Charles, Ichika how's it going?" Sho asked his neighbor across their dormroom. The two greeted enthusiastically as they headed up to the rooftops to meet up with their friends, "Mind if we come as well?"

Ichika couldn't refuse the offer more guys the better, right?

"Ichika why are they here?"

"I let them Houki, why not?"

"Just wondering." Houki felt annoyed she really wanted it just to be her and Ichika but she couldn't admit all her 'rivals' to her childhood friend. Still she's glad Ichika is making good friends. Sho and Akira could feel the strange tension with all the girls who had their eyes at Ichika. Too bad the dunce couldn't even understand a girls feelings.

"S-so Cecillia I heard of your long ranged IS Blue Tears is one of a kind. Can you tell me more of it?" Akira asked with a sincere smile that no one could resist not even Sho.

"**He's pretty cute almost like a girl**"

He smirked and took note that Cecillia Alcott is pridefully describing her own personal IS, saying how it's a long ranged IS with drone that would distract her enemies. Akira looked like he has idolizing these girls, Sho did promised Hoshki that he's help out Akira with his 'social skills'. Yup his day just got even more interesting than ever...

* * *

BTW I forgot to ask, if I say review will you (Puppy Eye Mode) review?

Update: Just fixing some grammar errors and all that kind of stuff


	37. The Fortunes of the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Just a short chapter right before my school started, Sorry if it seemed too short but it's better than nothing right?

* * *

CHAPTER 33: The Fortunes of the Unknown

Been a few days since Team 1 entered Sun Counrty, and Haruki's been acting odd lately that even Kai can't tell what's wrong with her. At the living room Team 1 and Kai were discussing Haruki's odd behavior.

"She seemed lost in her head." Sho concluded as he looked at everyone deducing if they have any objections. Kai seemed reluctant, 'Kai, what's on your mind?"

"Well it's the marriage my lady has to partake, she doesn't to enjoy it." the bodygaurd admitted as he tried to put up a strong front at the ninjas, "It's just her happiness is my happiness and-"

"It's alright man we understand!" Daichi said enthusiastically. As he quickly formed a heart manipulating from his glass of water, "It's kinda obvious you love her, how long did you know her anyway?"

"I've been childhood friends with her since I could remember, she saved me and her father appointed me to be her personal bodyguard-"

"Um cool story and all." Daichi interrupted Kai and apologetic smile, "But your life story ain't in our interest, just want to know how far you'd go for her."

"Kai we want you to keep protecting her not only from physical harm but from her inner troubles as well, can you do that?" Michiko asked with her royal aura emitting around her.

"O-Of course I will not let harm to fall to my lady!"

Team 1 smiled at Kai's devotion to Haruki, they wanted to explore more of the place they temporarily stayed. Kai seemed to be a little more relaxed as he continued on his duties to keep an eye on Haruki. Team 1 wandered the streets and took note the streets are similar to Konoha, lively and peaceful never showing any hints of it's darkest secrets. They wondered around for a while unitl a voice appealed to them.

"Want to learn for future? It's for free!" said a mysterious cloaked man. He took note of Team 1. "Ah Leaf Ninjas it's been a while since I gave them a future! Please come in!"

"Let's go." Michiko said firmly as she entered the fortune teller's abode. When she came in she took note of a round table with a crystal orb in the middle. Sho and Daichi entered as well.

"Seriously this place looks sweet!" Daichi said in amazement from the pearly decorations around the room. He took noticed the mysterious man smiling as he was gestured to come first. "Alright what do you see in me!"

"Hmm?" the cloaked figure thought outloud as the crystal ball suddenly glow. He grinned suddenly, "I see the reincarnation of the Legendary Second Hokage!"

The crystal ball emmited a vision of somesorts...

_Unknown Time_

_A group of bandits are terrorizing a caravan on their way to Fire Country. The leader grinned greedily at the merchants._

_"Give us the money and we'll think of not hurtin' any of you!" he commanded, the elderly merchant gritted his teeth in defiance. The bandit smile was filled with bloodlust, "If not then die a slow and painful-"_

_"Water Style: Water Dragon: Barrage!"_

_As the jutsu has been called out a tremendous amounts of water dragons emerged from the suddenly withered trees. It attacked the bandits without any mercy. Suddenly a young black haired man emerged from the shadows, his blue eyes pierced to what's left of the bandits._

_"I-Its the Neo Second Hokage! Run!"_

Present

"That's me huh?" Daichi glanced at the supposed older and stronger himself. He grinned as he's very confident that he will grow as strong as that Daichi in the future. The fortune teller was gleefully smiling as he took glanced of Sho.

"And you Hyuuga do you wish to see your own future?" he asked Sho, as Sho glared at him.

"Knowledge of the future could alter it, your visions are obviously fake." he accused. He had nothing wrong with fortune telling if it's about his luck, but something about his future is something he is not certain off. It's not like people will come from the future and change their time. The fortune tell laughed hysterically.

"Correct Hyuuga. My visions are 'possible' futures for you all. Isn't it nice to know what you will be doing n a couple of years ahead, hmm?" the man asked as he got interested in these customers of his. Using the same ritual the crystal started glowing again.

_Unknown Time_

_"Too easy!"_

_"Tch damn that Hyuuga!" were the cursing words of enemy ninja. An older Sho smirked arrogantly, his long flowing hair and formal robe is a mess thanks to these guys. His hands are emitting a very familiar glow._

_"Blade Fist! it's over for you!"_

_"Wha-" as sudden as it was the ninja's head was simply gone from his body. As the head fell down only fear and realization was the last thing the unfortunate ninja saw. Sho smirked._

_"Hyuuga eh?"_

Present

"Wait what else happened!" Sho demanded as he took note of his older self. Did he really grew arrogant for the nest couple of years? He seemed different, more emphatic of death if it's possible. The fortune teller laughed uncontrollably.

"Like you said boy 'knowledge of the future could alter it'! So don't worry you won't be that cocky when you're older. Hopefully!" he told the Hyuuga as a solemnly nodded. He patted Michiko's shoulder gesturing for it to be her turn. Michiko glanced at the orb passively. Her intense stare startled the fortune teller.

"Ah a vision that is not into the deep future I see." he muttered to himself as Michiko took note of the event in the orb.

_Unknown Time_

_A lone Michiko is sitting in the rain, her tears are covered by the weather. She took note of the very windy and dangerous weather all around her. She cried endlessly as she looked out into her blank colorless eyes..._

"The hell, I get b-blind?" Michiko asked in fear as she started trembling. Suddenly she could remember her brother's words on how the Mangekyo would cause them to be blind! Sho ran up to her to embrace her glaring at the cloaked fortune teller.

"L-Look I apologize but this is what it gives out to our customers you see!" he said frantically as he tried to save his own skin, "Though it is strange to see a vision that would probably happen this year, must be something important and all that. A-Anyway how bout a fortune?"

All of Team 1 was hesitant, they got their vision of the future and now some actual fortune? Daichi went back to his usual bored look giving Sho a quick glance. Then Sho with his alert eyes look at Michiko's clam look. All three nodded simultaneously.

"Alright spill the fortune!" Daichi said as he tapped his foot rapidly. The man grinned as he circled around the ninjas, and finally he laughed.

"I see a challenging battle in the coming moments! Ha truly worthy adversaries to test your limits!" he predicted. Then as sudden as his insanity personality he showed them out of the way. "Well hope you have many fortunes in your lives!"

Team 1 bid the man farewell as they all decided to return back to the mansion. The fortune teller smiled devilishly as he glanced at Michiko with an all too familiar smirk.

**"Lets see how much you changed**"

Mansion Nighttime

"W-Welcome back guys!" Kai greeted as the doors suddenly opened. He had a nervous look on his face, none of the ninjas are oblivious to it.

"If there's something wrong, speak." Sho said simply as Kai got startled by the Hyuuga's simple statement.

"Haruki wasn't anywhere at the mansion at all and I got this letter from the front door right after you guys left!" he said.

"Did you read the letter?" Michiko asked, Kai quickly shook his head as Michiko sigh, "Seriously do you really need our permission to read the letter.

"I-It's not that, I can't seem to open it because of this strange seal!" Kai complained as he brought out the said envelope, at the dead center was a kanji of the word seal.

"I see the mailman must've been some sort of ninja, only chakra would unlock these kind of seals, pretty simple for ninjas to deliver messages around with each other. Since they don't want any civilians to read the contents, it's a basicmethod for shinobis to send private letters to each other." Michiko explained as she undid the seal at the letter by sending a small portion of her chakra. A letter suddenly came from the envelope which made Michiko read it. As she read it her face became of mixed anger and disgusted. "How dare he. That Rai fellowe is truly full of himself!"

"What does it say?" Kai asked now worried. Michiko scowled ass she gave him the letter which told a quick summery to Daichi and Sho.

"It says that Rai has kidnapped Haruki and decided the wedding will be tomorrow, whether she likes it or not she will take part of it and no one is going to stop him from obtaining the wealth and power of Sun Country!" Michiko explained as both her teammate nodded at the explanation. Kai looked in absolute terror.

"I-It also says he has hired dangerous ninjas to act as his bodyguards, so no one dare to act against him!"

Team 1 nodded as they realized their situation just got worse and probably interesting. Their assigned mission was to simply protect Haruki of the Sun Country nothing more, so if it has to go fighting against her fiancee then so be it! The three young ninjas dedicate themselves to this mission since afterall Haruki is technically , deemed by them, in 'danger' thus they'll be allowed to beat the living hell out of Rai!

"Remember what that fortune teller told us?" Daichi asked as his childlike and tricky facade now gone. The other two remembered,as Daichi recited them, "A challenging battle in the coming moments, this has to be it!"

Team 1 decided to formulate plans to crash the coming wedding even if it means to make Sun Country despise them all! Afterall their mission was to 'protect' Haruki from any deemed threats!

* * *

I'm glad that I'll put this chapter up before I go back to school, So next chapter another awesome battle showing Team 1's improvements! Hurrahh!

Anyways back to the mini crossover!

* * *

"Woah Akira-kun dodge that, if you get hit by it then your IS will malfuntion!"

"W-wait his Guardian Angel could do that?" said the silver haired boy as he is currently battling Sho with their respective IS. Akira's IS matches his hair color. Spiky silver and black emitted around showing off some sort of royalty. A black headband is around his head in he same design as his suit. "Long Range mode go!"

Akira's IS suddenly brought out a huge gun big enough to be held by at least twice of Akira's size. As he zoomed into the scope he took note of Sho's intense speed at his IS. "Slow down will you?"

"Not fast enough!" Sho taunted as he suddenly appeared right behind Akira! The tip of his IS gloves formed an straight lined energy. Unlike Houku, Akira's IS, Sho's Guardian Angel was in a more curvy ranged of patterns for his IS design. Though his wings are a reminder of an actual angel. A quick swipe should've ended the battle but Akira was able to duck in time.

"Close Range!" Akira announced as his gun suddenly transformed into a sword that would match his IS's pattern and color. The two clashed on top of the battle arena. Many spectator stood in awe by the battle between one of the few selected men that could use such a deadly weapon. Hoshiko smiled to see her cousin able to fend off against Sho's CQB specialty with her balanced IS. Ichika was amazed to see the two duke it out! Cecilla had to speak.

"Amazing Akira-kun is as good with his range weapons with his close ranged weapons as well!"

"But Sho has the upper hand with close ranged battles, His IS speed is unmatched only comparable against Sasuke and Neji IS." Houki said grudgingly as she had a jealous expression due to her lack of personal IS. Suddenly the alarm went off announcing the winner.

"Winner: Sho Hyuuga!""

The two participants congratulated each other.

"Man Sho your IS is insane!"

"Well Akira I'm surprised you were able to fend off my specialty for such a time!" Sho complimented to Akira casing him to blush. He raised his eyebrow towards the shorted silver haired boy. "Sad that you lost?"

"No." Akira smiled as he waved to the cheering crowd around them, "I'm glad I was able to hold off on my own!"

Sho nodded at the enthusiastic boy as he waved to the cheering crowd as well. The school tournament seemed so close, he has to find a partner and he thinks he just found the person he's looking for...


	38. Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Back to school, yep luckily it's my last year so I get to leave earlier :P Anyways here's another fight scene (FINALLY)

BTW I never thank you viewers once I hitted my 1000th hit, so thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 34: Wedding Crashers

The plan was simple for Team 1 and Kai, all they had to do was crash the wedding. Though for some reason Daichi is complying to do it when it when the preist is about to say the last lines at a wedding for a more dramatic effect. Sho was surprised since he thought despite all the parties that Haruki had to go, which had traditional formal wear but the wedding was in another different style of formality with suits and dresses not yukatas or kimonos. It didn't matter they still had to sabotage Rai's wedding for Haruki's wishes, she doesn't like him one bit and Team 1 glad to take him out, especially Daichi and Sho.

"That creepy bastard is going down!" Daichi announced right before they commenced the plan.

"Not his faulty you looked like a girl with that damn wig." Michiko muttered as she sigh at her cousin. She was eager to fight against those two bodyguards of Rai though.

"Are you guys finally ready?" Sho asked with eyebrows twitching, since Daichi kept ranting on how he's going to kill the man for violating him, even though it was a simple touch in the chin. Sure Sho didn't like the guy, he's just very flirty from what he could tell. The two Hitomis nodded as all three of them grinned.

"Let's do it!"

Couple of Minutes Later

The chapel is now empty, every guest ran for their lives. Team 1 was battling against the two bodyguards while Rai is holding Haruki at knifepoint. The two bodygaurds named Ichi, and Han, seemed to be toying with them. With Ichi's lightning style specialties and Han's unbeaten speed both are a total nuisance. It boiled Michiko to no end.

Michiko was outright worried she knew Daichi's weakness is electricity and this guy is taking total advantage of it. She noticed Daichi's exhaustion from dodging so many lightning jutsus that she could hear his hard breathing. Ichi was forming another set of handseals once again.

"Lightning Style: Volt!" he shouted as the electric projectile was aiming for Daichi. The Hitomi boy brought his arms bracing for the pain, but it never came, he felt a force of push as he was sent to the side.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she fell back breathing hard as she clutched her injured arm from a spark. Gritting her teeth she nodded to Daichi, since Sho is fighting Han, to do another team attack. Forming handseals with Daichi both shouted their attacks.

"Water Style: Giant Wave Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Tornado!"

The two technique collided with each other, destroying the contents of the chapel. Suddenly the water is being sucked in by the tornado as it followed Ichi. He took note of the two's destructive antics when fighting people, he frowned. Though he didn't suspect for the tornado to catch up to him way faster! Michiko smirked while Daichi grinned and proudly announced their combined jutsu.

"Water Style: Waterspout!"

The swirling form of water caught Ichi as he was drowned by the merciless water. Han was shocked to see his partner killed so easily by a bunch of kids.

"You damn brats are now gonna die!" he gritted his teeth in anger as he passed by Sho in a blink of an eye and caught Daichi into a chokehold! He smiled mercilessly as he took the air from the boy, Though he didn't forget the other one, with his mighty speed he caught the other girl in a chokehold as well!

"S-Sho!" Michiko said with her air being taken from her. The Hyuuga quickly dashed as he prepared a kunai ready to stab him in the back. Too bad he was quickly kicked, but he recovered as fast as he got pushed back. He quickly took note the water spout is like a released wild creature, it's neither enemy nor friend. So smirked once he came up with a quick plan.

"What's wrong too afraid to fight a Hyuuga?" he taunted as he hoped this guy's pride is big enough for him to do something really stupid. Sho was right, Han threw the his teammates on the side as he charged with his amazing speed to be right in front of Sho in an instant! Both are fighting face-to-face, too bad Sho's knows his Blade Fist takes time to form, and right now he's forced to using a simple kunai against the fast man,

"**Gotta stick to the plan!**" Sho thought as he kept circling around Han to have a good view of the whirling water still rampaging. He quickly dodged another swipe as he kicked Han closer to the waterspout. Han gritted in anger as he was being play around by a mere kid.

"Damn brat!" he snarled in rage as he blindly charged into the back of Sho, to bad he doesn't know one of Sho's abilities.

'Hell Spin!"

Sho quickly spun as fast as he can forming a familiar red burning sphere. As he sped he took note that Han was caught by it and is now immobilize, he took note the waterspout coming closer and right behind Han as well. Sho saw his revived teammates as they had handseals once again! They're able to control the waterspout! The Hitomi cousins nodded to Sho to release his jutsu, once he did it Han's body couldn't take the fast paced temperature changes from hot to cool in a matter of a millisecond. His screams are unheard in the vortex of water as he met the same fate as his partner.

"My oh my I never thought they be killed so easily by mere children." said Rai as he 'tsk' his head, He grinned as he took of his battered suit revealing some type of light armor, mostly for a fight. "Been a while since I stained these hands with blood."

He quickly dashed around the battered Team 1. Daichi was quick to recover, his eyes burning with a certain fire.

"Time for payback you damn creep!" he said as his kunai clashed with Rai's, though Rai looked confused.

"What are you talking about I never met you!" Rai said with a lost expression. Both are still clashing ninja tools despite the conversation.

"You sick bastard you violated my fricking mind you're gonna pay!" Daichi said with full on determination. Rai's eyes were widen just realizing something.

"The party! Y-You're a crossdresser? And I...ack!" Rai screamed as his brought his tongue out in total disgust.

"Not a crossdresser! Undercover and you're gonna pay for flirting with Sho and princess!" Daichi screamed back with more volume. Both Sho and Michiko recovered in time to help Daichi out.

"You're gonna pay for kidnapping Haruki!"

"And forcing her into this wedding!" Both Michiko and Sho shouted respectively as they charged with weapons on hand. Rai was able to dodged the three's almost perfect teamwork. He never thoguht mere children would be this annoying.

"Not bad you brats, but it's over for you all!" He said with an overconfident smirk as he formed handseals.

"Sun Style: Heat Wave!"

Suddenly a powerful emberring flare surrounded all of Rai. Team 1 all looked in fear, but Michiko had a very determined face. She quickly charged in front of Rai forming handseals.

"Michiko wait!" Sho shouted in terror to see his girlfriend just run recklessly into a charging jutsu. As Michiko ran she remembers a conversation she had with Haruki before her kidnapping.

_Two Days Ago_

_"I'm so envious of you girl!"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because look at you you can do whatever you please while I can't..." Haruki drifted as she looked at the beautiful sunset with Michiko. Michiko stood up to give Haruki a hug. "M-Michiko?"_

_"Haruki sometimes your duty should be over your own personal desires..." Michiko started since she felt the same before, but she's not going to be a hypocrite to this older girl, "Look if you don't like the way you're living I say screw it! Find your own path and live it to the fullest."_

_"Woah Michiko that's such a beautiful speech! It's like you've been through that!" Haruki said in awe seeing Michiko's charisma emerge from the usual calm exterior. Michiko looked unto the blazing sunset._

_"It's like being a phoenix you die and you're reborn! That's how it was to me..."_

Present Day

"Like a phoenix..." Michiko said to herself as the area around her suddenly became hotter. Suddenly her hands are all engulfed in flames. She crossed her hands as the heat increases, and suddenly she let go.

"Vanish with the flame! Hoo!"

Michiko let go of the flames in her hand as it formed as fiery wave to stop Rai's own Heat Wave! Michiko's flames soared high into a reminiscent shape of an immortal bird, while Daichi and Sho looked at aamzament of Michiko's new jutsu she was able to develop.

"So that's the new technique she's trying to complete" Sho said as the fire danced with itself.

"All thanks to Houku, Michiko's elemental training where cakewalk, she just has to balance herself out." Daichi said with a grin as all the fire disappeared as if it was never there. As the hot temperature vanish with the blinding dancing flames left a surprised Rai.

"I-Impossible no one ever survives that!" he said in disbelief as he took note of a unconscious Michiko as he approached her slowly he took of the other two boys standing up with all their might.

"N-Not letting you hurt anyone, anymore!" Sho said as his eyes are fired up. Despite his body's fatigue and damage, Sho's willpower allowed him to charge against Rai with his Blade Fist at the hand, literary.

"Hell yea you're gonna die!" Daichi said with his trademark grin as he formed water around his hands suddenly a quick splash was heard. 'Water Style: Water Jet Blade!"

The water around his hands are moving at a very rapid rate. Both Sho and Daichi attempted to cut Rai off but only their techniques collided as they fell unconscious as well. Rai looked at the scattered remains of the chapel and the wore down Team 1 he laugh with glee as he took a kunai deciding on who to kill first. He felt a foreign presence suddenly.

"What the-" he said to himself as he took note of a cloaked man with his unconscious bride in his hands! "You get away from her!"

"And what? Take away her freedom from you, not a chance!" said the cloaked man as he approached Rai with a welcoming smile.

"You're just that stupid fortuneteller everyone belives, your visions are a load of bullshit!" Rai told the cloaked man. Yet the aura around him seemed different, same look same crazy personality but why is there such a dreaded feeling? Suddenly a large 'poof' came around the supposed fortuneteller.

"It was fun being someone else for a bit but I gotta tell the poor guy to go back so let's get this over with." said the now revealed black haired man, with piercing blue eyes. He had a bored look as he took note of the trembling Rai in front of him. He also looked at the scattered Team 1, "You did good lil sis, if you weren't so worked up over his goons then you could've crushed this guy no problem. Always a show off are you?"

"W-Who the hell are you?" Rai asked in fear as he realized a power waves of chakra coming from this man. This man was talking causally yet he had that deathly aura around him, he could feel his gaze looking at him with very predator-like eyes. He felt the wind right behind him as he barely dodged the man's sword. He stumbled as he attempted to use whatever he can, his last jutsu took a lot out of him! "Sun Style: Blast!"

The man's sword glowed red in awe as he sliced the fiery projectiles coming right to him. His expression grew more bored as he deflected each attack with his sword all in the while yawning. "You're boring, don't worry I'll give you a quick death."

Rai stood there in fear as he felt exhausted from his heavy chakra usage, he collapsed refusing to accept death. "Who are you?"

"Can't let my little sister die from your filthy hands, name's Hitomi Katsuro and this is your final goodbye!" Katsuro introduced himself as he stabbed the man with is own kunai! As Rai's eye faded away, he cursed whatever granted him to deserve this. The corpse and three unconscious bodies made Katsuro sigh.

"Geez sis always getting yourself into these kind of stuff. Well I'm glad Daichi is devoted to you as ever and your boyfriend...I approve." Katusuro told to himself as he had a scene to vanish

The Next Day Haruki's mansion

"Thank you so much for all of your help!" Haruki smiled at her hired hand as she hugged each of them. She wore royal clothes only meant for leaders of countries. "Though i want you guys to celebrate with me and all but you guys gotta leave asap!"

"Huh why?" Daichi asked as he looked sadden to leave a new friend. Haruki is rubbing her cheek with a finger, all in the while with a sheepish smile.

"Well you see..." she started until a loud commotion could be heard outside of her home.

"Get those nonbelivers!"

"How dare they destroy our sacred church!"

"How dare you hold our dear leader as hostages!"

Team 1 was looking at disbelief as they could feel a crazed mob from the other side of the door.

"Whoops." Michiko sweatdropped realizing her destructive tenancies could be a little over the edge.

"It's alright you guys, no harm done to me so you'll get payed extra once you guys come back I already sent a messenger bird about this to you hokage!" Haruki explained as she took note of Team 1's tiredness from yesterday, "Well there is that emergency exit at the back..."

Suddenly a power wind blew as the doors finally opened to reveal the mob.

"Where are they?" the mob scramed as they asked for Haruki.

""Ummm thata way?" she said to herself hesitantly as she pointed to the excat opposite direction of where Team 1 went. The mob followed her orders as they got pumped to find these ninjas, Haruki could only sweatdropped at the sight. She smiled at the sun as she was finally able to make new friends. **"Michiko, Sho and Daichi thank you! I hope I meet you guys again so don't worry I'll lead with my feelings and make my country into something beautiful!**"

A Couple Hours Later Road

"Who killed Rai?"

"Michiko?" Sho asked worriedly as he too realized someone killed Rai but they're unconscious at the time so he wondered as well.

"You again!" Daichi screamed as memories of a battered Michiko came into his mind, his sheer brutality against his own sister! Sho quickly headed in front of Michiko as she looked in fear at her own brother.

"I won't let anyone kill you besides me understood dear sister?" Katsuro asked calmly as he turned his back to Team 1, he gave them a smirk "Just here to make sure you're keeping up with your training, don't worry we'll fight sooner or later."

As he vanished Michiko eyes widen in realization, "He finished of Rai!"

Both boys nodded as they dragged the shaken Michiko back to Konoha...

* * *

And CUT! End of that chapter, So I showed improvements from both Daichi and Michiko don't worry you'll see Sho's improvements soon enough...if I get to update as soon as I can. Damn you school I know it's my last year but damn! Anyways we're getting close to the finale...MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways here's a nice preview for next chapter.

_Uchiha's Rage_

_"I order you to fight me!"_

_"What do you get from winning this?"_

_"To prove the Uchihas are worth more than your fake clan!"_

_"My hatred is stronger than yours!"_

You could guess the coming quotes and all that anyways no mini X-Over if you ever liked it, sorry next chapter will definitely have it!

Some Actual Trivia: Did you know that Michiko's technique 'hoo' is originally a myth about a chinese phoenix, but the japanese name is 'hoo' said like hō-ō. Btw it's from the same myth for Sasuke's Kirin.

Fine here's the question: Why do you think Katsuro will not let Michiko die from anyone besides him? Give me your theories!


	39. Uchiha's Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Watchout this chapter is total Sasuke annihilation (His atittude here is much like the attitude he had when he demanded Naruto to fight him at the Hospital)

* * *

CHAPTER 35 Uchiha's Rage

It's been a few days since Team 1 returned from their mission. At the same time Team 7 returned as well, Sasuke seemed more bitter than ever especially towards Naruto. Then tension wasn't really surprising since he two are rivals afterall but Sasuke seemed more edgier than before. Michiko was training at her team's training grounds, everybody has already left. She felt the wind blowing around her.

"Shouldn't you still be recovering from the hospital?" she asked knowing full well the person right behind her. Sasuke just glared at her, he still remembers when Michiko revealed the Sharingan towards heer. He was angry that such an outsider clan would wield his clan's own bloodline!

"I order you to fight me!" Sasuke demanded despite his current injuries. He smirked very arrogantly, while Michiko looked at him with a very clam look, "What's wrong afraid you a chunin will lose to an Uchiha?"

"What do you get from winning this?" Michiko asked boredly as she simply started to walk away from the enraging Sasuke. Suddenly kunais were thrown wight in front of her!

"The mighty Uchiha clan does not need to answer to fakers like you." Sasuke explained opening his own Sharingan still in two tomoes, Michiko activated her own fully matured artificial Sharingan which dorve Sasuke even more off the edge. "It sickens me to see such a powerful bloodline in someone like you!"

He charged head on kunai at the ready as Michiko started to doge every single swipe with ease. He was able to kick her off a few feet away as he used his signature fire technique.

"Fire Stlye: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The flames seared around Michiko as she could feel every course of path Sasuke chose. His hatred, his rage, his vengeance all in one go, she could understand what he has to go through but his pride will deny any acceptance or help from anyone. Michiko quickly summoned up a Water Wall to extinguish the blazing vengeance. Sasuke is still standing with his mighty Uchiha pride.

"Still standing must've underestimated you." he muttered to himself.

"Sasuke-san you should never underestimate any of your opponents it could get you killed." Michiko reprimanded him, and realize his superior attitude all over.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sasuke screamed childishly as he formed more fire projectiles towards his own foil.

"Sasuke you do realize our situation are the same!" Michiko pleaded as she dodge more fire balls gracefully, "A brother that destroyed our clan and wanting revenge I know how it feels!"

"You don't know anything about me or the Uchiha you're just another outsider!" Sasuke said with a hint of insanity in his tone his Cursed Mark starting to spread. He quickly drew a kunai at the ready while Michiko is suspended in the air seeing the situation she had to draw her blade to deflect the incoming ninja tools going right at her! Michiko noticed Sasuke forming more handseals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"Damn!" Michiko cursed as the projectiles hit her hard. She could feel the burning marks all over her body as she is barely standing up. "**Why did I underestimate him?**"

"You see the difference now?" mocked Sasuke as he smirked seeing his opponent weakened, "Just admit it the Uchihas are better."

"Maybe I'll try a little harder" said Michiko to herself as she gave Sasuke with a darker glare. She drew her two blades at the ready, ready to take on the Cursed Mark Sasuke. The two collided at close range Michiko forcing Sasuke to dodge more now since she's using two swords afterall. She took note of Sasuke even with his cursed seal can't even take on Michiko if she's trying. As she kick Sasuke out of the way Michiko wondered with an annoyed look, "What are you trying to prove to me Sasuke?"

"To prove the Uchihas are worth more than your fake clan!" Sasuke proudly declared. He sped right in front of Michiko ready to take her on. The Hitomi deflected every single kunai blow, which only enraged the Last Uchiha more. Both decided to use ninjutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball!" Both their jutsus collided as Sasuke's side was about to overwhelm the other fireball. Michiko realized the situation as she got away just in time. Michiko realized Sasuke's limited elemental efficiency she could beat him anythime she wanted. A quick kick on the Uchiha's chest seemed to work since Sasuke started breathing irrationally. Michiko took note, Sasuke hasn't mostly recovered yet it was like fighting a man with a broken arm. Still he challenged her and she's going to end it here. a menacing glare came from Michiko since she heard of how Itachi beat Sasuke. She has to make him learn his place, now.

"My hatred is stronger than yours!: Michiko declared, enticing Sasuke.

"Prove it!" Sasuke talked back with a bigger ego.

"Fine with me." Michiko told to herself her Sharingan is slowly transforming, which frightened Sasuke, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

In a blur Sasuke was covered in bruises and slash marks not realizing what just happened. Her fake Sharingan doesn't have tomoes, now it has a circular shape around her iris with wild lines coming out of it! "**Just like Itachi all over again!"**

As Sasuke collapsed, Michiko took note of two ninjas coming to the scene.

"Michiko what happened here?" Kakashi asked seeing his student unconscious while Aimi look with worry at the tension.

"He started the fight despite his condition so I ended it." Michiko answered as Kakashi took Sasuke's unconscious body back to the hospital. Aimi only looked on with worry.

"He always sees Obito-kun in him." she muttered to herself as Michiko wondered who this 'Obito' guy is, "He's an Uchiha just like Sasuke but he died at the last war."

"So sensei is there any methods of training much faster?" Michiko asked as she changed the subject. Her fight against Sasuke barely took any of her chakra out, being a jinchuriki has it's benefits.

"There was a method, but it was deemed forbidden to many." Aimi answered, now wondering why Michiko should become stronger at a faster amount of time, she could easily guest why: revenge. Aimi knows that dreaded feeling, the strong desire to kill one person for a personal reason mostly because of a friend or family death at their hands. She wanted her to avoid the same fate but she didn't want Michiko to become another Sasuke, "I'll tell you the secret once you tell me after you kill your brother."

"I'll lead my clan back to glory simple as that." Michiko admitted. She still remembers the prophecy between her and her brother. Two young stars living together, the older star was corrupted by an unknown force which was transferred to the younger star. The two hated each other for a long time until a fated battle between them. One will lead, the other will fall; a very simple prediction on her future. Aimi sigh at the explanation, better than the Uchiha having no plan after killing Itachi.

"The secret is the Shadow Clone's effect, the clones' experiences will be transferred to the the original. Thus if you and a Shadow Clone trained together on the same thing, then your training efficiency will increase by double the amount." Aimi explained though she gave Michiko a quick warning, "Shadow Clones are deemed forbidden because you must give equal chakra to each clone, but your stamina is higher than most ninjas so I believe you'll be able to do this."

"If Naruto did this training method then he'd surpassed Sasuke in no time!" Michiko said as she remembers Uzumaki's crazy chakra limit. Sure the two of them both have a tailed beast inside them and all but Naruto's stamina is just pure insane, Michiko's pales in comparison to him. Aimi nodded as she showed the Shadow Clone handsign to Michiko...

A Few Days Later

It was another terrible day for Konoha, not only Sasuke defected the village but the Team sent to retrieve him consisting of one chunin and four genins almost got killed. Neji and Chouji were in deathly conditions, Kiba and Naruto were injured and Shikamaru only had a broken finger. It was a loss for Konoha since they lost the Sharingan and Team 7 is shattered by the results. Team 1 is discussing this current topic with each other.

"Somebody was jealous!" Daichi announced as he played around with a kunai in his hands.

"Tch never thought Uchiha would get that desperate." Sho said bitterly. Neji was gravely injured at the mission and it was all his fault. Sho and Neji were finally able to be civilized with each other no one insulting each other or any unnecessary fights between the two. It's Sasuke's fault that caused Neji to be selected for this mission.

"Idiot had it coming from losing to some 'loser'." Michiko smirked since Sasuke did underestimated her in the fight but then again she did as well. If Michiko got desperate to beat her brother, would she leave the village? Would she leave her friends, her clan and Sho? Michiko couldn't imagine it. She sigh at the spoiled Uchiha's antics.

"Yo princess heard from some gossip you've curbstomp Sasuke a few days before he left." Daichi said as he looked at Michiko with wonder.

"Idiot had it coming, since he's still recovering and all." Michiko quickly explained, not really wanting o go into detail. She was learning the advantages of Shadow Clone, with learning new moves faster and improving her current ones; Michiko could already feel the difference. In a few years she might get to Katsuro's level, but then again he trains as well. Hopefully the gap between them gets smaller everyday as Michiko trains harder and harder.

"Hey guys don't you want to say goodbye to Naruto? He's leaving with Jiraiya-hentai and he won't be back for a long time!" Aimi appeared to Team 1 as she grinned at her team's friendliness. All three nodded as they left to say their farewells to an orange clad genin, hoping to have a challenge from him. Unknown to them in a month, their lives will change for better or worse. The reason? Simple because it's their fate...

* * *

Yes this chapter is smaller than others but we are now going to the FINAL ARC. Yup that's right this story is done in a couple of chapters! Are you exited for the finale cause I am!

Alrightly Trivia: What do you think Michiko's flaw is?

Ok here's some mini crossover again!

* * *

Surprising Secrets

'Whew I'm beat." Sho told himself as he tiredly walked into the dorms of the academy. The school tournament occurred and Sho and Akira were very challenging towards Ino and Sakura. The two girls have been best firends ever since they're born, sure their skill rank is B but with their teamwrok they could probably beat an A rank like Cecillia like it's nothing. That's what Sho problem was, but Akira was able to adapt to Sho's IS specialty by being a medium to long ranged fighter. With their flawless teamwork declared the by announces from the announcer, more fangirls are mesmerized by the two.

"Time to take a break!" Sho said with a smile as he opened the door to his dormroom only o be greeted by an unusual sight. His face reddened when he saw a silver haired girl only in her undergarments right in front fo him.

"Eek!" the girl said as she hid behind the bed to cover herself. Sho was really baffled, he was pretty sure Akira was more tired than he was so he went ahead to their dorm for some good shut eye.

"A-Akira y-you're a-" Sho was baffled by this, His dormmate was a crossdresser! Too bad he never finished his sentence since Akira covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yes I'm a girl Sho but please keep it a secret" She whispered as she had a fearful look on her face. Her eyes widen as she laid down the bed, "D-Do whatever you want with me. i-it's my first time!"

"N-No!" Sho said with a surprised look, "I'll keep your secret if you tell me who else knows about this."

"Only Hoshiko knows." Akira answered as she sat on the bed now.

"Why are you disguise as a boy anyway?" Sho wondered with a confused look.

"W-Well you see..." Akira started as she suddenly stared rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Just to experience on how it's like to be 'special'!"

"You're lying." Sho asid deadpanned as Akira sigh admitting it, though she wondered how he would know, "You rub your neck if you lie. I remember you telling Rin about her IS could beat yours but you did the same thing. The next day you beat her like it was nothing."

"Oh..." Akira said dishearteningly as she looked down ashamed.

"I'll keep you secret don't worry that's what friends do." Sho said as he gave Akira a reassuring smile. She blushed at the wonderful sight.

"Y-Yea friends..." she said aimlessly as she realized it's only a few weeks away before her actual goal here...


	40. Blissful Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Listen up for the character dates, don't go presuming I'm shipping those characters it's a simple date between friends, besides...you know.

Here we go the beginning of the end!

* * *

CHAPTER 36: Blissful Moments

It's been a month since Naruto left with the Toad Sannin and Konoha is being still rebuilt. Everything seemed so peaceful: Sakura was training with the Hokage, Team 10 was doing their usual business at the BBQ restaurant, Team 8 and Team Gai doing odd jobs to help around the village. For Team 1 it's a really long vacation for them since most jounins are handling all the very high ranked missions. Right now there is a festival coming to the village for the next chunin exams.

"Hey c'mon this part might not be bad!" Daichi grinned since this is part of their 'long vacation'.

"Should be fun." Sho said simply, as he planned out just to be with Michiko at the event.

"Hey why not have everyone with us?' Michiko asked hoping for some positive responses from her cousin and boyfriend. Sho scoffed while Daichi looked away, the Hitomi heriess was shocked by the responses, "C'mon guys it can't just be us all the time why not have everyone else too. C'mon Sho you and Neji are already on good terms why not hang out with him?"

"Neji and I have mutual respects for each other, no more insults with each other."

"Then I'm making you two best buds at the end of the night!" Michiko declared as she pointed at Sho meaning she means business with a smirk to add the insult. Daichi looked at the two as he laughed so suddenly. "What's so funny?"

"Two icecubes being best friends! Ha it's like hell's gonna freeze thorughout all the circles!" Daichi snickered at the mere thought, Sho and Neji smiling and grinning like morons. Still maybe having more friends more this village isn't such a terrible idea, he's known them for a year so why not just confirmed that they're all friends with each other. Team 1 decided to plan out as they all spitted up to find the other teams.

Michiko and Team Gai

"Whattaya think?"

"It is most excellent we will clearly all enjoy ourselves in the village's festivities am I correct Tenten, Neji?"

"Sure It's gonig to be cool being upperclassmen to you guys."

"Tch." were the responses of Lee, Tenten and Neji respectively. Michiko looked at Neji with wonder, this guys was almost in death's door a month ago and now he's social skills were slightly better than before, with the lack of 'fate' crap and insults. Michiko could sense the less hostility and bet Neji is really a nice guy if he gets out of that melting ice facade of his.

"Neji means 'yes he will gladly go!'" were Tenten's words that broke Michiko's thought. The Hitomi girl nodded at the weapon fanatic's answer as she left to get ready.

Daichi and Team Kurenai

"O-Oh Daichi-kun h-hello!" said a lively Hinata as she spotted the dark haired boy approaching them. Kiba and Shino stopped their sparring to greet Daichi as well.

"Hey to you to guys too." Daichi nodded as he looked at the three with a mischievousness smile. "Say you guys wanna come with us to the festival?"

Team 8 all looked at each other. Sure Daichi they consider him as a friend and all but they always had that one odd barrier between them. It's a simple bond of Teams that have been together for years that anyone else will not be trusted right away. They could all trust Team 10 and even Team Gai! So why not be able to trust Team 1 more.

"Dude we'll definitely go, we'll all meet up somewhere right?" Kiba said joyfully as he nodded to his two teammates.

Sho and Team 10

"Ahem."

"Chouji you gotta eat less!"

"Such a drag..." Sho's eye twitched uncontrollably as he wasn't surprised to see the Ino-Shika-Cho crew at the usual BBQ place. Chouji eating a lot, Ino reprimanding him and Shikamaru complaining everything is 'troublesome'. Still he sees them as friends, he could tolerate slightly more of them than strangers. As the scene kept continuing Ino finally noticed Sho.

"Holy crap Sho, sorry didn't see you there! Here have a sit next to your awesome best female friend!" Ino chirped not seeing her childhood friends for a while. Sho sigh as he obliged to sit next to his ex, now good friends. Shikamru and Chouji are now looking at Sho with question since he came to their 'usual routine'. "Hey stop scaring the poor guy!"

"I was startled Ino, not scared." Sho said with a friendly smile.

"Pfft yea right you always say that when something like this happened." Ino retorted giving Sho a flirty smile. This made Sho sigh even more.

"Look my team was wodnering if you guys want to come with us to the festival together." Sho explained simply to Team Asuma. Ino agreed right away, while Chouji looked happy to be invited over. Shikamru thought it's much more pain to be with more people but agreed anyway.

Few Hours Later

The night was blissful as the many voices of Konoha enjoyed themselves at the festival. Team 1 waited with their kimonos. Michiko wore one that matched her silver hair as an eloquent black obi kept it together. Sho took a simple black design, once again he could be mistaken for a girl at the distance. Daichi's was blue containing a wave design all around his.

"You look amazing Michiko." Sho said with a blush as he stared at the royal deisgn of hers.

"Y-Yours too Sho." Michiko complimented as she blushed the same light.

"Aww there so sweet with each other!" said Ino a little too loud as she and the invited teams came over to them. Her purple kimono seemed graceful and pretty since here were flowery designs around it. Sho and Michiko looked away as Ino giggled as she grabbed the two together. Kiba grinned at the Hyuuga boy.

"Get it in man!" he screamed as Hinata blushed at the suggestive meaning, while Daichi and Neji whacked Kiba's head at the smug comment.

"We shall truly enjoy ourselves come with me Tenten we shall explore the glorious entertainments throughout the festival!" Lee said excitedly as he held Tenten. Neji's jaw dropped as Kiba mocked him.

"Haha what's wrong pretty boy? Rejected?" Kiba teased him as Neji snarled at him. "Hey five bucks says I could pick up more chicks than you!"

"Despite the silly game Inuzuka I have no qualms if you lose to me. Females will fall for my charms." Neji smirked pridefully as the two ran towards the lively festival. Daichi looked what is left of the group: Shino, Chouji, Shikamru and of course Hinata.

"Umm lets catch up before we lose them?" Daichi suggested with hesitance as everybody agreed to. As they sped through the crowd Daichi took note of Kiba and Neji getting rejected right away by a bunch of older teens.

"Dude no way my catchphrases are as bad as your odd as compliments!" Kiba shouted enraged at Neji, as the girls walked away laughing.

"Complimenting on their abilities seemed less smug than drooling on one's body!" Neji calmly explained though his eye is twitching.

"So apparently 'I like doing hair' is better!" Kiba still shouting at the unbelievably of Neji as he walked away.

"Better than 'nice ass'" Neji muttered to himself as he spotted Daichi and decided to follow them, Kiba back in toll. As Daichi went through the endless crowd he found everybody else. He noticed Tenten holding a stuffed panda as she hugged Lee. INo is fawning over the dates, while Michiko and Sho just stood there holding hands.

"Aww thanks Lee, who know you could do it in one try!" Tenten, in her neon colored kimono, cooed as she smiled.

"It is nothing if Tenten believes in me, then I may prevail in anything!" Lee said as he raised his arms up high, t he sleeves of his dark green kimono slipping down. Hinata in her pure white kimono grabbed Neji's hand.

"H-Hinata-sama!" Neji stuttered in surprised, matching his cousin. He almost forgot he had to keep an eye out for her since his uncle asked him to. He sigh as grabbed her hand as well. He glared at a snickering Kiba. "My uncle told me to watch over her!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kiba scoffed away. He took note of the dirt around his black kimono with the sigh of dog behind, "Ah crap!"

"Kiba you should not be running around in that outfit." Shino reprimanded. He wore a green kimono but for some reason it's special design since there is still a collar to cover his face. Sho laughed at the sight, he can't belive he's actually getting along with all their firends. Ino suddenly got everybody's attention.

"Almighty in a few hours we should all meet up by the hill watching over Konoha!" Ino declared as she got on top of a table. "All the girls we do our thing, while you boys play somehwere nice. Ok? Bye!"

Once Ino said this, she was for some reason able to grab Michiko, Tenten and Hinata as they dashed off somewhere else.

"Noise here is such a pain, I'll be up in the spot already. Chouji let's go!" Shikamru scoffed as he and his Akimichi best friend left the group. Now it only leaves: Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sho and Daichi. Neji and Kiba suddenly glared at each other again.

"First one to score more?" Neji asked with an arrogant smug on his face.

"Wins!" Kiba growled as the two of them sped of somewhere else. The remaining boys sweatdropped at their antics.

"Yo Sho bet you can't beat me in these game booths." Daichi challenged his Hyuuga comrade.

"Tch you're own Daichi. Lee, Shino you guys can join as well!" Sho said as the other boys agreed to win the most games in all these booths.

With Neji and Kiba

"Hey there beautiful ladies!" Kiba said as he put a shoulder on one of the girls he's trying to hit on. Neji scoffed as he stood by a nearby wall, he took occasional glances at Kiba. "So what do you think of this lovely night? But you girls are much loving than time!"

"Get off my girlfirend!" a man shouted as he pushed Kiba out of the way. He glared at the Inuzuka boy as he walked away. Kiba glared at Neji.

"Dude you so known that's gonna happen huh?" Kiba accused the older Hyuuga pointing the finger at him.

"If you were listening to their conversation the girls were talking about their dates." Neji simply said as the two of them looked for their next targets.

With Chouji and Shikamaru

"The view here is good, Ino's right!"

"Tch that troublesome woman is right for once." Shikamaru told Chouji as they took note of the beautiful lightly and lively view of the illuminating village beneath them. They can't believe that this is t he exact spot Ino wanted to regroup. As Shikamaru dozed off, while Chouji ate his chips, he took note of the dark skies. The two can't wait for the fireworks.

With Sho, Daichi, Shino and Lee

"Damn you Shino!" Daichi cursed with a playful smirk as the Aburame peer won the game popping the balloons. Shino had a hidden smile as he took a bug plushie, "Why am I not surprise?"

"It is because Shino-kun is youthful and loyal to his bug comrades!" Lee smiled as he gave his competition a thumbs up with a flashy smile as well. Sho took note of a man running in a sphere, suddenly he tripped and was pulled out of it, his daze eyes indicate his motion sickness. Lee noticed Sho's observation "Sho-kun I challenge you to Hamster Ball!"

"I accept!" Sho said determined as the two dashed towards the game. Shino and Daichi found a fishing game to be more tranquil than what the other two were doing.

"Ah it seems like a test of patience, eh Shino?" Daichi asked as he waited for a fish to grab his bait. Shino simply nodded in response, though the two of them took quick glances of their peers at the little game.

"Damn Lee you got me at this game." Sho said as he was shocked by Lee's unnatural speed and balanced as his record time of 5 minutes is now losing to Lee's 10 minutes and 15 second...still counting.

With the Girls

"That's very proper of Neji to do Hinata-chan!"

"Y-You think s-so?"

"Of course even thoguh your dad told him to, he seems to take his part seriously!" Ino and Hinata discussed as they walked ahead of Michiko and Tenten. The Yamanaka and shy Hyuuga were discussing gossip on Neji. Tenten felt awkward around someone slightly younger than her, she tried bringing up some conversation.

"H-Hey Michiko as sempai I could teach you how to use a blade more efficiently!" Tenten said trying to look like someone with authority. Michiko suddenly laughed and smiled towards her, though it seemed too nice.

"Tenten I'm already a chunin plus my style is a personal one." the kouhai responded to the weapon mistress. Michiko quickly took note of Tenten's sudden depression as she rephrased herself, "Well I wouldn't mind learning more sword styles from you!"

The girls continued their endless chatter throughout the festival, as they spotted a familiar pink blob amongst the crowd. Ino was the first to notice, "Sakura, I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Miss you to Ino. Hey Hinata, Michiko, and Tenten!" Sakura responded as she gave her best friend the hug back.

"Sakura I thought the Hokage is still training you?" Michiko wondered since she did hear Sakura taking apprenticeship towards Tsunade. Sakura nodded as Michiko curiosity is still large. "What's she training you?"

"Medical jutsus." Salura said simply as they walked towards the game booths around the festival. Sakura took note of a Ring the Bell game, as she snickered as she waited at line.

"Sakura are you sure?" Ino said in shock since she knows that they don't exactly have the best strengths in muscles. As the line got smaller Sakura got even more excited as she giggled in excitement.

'Alright little girl your turn!" said the host as he gave Sakura the mallet. It was quiet since there is a pink haired petite girl about to use a hammer that is definitely twice her weight! Suddenly Sakura smashed the hammer down as the obeject flew sky high.

"CHAAA!" Sakura shouted once the bell rung which shocked the entire audience around her. As the girl left with Sakura's prize a big stuffed fox plushie the girl awed at Sakura.

"Are you sure it's just medical jutsu Sakura?" Ino asked with a thinking gesture.

"Yup just that!" Sakura said as she hugged the plushie more.

A Few Hours Later On Top of a Hill

"Shikmaru you guys are here already!" Ino announced as somehow everybody was able to find each other at the festival and all decided to go together. Shikamru only gave Ino an affirmative grunt as he stood up.

"You guys are just in time for the fireworks." he simply said as he sat down looking up at the sky. Right in time fire works started blowing off which amazed everyone at the hill.

"They look so sweet from up here!' Kiba grinned seeing them blow off.

"Indeed." Shino grunted as the brightness of the fireworks made him shield his eyes, even though he has sunglasses.

"They're so pretty!' Sakura said with her eyes shining in the dark.

"So b-beautiful.." Hinata muttered to herself wishing a certain someone would be with her right now.

"Indeed the designs are most youthful!" Lee sceamred in joy as his eyes dazzled at the fireworks.

"C'mon Neji it's not that bad for your eyes." Tenten said as she tried to convince her stoic teammate to simply look at the fireworks.

"Fine." he responded once he saw them, he was reminded right away on the one person who saved him from his cursed life. Neji smiled seeing the fireworks blow away.

"Michiko I love you." Sho simply said as he encircled Michiko into his arms, her back at his chest.

"L-Love you too Sho." Michiko whispered in his ears as her face blushed a lot. This little scene was noticed by some of their peers.

"Their so cute right Daichi!" Ino awwed as she looked at the lovable couple. Daichi gritted his teeth in total envy of his team.

"Damn I'm so jealous why can't I have a girlfri-"

"Could you to keep it down." Shikamaru told the two loudmouths, "Look they're having a moment together so why not just leave them be. It's troublesome but it's worth being troublesome to be in love, right Ino?"

Ino blushed at the sight, her face is red by simply from her teammate, "**Shikamaru you're so...cool sometimes."**

One Hour Later Michiko's room

She was flat out exhausted but she still had fun. Everyone was already at their beds sleeping their peaceful and hopeful dreams. Michiko couldn't since she smiled endlessly at the massive amounts of fun she had at the festival.

'Everything is so great!' she told herself all in the while smiling. She never took note of an unknown presence waiting in her room.

'Michiko, it's time." the shadow said as it revealed himself under the moonlight none other than Katsuro himself. Michiko looked in shocked as she suddenly trembled in fear. "I glad you had your fun sister, but now it's time for that decision once again. You're coming with me to a place we all know. So get packing now!"

Michiko nodded with fear as Katsuro disappeared in the shadows. She changed to her usual outfit and packed all the ninja tools she will need, her tears can't help but fall as she walked away from the illuminating joy of the village. "Daichi, sensei, Hoshiko,, Akene, Hiraku, Hideaki, everyone and Sho I...I'm sorry..."

The Next Day

"Yo Michiko morning time get up sleepy head!" Daichi said as this was a usual morning routine. It was ussually Michiko coming out with her morning hair as she dashed through to get the baths but it seemed like she's not yet awake. Daichi sigh as he can't belive he'll have to resort to plan B. It's usually when Michiko is a stubborn sleeper. "Yo princess it's-what the?"

Were Daichi's words as he entered an empty room. The bed is still neat and the closets and cupboards are still intact, Daichi took note of a folded piece of paper on her bed.

_Dear Daichi_

_I know you're going to find this first since you usually wake me up. Look we've been through so much together but I realized this path I take I should do it alone. So I'm going to fight my older brother for real now, just like the prophecy! If I don't come back alive, can you not hate my brother a lot? I know this letter is short but I don't have a lot of time. So__ thanks for everything you've done for me and can you tell that to sensei and Sho-kun as well?_

___Your dear cousin,  
Michiko_

"No, no!" Daichi shouted in denial as he dashed through everyone at the compound to find his team.

An Hour Later

"So this is everyone, how about Hideaki and Hiraku?"

"Sorry Aimi-sempai but they're already on a mission." Akene replied to the jounin as she and her siblings are ready. Sho looked castdown as he clenched his fist.

"Michiko you should have told us." he told himself as Aimi and Daichi patted his shoulders. "We're going to bring her back."

"Yup you got that right! Princess shouldn't be alone when she's doing this. Last time all we could do is stand there and watch helplessly and now we're going to help her this time whether she likes it or not!" Daichi said with a determined grin.

'Well Daichi did beat me at the speech." Aimi said with a proud smile on her face. She looked at Akene with question, "So do you know where Michiko's current whereabouts should be?"

"Yes I do." Akene replied as she looked at the sky, "Michiko and Katsuro will have their battle at Destiny Plains."

"Destiny Plains?" Sho wondered since he never heard of such landmark before from the Ninja geography. Akene looked at the none Hitomi members.

"It's the road towards the unknown. It's a path one must make themselves. It is the choice you make, leave your old life and start a new one. It is the place where all Hitomi are born. It is where Home is!"

* * *

And there you have it the last arc! Sorry for the lack of updates but DAMN I got a crapload of schoolwork and all that fuss. So anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next update might not be here soon, since I got school and friends to chill out with. I'll be kind enough to give out a preview for RANDOM scenes throughout the next chapter

_Kenjutsu: Master vs Student_

_"Stop right there!" said an elderly voice as the retrieval team stopped and got ready for whatever opposition will stop them. _

_"Master Hitomi such an honor to meet you again." Akene said with a mocking tone._

_"C'mon Destiny Plains is just over there!" Daichi said as he pointed at a direction._

_"Master it's time the new generation to take over and your presence here is not needed!" Akene said as she clashed blades against her old sword teacher._

_"That insolent girl will cower and fall against Katsuro-sama!" the elderly Hitomi said as got ready for the killing blow._


	41. Kenjutsu Master vs Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 37: Kenjutsu Master vs Student

"How long are we from Destiny Plains?"

"It's a couple of hours at this rate, Home was always a little closer to Konoha!" Akene responded to Sho as they jumped branch to branch, hoping to get to Michiko in time. The forrest seemed aware of their situation, it's quiet afterall..maybe too quiet.

"Stop right there!" said an elderly voice as the retrieval team stopped and got ready for whatever opposition will stop them. Everyone was ready for whoever is going to get in their way. An old man with his grey ponytail shined at the sun, his dark eyes glared with hostility at the team. His blade drew as fast as he appeared he quickly slahed the air as a blue wave of chakra emerged from the sword! The retrieval team dodged just in time as now they're right behind the old man, backs at each other. This situation seemed dire, everyone could sense the power from this elder, if this guy was at his prime then they're dead at that spot. A hand gestured everyone else to go ahead.

"You guys keep going! Daichi, Hoshiko make sure you guide them!" Akene ordered as she drew her blade as well ready to take on the old man.

"Akene you sure?" Sho asked with eyes glaring back at the artifact. Akene only nodded as everyone else trusted her enough to take on the opposition. "You better catch up once you're done!"

"I'm always right behind you guys!" Akene shouted back at the Hyuuga as she collided blades with her enemy.

"I've seen you have grown soft over the years. my favorite pupil!" the elder lectured Akene as he ducked under a slash.

"Master Hitomi such an honor to meet you again." Akene said with a mocking tone.

"You and Katsuro were my best students, and now you dare defy him?" Hitomi glared with disapproval as the slashes just kept being blocked, afterall their styles are the same. Akene stumbled as she jumped to keep some distance from her old teacher.

"He abandoned me afterall what we've been through!" Akene glared as her single Sharingan activated. She charged recklessly though for some reason Katsuro was always in her mind. They always did things together, she somehow screws up and Katsuro comes in to save her. She admitted to herself on how fun it is, but she never knew how much he is to her.

_Five Years Ago Konoha_

_On a training field are a thirteen year old boy and a twelve year girl. The two were training with their swords. One with two deep blue eyes watched as his younger cousin attempted to master their teacher's signature technique._

_"Katsuro-kun I can't do this!" the black haired girl, with a headband covering one eye, complained as her 'Chakra Wave' barely scratched a tree. She drew her blade again shaking from nervousness as she attempted another one, the wave flew but not long it disappeared as soon as it appeared. The Hitomi heir stood as and suddenly appeared right behind his cousin as he held her hands, "W-What are you doing?"_

_"Akene-chan relax." Katsuro said simply as he moved his cousin's hands in a more speedier version of what she did. He wasn't aware of Akene profaned blush at their postures. As Akene technically did a successful Chakra Wave, Katsuro smiled and patted the girls head, "Good job cousin you did it!"_

_"T-Thanks." she stuttered, though she left sadden as he let go of her hands. Katsuro noticed her face and smiled at her._

_"Stop being weird like that, you know I like it better when you're confident!"_

"I'll defeat you for them." Akene said as she narrowly avoided the tip of Hitomi's blade. With her Sharingan, Akene could be a little more reckless but that doesn't mean her chakra usage could be more liberal. She was quickly aggressive as she made Hitomi stumbled even more, just in no time this old man will be gone!

With Retrieval Team

"C'mon Destiny Plains is just over there!" Daichi said as he pointed at a direction.

"But brother it's still a few hours from here!" Hoshiko complained as she took another soldier pill to restore her stamina. Aimi looked at the direction they came from.

"Just who the hell is that old man?" she wondered to herself.

"Everyone calls him Master Hitomi, no ones who he actually his, even himself." Daichi explained since he did meet the elder swordsman when he was still a child. "Though there were rumors that he was a famed samurai from the Land of Iron."

"That explains why his stance looked familiar." Aimi told everyone, she did have a few encounters of the famed samurai when she was still ANBU.

"Don't you remeber what your sister said, she's right behind us so keep going!" Sho ordered them as he dashed ahead.

"I'm determined as you are to rescue princess you know?" Daichi talked back as they all jumped branch to branch.

With Akene

"You are so determined, why?" Hitomi demanded as he catch his breathe, while Akene simply stood on the same spot she was her breath also irrational.

"Master it's time the new generation to take over and your presence here is not needed!" Akene said as she clashed blades against her old sword teacher.

"Foolish student, your arrogance will kill you!" he said sternly as he kicked Akene hard enough for her to tumble down.

"Tch this is it huh?" Akene told herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky. She smiled as tears start to fall, "Sorry Michiko I can't save you from him!"

"That insolent girl will cower and fall against Katsuro-sama!" the elderly Hitomi said as got ready for the killing blow. As his blade was about to meet her skin he gasped noticing a blue line of chakra going rgiht through him! "I-Impossbi-"

Those were the final words of the elder sword master as his blade stumbled right next to Akene. She got up in pain as the blue line disappeared, "Chakra Blades, it is a surprise attack for you old man! Got help from my cousin's boyfriend since his fighting style is all about that."

She attempted to get up but only collapsed on her chest, she started coughing violently, "That damn kick of yours probably crushed my ribs dammit! Your blade is now mine hehe"

Akene grasp the blade if it was a trophy of sorts, she could feel everything becoming a blur, her headband slowly slipped off revealing her Hyuuga eye. Blood was falling from her mouth as she coughed violently once again, at the same time her eyes are sloly closing, "**This is it huh? Hideaki, Hiraku you dolts are kin in my eyes. Michiko you've changed but you still have the same heart. Daichi, Hoshiko thank you for giving me a reason to live. Katsuro I always love you, your sister is growing up..."**

With Retrieval Team

Daichi suddenly stopped as his eyes widened in terror, Hoshiko felt a similar dread feeling as well.

"What's wrong you guys?" Aimi asked as she became concerned. The twin's suddenly nodded to each other as they formed a water shield around them, as explosion tags suddenly blew up around them!

"We were.

"So close" Two dark skinned teens arrived. They were obviously identical same short cut, same golden menacing eyes. Daichi and Hoshiko realized the two.

"Crap Flawless Twins! Sensei, Sho you guys go on from here on out it's just one direction!" Daichi shouted in fear. The twin brothers have an affinity from never losing, besides they almost did beat Katsuro one time but they still lost. Hoshiko pointed Northeast as Sho and Aimi entrusted them to beat the twins so they could all help Michiko together.

"Don't die on me" Sho said as he departed with Aimi.

"No worries we'll be done in no time!" Daichi grinned as she started throwing kunais towards the opposing twins.

With Akene

Her body was just lying down with a smile. Suddenly a very familiar silver-haired masked jounin arrived with some backup. He took note of an old man with a gaping hole at his stomach, he's definitely dead. He brought his finers to her neck, he could barely sense a pulse, barely but a pulse nonetheless. Still he could feel the pulse getting weaker, he turned around to his medical support.

"Get Hitomi Akene to the hospitals and tell them to send another squad of medics!"

"Roger!"

Hatake Kakashi was once again sent as reinforcements and it's being deja vu again. Seeing his fellow comrades in dire conditions, he hoped none would die from the wounds. He had to hurry he will not let anyone die under his watch. He dashed off to a lukewarm trail due to the leaves being scattered around...

* * *

So um yea does this situation look familiar? Like I said from MANY chapters back Michiko is a FOIL to Sasuke their situations are very similar but their actions are the ones that actual differentiate the two. So not really a sparkling fight, but hey there's another one coming up! And I do realize my fighting chapters are WAY shorter than the others, but hey it's about the fight right? Stay tune for

_Twin Showdown_

_"You are"_

_"Too slow"_

_"Alright! Hoshko watch my back."_

_"Stop being so reckless brother, we have to by in sync just like them."_


	42. Twin Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Here we go: Daichi and Hoshiko vs. Flawless Twins!

* * *

CHAPTER 38: Twin Showdown

Not a good time for Daichi since he jumped over another spark of lightning from the other set of twins against him. Hoshiko was kind enough to keep one of them busy so he only has to deal with one. One of the Flawless Twin scoffed at him. "You think just because you separated us means your victory doesn't mean it's going to happen."

He suddenly dissapeared at inhuman speed as he felt a sharp jab at the back. Daichi choked and cursed as he was pushed forward, he quickly formed puddles of water around the forrest. He fell into one of them, water is his main element and will always be. Dachi could already feel the bruise disappearing already he sigh in relief. "Hoshiko be careful."

"Lightining Style: Lightning Wave!" Daichi's opponent screamed as the Hitomi boy dashed out of his temporary sanctuary to get out of the maximum damage of the lightning jutsu. Suddenly Hoshiko was stumbling towards her twin she was breathing hard as the other twi appeared.

"Li it's good you're still fine!"

"Ni we should end this, so we may return to Katsuro-sama's side." The twins reunited as they smiled at each other. Dachi couldn't tell who's who since they are identical for a reason. He cursed as he took note of he and his twin's conditions: they're still standing while he and her were already getting exhausted. The twins were deadly, there's no understatement that they're 'flawless', they could cover each other so perfectly and they are as deadly as they are if left alone. This is truly indeed a challenge for Daichi and Hoshiko. He quickly had a plan.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!" As the dragon formed right below him, he quickly grabbed his sister's hand as it flow on top of the forrest they were battling at. He had a good bird's eye view of the identical twins. He quickly descended the water dragon as it took a frightening last turn forcing Li and Ni to drop down. Daichi grinned as he gestured his head to Hoshiko. "Now!"

She nodded at her brother's orders as she gracefully fell down and was able to surprisingly hold off on her own against the twins. She was able to see one of them attempt to bring his kunai to her spine but as she dodged his attack, she simultaneously stroke the two a few good feet away from her. She smirked as she saw Daichi's water dragon about to make a great impact as the twins recovered. Both of their eyes widen in shock.

"Not!"

"Good!" Both of them told each other. As the water impacted the clones Hoshiko felt it was strange it looked like they got them but it feels like-

"You are."

"Too slow." The twins said to them as they both had smug looks on their faces. Hoshiko and Daichi, now by her side, were baffled: there's no way they could have avoided the fast moving water dragon in time! The situation was from bad to worse: Hoshiko and Daichi are starting to get more and more tired as the fight went on, then there's the twins who are nearly invincible, and their element is strong against theirs', how could they beat someone that almost defeated Katsuro! Once again Daichi formulated another plan, as he nodded to Hoshiko. "Alright! Hoshiko watch my back."

"Gotcha!" Hoshiko understood by when Daichi meant, it was a risky maneuver but she'll have to hope it's going to work against these two. She was up in their faces again, her Gentle Fist now enhanced by her water element as she attmepted to drown each of the twins, the puddles around them started to add up more. She blocked a punch from one of them as she kicked the other a few feet away again. Both the twins had total agitation on their faces. "Stop being so reckless brother, we have to by in sync just like them!"

"You are."

"Really annoying!" Both the twins said to Hoshiko as she gasped at the handseals they're accumulating. The Flawless Twins grinned with total killing intentions, "Lightning Style: Lighting Wave!"

She could already feel the powerful heat of electricity that's about to engulf her. Hoshiko was still waiting for him to do something. As she looked over ot where Daichi is, the water around him surrounded one of his arms and he suddenly brought it foward aiming at her!

"Water Style: Water Whip!" he said as a stream of water in familiar of a simple rope dragged Hoshiko out of the killing zone just in time for the Flawless Twins to accidental hit each other. Daichi could already hear the anguish screamed since: the two maybe lightning elemental but that doesn't mean they're totally invulnerable against it, and that they are drenched in water thanks to Hoshiko's lethal taijutsu that would go on par against a Hyuuga. As the screams proceeded he took note of Hoshiko's exhausted form, she collapsed as she gave Daichi a tired smile. 'We did it sis."

"I know, we gotta catch up with-" Unfortunately Hoshiko never completed her sentence since she felt a sharp foreign object on her back. She coughed up blood as she fell down, her vision blurring and conscious fading away. Daichi couldn't believe it! He saw his own sister, the one he truly love then hated but love again fall in his eyes! They were just getting better being with each other and now these guys shattered it, he was way beyond pissed.

"She was."

"Truly patheitc for a."

"Hitomi." the twins mocked him as his fist as clenched very tightly. Daichi could feel himself shaking as he realized his fear of death.

**"I should be ready to die for them. But now...why am I afraid?**" he thought frantically as he saw the Flawless Twins approaching him slowly with a menacing smile. Daichi shook his head in fear as he realized how much 'they' all mean to him. He wasn't just that bright immature cousin, he was the headstrong, loyal, and cheery friend and sibling to 'them'. No wonder he was afraid he wanted to spend more time with all of them as much as he desired. He can't die here today! He cradled his sister's body as tears couldn't help but fall. "You gonna pay!"

The grass, the leaves even the air became darker suddenly. A swirl of blue chakra danced around the crying Daichi everything around the forrest is dying and all the life is heading towards him. The stronger swirl of water formed behind him as his tears headed to the forming water shape as well. The transforming blob was frightening, a shape of a reminisce of a skull was forming, a huge upper half of the body was being formed behind Daichi, Suddenly arms emerged while a jetstream formed within it's hands similar to a sword. Daichi looked at the Flawless Twins with menacing eyes that looked like a certain heiress's eyes.

"Yomi." he muttered darkly as the water monster behind him roared. The creature's blade was moved so fast that Li and Ni had no time to react at all. Their bodies were mangled in unspeakable ways as Daichi laughed uncontroably. "Rot, rot in hell you bastards!"

Daichi collapsed as the water creature dispersed and drenched everything around it wet. He was still holding her in his arms, he smiled realizing the situation. It was a forbidden technique he knew but what else could he do. The technique was deemed forbidden but yet necessary if one of the members of the royal family were in dire condition. It's the same technique Hiraku used to make his chains 'alive. A blue glow emitted on Daichi's hand as he placed it on top of Hoshiko's forehead. "Hitomi Style: Life Transfer..."

With Sho and Aimi

"Sho tell me how far will you go for her?" Aimi asked as they kept jumping branch to branch. Sho only gave his sensei a quick glance as he decided to move faster.

"I'd die for her." He said solemnly. He was determined to save her even if means sacrificing his own life. Aimi smiled at her student's resolve, "Will you ever confess to Kakashi-sensei?"

"..." Aimi was lost, she did have Kakashi as her date at the festival but it seemed odd. She loved that her friends think she and him are together but she always denied it, but why? Kakashi seemed oblivious to her actual affection towards him. "Someday."

"Tch I guess we'll have to help you out sensei." Sho snorted as he was formulating possible plans to finally get the two to be together. Aimi blushed at her student's response, she was glad they're willing to help her out. She felt a sudden presence.

"Sho go on ahead I'll deal with whoever this guy is!" Aimi ordered as she used her strength to give Sho a boost in his momentum. She could hear his crying protest, but she was able to avoid a flying tree towards her!

"Sensei!" Sho screamed in worry but Aimi suddenly threw kunais at his feet.

"You gotta save her Sho, I'll wait for everyone here then help you guys out!" Aimi smiled giving her reassurance. Sho nodded with hesistance as he headed at the same direction The brunette sensei took note of her opponent, a lumbering tall burly man a gaze from him could scare anyone else. Aimi wasn't 'anyone else' she glared back at the menacing giant. "Bring it!"

"..." the tall man just looked at her with the same eyes as Aimi dove to him, her blade at the ready...

With Hoshiko

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt a shiver down. Their battlefield was drench, she could make form of two unidentifiable bodies across from her and a familiar slumped form by her. "Daichi!"

She clutched towards him, seeing a peaceful smile. Her eyes started to blur as water started to drip around towards the boy's face. She felt a friendly presence by her.

"Hoshiko!" Kakashi shouted as he gestured the medics with him to get the two. He recalled there were five of them for the mission three are already recovered. "Where did Sho and Aimi headed?"

"Over there!" Hoshiko pointed to the same direction her brother did when the two left. She was being dragged by one of the medics as she clutched her side in pain. Kakashi thanked her as he left with other ninjas and medic right behind him, she quickly took note of Dachi being carried by another medic ninja. "Brother..."

Destiny Plains

"So what do you think?"

"..."

"C'mon you can be honest." Katsuro smiled to his sister as they sat in the middle of the open field, a strong glowing barrier surrounded the huge plain. The two of them were sitting with a crystal ball in the middle of them. "Akene was going to surpassed the dying master and Daichi and Hoshiko became closer than ever. I'm glad for their advancements."

Once again Katsuro smiled as Michiko simply looked at the orb with worry seeing her cousin being dragged by medical ninjas. "Why do we not fight?"

"Ah simple reason dear little sister." Katsuro said as he smirked at the sky. "You're a showoff with your techniques, while I want an audience."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hitomi were considered myths and legends if we fought with witnesses being awed by our power then we can prove the we Hitomi's are real and we will be feared throughout the entire ninja world!"

"So we're waiting for you so called 'audience'?" Michiko asked as Katsuro nodded, he sat down once again to observe a new fight about to occur: it was between her sensei and Bongo, the huge mute giant he saved at a destroyed village. Despite Bongo being older he still took care of him and the silent giant swore his loyalty to him. The first time he saw him fought he was surprised by the immense strength he held in his muscles. This fight will be interesting...

* * *

There we go another fight finished!

So how do you feel this about to finish? Just a couple of chapters to go!

Anyways I finally decided to continue my little X-Over if you don't mind it at all

* * *

Shhh.

"So um Akira, why are you here as a guy?"

"Well Sho I just wanted to not be me once in a while." Akira said simply as she rubbed the back of her head, while shrugging. Sho narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What did I say about lying?" Sho asked as he suddenly pinned Akira downed to the bed!

"L-Let g-go!" Akira demanded her face blushing due to how close proximity are their faces. She was still wearing her male uniform, until their door suddenly opened.

"Sho, Akira-kun wanna...hang...out..." Ichika slowly stopped himself as he saw the position of two of his male comrades. "I-Ah! Sorry for barging in!"

"It's fine Orimura, I swing both ways anyway." Sho said carelessly as he smirked towards Akira. 'He' was very flustered still as he got up.

"Ichika-san maybe some other time." Akira said as 'he' had gave Ichika a smile. He only nodded as he left their dorm.

"Ah crap."

"What's the matter Sho-kun." Akira wondered as Sho slapped his own forehead.

"Ino's so going to go nuts once Ichika tells him about us." he respond with regret in his face, "I even told him I'm bi! I'm so not like that!"

Akira can only giggle at the Hyuuga for his situation, still she had to help him off this little gossip problems. She gave him a cheery smile, "Don't worry we'll find a way to solve this!"


	43. The Causalities of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 39: The Causalities of War

"Damn this guy!" Aimi cursed as she avoided another projectile tree towards her. She frowned at the silent giant as she realized his lack of speech. That didn't stop from thinking outloud, "You have your reaons for fighting me while I have my reasons for fighting you so that's that!"

Bango nodded agreeing to Aimi's words. It didn't matter who and why they're fighting in the battlefield, all what matters is who will live after a fight. He had nothing personal against the young woman but it's either him or her. Aimi sigh at Bango's silent observation of her.

"I guess I'm in this Civil War too, since I'm with Michiko while you're with Katsuro?" Aimi asked as Bango nodded his head. His eyes are filled with regret and remorse and Aimi knew why, they're both juat ninjas fighting in two different sides. It's like war, one sides thinks they're the good guys and the other is the villain and vice versa. Their is so no such thing as good or bad just strong and weak. Aimi apologized towards the lumbering man, "Sorry but I have nothing against you."

Bango suddenly threw another tree towards her, Aimi is staring to get sick of dodging trees as she sliced the tree in half! Suddenly Bango appeared right in front of her as he smashed the ground around her. She quickly jumped off the forming crater, as she realized the damage on the solid ground. She had kunais an tripwires, what can she do with these...

With Michiko and Katsuro

"Sensei will win this."

"You seemed very confident sister." Katusro pointed out as Michiko smiled as she saw her sensei formulating her plan. Michiko's expression was quickly changed into a worrisome look, before it went back to her passive look. She knew who Bango was, Katsuro rescued him from his destroyed viilage. He took care of him and treated him as a friend. In return for all this kindness the giant swore his loyalty towards her brother. She never saw this man fight, but she heard Katsuro explaining of his inhuman strength. Aimi is a good ninja, she seemed balanced in her abilities: her ninjutsu knowledge is vast, her taijutsu is wild and with her sword she is a devastating person to deal with and her genjutsus were dark and enough to break most ninjas. Overall Aimi is definately a good ninja.

With Aimi

"Over hear!" Aimi taunted in the opening as she smirked at the approaching Bongo. He slowly approached as he was suddenly caught in a blast of explosives and raining ninja tools. Surely if the burning didn't kill him then the kunais and shurikens hit some vital parts of the human body. As the smoked cleared Aimi's eyes widen as Bongo simply stood there unharmed at all. His eyes are giving off a blazing menacing look as he caught Aimi in a chokehold. He used all his might to throw her around the forrest. Tree after tree falls Aimi was having a harder time from stopping herself.

"Damn that's gonna leave a mark." Aimi joked to herself as she cracked her back to relive the pressure and pain, she took note of her shattered sleeves of her shirt. Aimi once again drew her blade at the ready as soon as the tree she was hiding suddenly ripped apart. Aimi used her blade to slice the tree again but she felt a strange glow towards the tree. "**No way his adding his own chakra to the tree just to make it harder than my blade? Hmm this will be interesting!**"

As their weapons clashed Aimi decided to play 'dirty' as she brought her foot towards Bongo's crotch! Aimi grinned waiting for that tormented scream males always cry once they get hit in their genitals/ As she looked to see the man's face, he still had the same look. Aimi's struggle was fading as she felt overpowered again. She stumbled but rolled away in time to avoid the bad end of a tree. 'You sure could take a lot!"

Bongo's eyes shine with boredom as he suddenly appeared in front of Aimi. She was shocked, this tall man was able to probably match Gai's speed! Knowing Gai she's always outmaneuvered by the Green Beast, and know speed and strength are out of the option. Aimi cursed to herself as she attempted any forms of ninjutsu at him. "Fire Stlye: Dragon Flame!"

The soaring fiery dragon emerged from Aimi's mouth as it collided with Bongo head on. As the smoke claered out she noticed the slight burnt marks at his chest, but still had the same look on his face! Bongo is very persistent, which irritated Aimi. She's not like her sempai Kakashi who could adept to any situation in a small amount of time. It took her longer to find patterns, find weaknesses and exploit it. She didn't have Kakashi's unending amount of ninjutsu at his disposal or his Sharingan to keep up with harder opponents. Aimi's truly good with swords and was directly taught by a sannin herself, but it didn't matter. The gap between Kakashi and Aimi was slowly smaller: both their relation and power. She had to prove to herself she is worth being with Kakashi, that she won't need him to rescue her all the time. Besides she knew it's him as reinforcements and she wants to beat this guy before Kakashi arrives. "You're going down somehow!"

Aimi ducked from another punch as she slide under him. Aimi's blade started glowing as she was able to graze Bongo's chest. He growled in anger as attempted to smash her once again, but she jumped away just in time again. "**Now I see it! His legs are only speed while his fist are the ones that pack a lot of strength. This guy is unusual."**

All the trees heading towards her ended unfortunately in a pile of them. She took note of the clearer forrest she has to end this fast before she loses all her hiding spots. Quickly forming a handseal Aimi muttered to herself, "Genjutsu; Ephemeral Dream."

With Michiko and Katsuro

"This Bongo was never a ninja was he?"

"..." Katsuro had a solemn look as his companion got easily caught by the illusion. He sigh as he changed the orb's view into Michiko's boyfriend, he already knew the fate of another of his loyal friends. He sigh and look at Michiko with voided eyes. "Bongo is just another casualty of this civil war. He was a good and loyal friend, but it's war just between us so deaths are quite expected."

"Wait a minute don't tell me Sho is gonna face-"

"Hitomi Iai? The second best swordsman just right behind me and Akene. Yes another possible lost from either of us. Let's watch and see what happens shall we?"

With Sho

"Michiko, I'll get there soon!" Sho determinedly told himself as a stumbled once a branch suddenly got sliced off. As Sho fell he took note of a young man clad in his kimono. He had a sword in his holster yet the branch that fell off had a slice mark on it. As Sho got up he could already feel the hostility from this man. He was already in his battle stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hitomi Iai is the name boy and I'm the only thing that stands between you and the two stars." Iai introduced himself as he bowed towards the alert Hyuuga.

"What do you mean stars?" Sho demanded Byakugan at the ready.

"Why I mean princess Michiko and prince Katsuro. They're two stars that gone corrupted and now they drag us into this war. Many abandoned to avoid choosing sides. Until a victor is chosen between the two of them this clan will still be weak. Only the stronger of the two will lead us back to the feared glory we all so deserved!" Iai told Sho as he practically boasted of his clan. Sho only scoffed.

"You're not going to force Michiko into this path. She'll be her own person, not some toy to a stupid prediction!" Sho shouted to the young swordsman. The two stared for a few seconds, but once a single leaf hit the ground the two charged...

With Aimi

She was breathing heavily as she fell down her knees. That giant was a unique fighter but was no match for her, she sigh at the man's loyalties. She could feel a familiar presence behind her. "Sempai?"

"Aimi thank god you're ok." Kakashi sigh in relief as he gestured a medic to fetch her. Aimi could sense their approaching forms.

"Kaka-sempai I have to save her!" She told her upperclassman determinedly as she got up despite some injuries from the recent fight. She wasn't looking back, only foward, "Are they alright?"

"We were lucky we arrived in time, if later..." Kakashi lost his words not wanting to think about the dread thought of it. 'Aimi we-"

"Sempai thank you." Aimi said as she turned around giving Kakashi a tender hug, despite all her injuries she still encircled him with her arms. Kakashi was quiet as he returned the hug. "C'mon I sent Sho ahead of me, we could get him and Michiko!"

* * *

And so forth another battle at the next chapter. Sorry if this was way too short for your expectations but FML school is such and if I'm able to get A's for those classes I'll be exempt from the finals so I should start taking my class more seriously with total motivation. So what do you think of this chapter? Next is Sho's battle against the 2nd best swordsman right behind Aimi and Katsuro!


	44. Soon Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

I apologize for the small chapter but this small amount of updates is better than none right?

* * *

CHAPTER 40: Soon Enough

"You won't escape me Hyuuga!" Iai warned as he led his hand to his sword. In a blink of an eye Sho narrowly dived down just in time, too bad the tree right behind him fell down.

"**Damn he's fast, hopefully he thinks I'm like any other Hyuuga."** Sho thought as he dashed straight towards the swordsman. He quickly maneuvered around to confuse the young man. In the eGentle Fist style Sho almost took the man's heart out with a strike, but his hands were blocked by one of his.

"Nice try, I know all of your so called Gentle Fist." Iai taunted with a smirk, as he took note of Sho's struggling look. Then for some reason he noticed Sho' smirk as well, he could fell some sort of power comnig from his finger tips.

"Blade Fist!" Sho shouted as the bladed chakra went through Iai's hand. The Hitomi member screamed in pain as he fell back looking at his now hallowed hand. "I'm not like any other Hyuuga!"

The two clashed, Sho was shocked when the Iai's sword was literary blocking his Blade Fist. Sho could feel the hardened metal scrapping his extended sharped fingers. His swords suddenly started glowing blue as he could feel a powerful dread coming from it.

"Chakra Wave Slash!" Iai announced his technique as the wave narrowly strike Sho's shoulder, while it decimated the forrest behind him. The Hyuuga boy clutched his shoulder in pain as his teeth gritted as well.

"Just like Akene!" Sho realized as he got ready in his fighting stance once again. The two rushed against each other once again.

With Aimi and Kakashi

"Sempai if we don't make I have to confess." Aimi declared as she jumped to another branch. She had a hardened look as Kakashi patted her shoulder.

"You could tell me after. Everyone's going to come back alive." Kakashi eye smiled to Aimi. She quickly hid her burning face as she jumped another branch away a little further away than usual. The ninjas around him started gossiping.

"Can you believe Kakashi-sama, he can't even tell Aimi-san's feelings for him. I feel sorry for her sometimes."

"I know they look so meant for each other!"

Yup just gossip alright...

Back to Sho

"Dammit!" Sho cursed as he got out of another tree that recently got sliced up. He had to end this fast, he knew every second he stayed, Michiko is probably alone, afraid, in pain he can't allow it. He has to win, he has to beat Iai he has a reason! HE suddenly got out of the tree he was hiding right behind and started to attack Iai with outright aggression. The two battled around the forrest until Sho started recklessly slicing up tress around them.

"Who never thought, you would be the few who would actually get me into this kind of position!" Iai praised as he is trapped by the remains of many trees that got caught in the fight. Right now his back is on a tree that is coincidentally still standing. Sho's Blade Fist are pointing at throat and stomach menacingly.

"I win." Sho declared simply as he was about to deal the final blow. Before he had the chance to he felt a sharp jab on his stomach. He looked down seeing a a blue sharp line going through his stomach. "What the!"

"Idiot Hyuuga you hesitated, this battle should have been done, but you prided yourself and that was your downfall." Iai said as Sho started to fall down. He sigh as he cannot believe that a boy like him forced him to use his Chakra Sword. It was rare for people to beat him with his kenjutsu, but this one is a special case.

With Michiko and Katsuro

"No Sho!" the princess cried as tears started falling down. She was looking at the crystal image of her love one collapsed and hurt on the ground. His pain is clearly shown as his eyes are fading away very slowly.

"A pity he had to die so young." Katsuro said with a readless expression. "Another unfortunate death between this war."

"Sho meant something to me! Why?" Michiko thought outloud as her face became wet from her crying. Just seeing his lifeless eyes reminded her how she 'saved' him.

_6 Years Ago Konoha __Park_

_"Hey why look so glum?" asked a seven year old silver haired girl with an innocent look. The boy she was trying to ask was sitting at the bench alone as he looked at her with soulless eyes._

_"Cause I have no one." the Hyuuga boy simply told as he looked at the sky with no care. Another black haired boy was next to the girl, he hated seeing people his age look so sad. He even got shocked by the next words the long haired boy tells them. "No please leave me alone. I want to be on my own."_

_"Hey cheer up we could be your friends right princess?" asked the boy with a hopeful grin._

_"Dai-kun I told you not to call me that in public!" the girl complained as her face heated up. She gave the Hyuuga a smile. "My name is Hitomi Michiko and this is my cousin Hitomi Daichi. What's your name?"_

_The boy was shocked by the twos' antics. Ino left him and it hurt him a lot, he cried last night and he can't cry anymore tears. Now these two strangers around his age are persistent clearly aware of his despair. Still it's better to have new friends than be alone for many years right? "Hyuuga Sho."_

_"Ok Sho-kun we'll play with you all day!" Michiko declared giving him the most outgoing and prettiest smile she could make. His stomach suddenly fluttered at the sight._

With Sho

"**To see her smile one last time**." Sho thought as he too remembered the moment he met Michiko. He could feel the shiver in his body. His own body is not responding to anything, all he could do is see his own vision fading. He felt regret as he can't ven looked towards the sky for the last time in his short life. "**Michiko thank you for loving me as I love you. I'm sorry I can't be there for you at a time like this..."**

He could already see it, her smile, their moments together, how their friendship became something more. His life is already fading away, he could feel it. Still he could feel strong arms raising him up...

With Michiko and Katsuro

"Do you hate me?" Katsuro asked as his sister finally stopped crying. He could already feel the tension becoming worse. Soon they will fight, and one will be left standing. Everything will happen soon enough...

* * *

So yup if you're like "WTF?" then yes read it again! Cause I killed one of my own OCs! Problem? Cause if you do I'll make a Nuke Jutsu to kill off EVERYONE! JK can't do that if end it like that then I won't be able to answer that many wonders of my story. So once again I'm sorry for the very short chapter but it's better than waiting longer right?


	45. Reborn and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 41: Reborn and Rebirth

Unknown Location

Sho wondered endlessly at a strange abyss. It was filled with many strange patterns around him as he walked he could feel a smooth floor beneath him, yet as he looked down he could see the various strange patters roaming underneath him. The dark shapes were spiky and edgy as it contrasted to the very white backgrounds hdiing behind the darkness. As always Sho wondered his situation, "Am I dead?"

"Yes Hyuuga Sho you have perished." said a androgynous voice as a cloaked figure with very holy robes are obvious. He figure looked at the Hyuuga with a sadden expression. "I'm truly sorry that you got killed at this particular time."

"If I'm truly dead then..." Sho trailed off as he realized the situation. All his friends his sister and caretaker would cry for him, would be depress for him. He can't let that happen he had to go back. Still there's the fact that he's already dead and is going to the afterlife, he had no choice. "I guess I'm going to the afterlife then?"

"You do have a choice Sho." The figure stated, "You can go back to the life you have or join the dead, the victims of many battles and wars."

"Choice?" Sho wondered as he can't belive it himself.

"You're suppose to die at a way later time. Thirteen isnt' when you die." The cloaked person told simply. Before Sho could say another word she/he brought his/her hand up. "There are people who would like to see you before you make your decision."

Suddenly Sho could tell some figures coming from a far distance, it seemed like there were five adults approaching him. The first two he noticed where a person that looked like Daichi's mother and an older looking version of Michiko's brother. The third figure looked very elegant and her pearly eyes are a giveaway she's a Hyuuga but her purple plum hair even gave away more on who she is. The last two were truly someone he remembered. Even thought he saw them in a short amount of time, every moment with them made him truly happy. The ANBU masks were truly familair to him. One of them, the female, as long brown hair just like him and the male spiky dark hair approached Sho and gave him a hug.

"Mom, Dad." Sho realized as he felt the loving embrace of his parents once again after so many years. His eyes started to 'sweat' as he realized, he dearly missed them.

"You've grown dear." his mother said as she took of her mask revealing the very same Hyuuga eyes he wielded.

"I only wish we were still alive to see you like this son." Sho's father smiled as he took of his mask as well. Sho knew they were his parents even though they had their masks on all the time. He never actually saw their faces, but he was still five at the time. Still Sho's was surprised of his father's sky blue eyes gazing lovingly at him.

"Dad you're not a Hyuuga." Sho realized as some of the mistreatment started to slowly make sense.

"Son I'm sorry for your treatment by your mother's clan." his dad apologized as he hugged him tighter. Sho was shocked, all this time he thoguht his mistreatment was simply for being a lower branch but now his half-Hyuuga blood made more sense to him.

"So you're my daughter's boyfriend, eh?" asked the Katsuro look alike as he observed the stiff Sho after his parent stopped the hugging. He glanced at the occasional flinches as he glared at his eyes.

"Dear don't scare him." The young woman giggled as she laughed at her husband's antics.

"But Makoto this guy is with our baby girl!" the man childishly complained.

"How are you Daichi's uncle?" Sho asked even though he was baffled.

"Hitomi Masaru, at your service Hyuuga. Makoto and I have been watching our little girl from above." Masaru introduced himself as he bowed politely.

"Izumi's my twin sister if you were wondering why we look so alike." Makoto smiled sincerely at Sho. His eyes suddenly widened as he took note of the many physical similarities she had with Michiko. The alst woman approached Sho as she hugged him tenderly.

"How are you doing? How's Hinata and Neji doing too?" the plum haired woman asked gently.

"Aunty..."Sho trailed off realizing his mom's sister. He had seen her a couple of times, he used to hang out with Hinata and neji a lot back when he was bored at the Hyuuga manor. He recalled the woman having a plumped belly, but once Hanabi came to this world she just disappeared off Sho's eyes. "I'm fine. Neji, Hinata and I are all getting along Aunty."

"That's good to know Sho." Hinata's mother said as she gave Sho another hug as she vanished into the afterlife once again.

"Take care of my daughter Hyuuga, or I'll have your head once you come back!" Masaru warned with a playful smirk as he disappeared as well.

"I have to prepare for Katsuro's coming, so I bid you farewell Hyuuga Sho. I know you will protect Michiko with all your heart." Makoto smiled as she too faded away with her husband. Sho nodded to the the disappearing diseased people, they're depending on him and there's no way he will let them down once he returns to life. He looked very determined as he glanced at the last two people with him, his parents.

"Sho dear we'll give you a gift from the two of us." his mother smiled at him as usual. Oh how he truly missed his parents for so long.

"What do you mean, a gift?" Sho wondered as both of his parents suddenly brought their hands up, their palms are glowing white.

"We saw your opponent, he's truly a challenge at your current level, but with this you'll beat him in no time." his father told him as he played around with his hair. He had a very reminiscing look on his face. "You really look like your mother, so graceful, so strong, so amazing."

"Aww dear!" Sho's mom said as her face lightened up. She quickly glanced at her son to see his reaction.

"T-Thanks dad." Sho smiled as he started getting shy about the compliments, his mother giggled at the sight and hugged him tenderly. He could feel the warmth around his body coming back, he had to go back now. "Mom, Dad I love you!"

"We love you too son!"

Back to the living world

"What a pathetic ninja you turn out to be, a slight challenge is all you're good for." Iai muttered as he started walking away to return to Katsuro. He suddenly felt a ominous presence coming from the boy he recently killed. "I-Impossible!"

"You think I'll die like that easily?" Sho taunted as a powerful white chakra is emitting all around him. The deep wound on his chest was deteriorating at a fast rate. He was simply glowing all over his body, even his eyes are misting out white chakra. "You're wrong!"

Suddenly Sho's Blade Fist emerged once again except it was holy white. As he quickly swiped around Iai he could feel the surge of power, he truly felt unstoppable. A corpse was slumped by a tree as a deep cross slash mark was right on it's chest. Sho felt drained as quickly as he held the power, he felt like a ton of bricks just crushed him.

"Sho-kun!" a familiar voice called out as he felt arms surrounding him. The hazel eyes and brunette hair seemed so familiar. "Are you alright?"

"Sensei?" Sho wondered as he felt mighty fatigue hitting him. He could feel tiredness surrounding him his last words before falling asleep were, "Michiko I have...to...save...her..."

"Don't worry Sho-kun we will!" Aimi gave his sleeping student a reassuring smile. She gave her pupil to a medic ninja next to her. "Bring him back to the hospital asap!"

"Roger Aimi-san!" replied the medic nin as he vanished with an unconscious Sho. Kakashi patted Aimi at her back with total concern.

"My students are in danger sempai, I'm such a bad sensei to them." Aimi bitterly chuckled as she had a hurtful look. The silver haired mask man held her in his arms. "Sempai?"

"Don't worry Aimi we won't lose anyone." Kakashi sincerely smiled, making Aimi blush really quickly. "Huh what's with the face?"

"N-Nothing!" Aimi quickly responded as she dashed out way ahead of Kakashi, all in the while she could hear him chuckling.

With Michiko and Katsuro

The two witnessed the battle between the final two and now Katsuro grimaced on the fact he lost all what's left of his loyal Hitomis. Everyone else either left with Orochimaru or defected out of Sound, mostly leaving Sound luckily. He took note of the reinforcements from Konoha heading towards them. He simply smirked as he finally stood up and stretched his limbs around. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Michiko said calmly as she too got up and made some distance between the two of them.

"Michiko listen." Katsuro said as he softened his usual expression. "No holding back, no more regrets. This battle is just between the two of us! This battle will be the end of all our battles! Michiko I hope everything you've done will be paid off!"

"I know." Michiko said simply still holding the same expressionless face. Both siblings drew out their respective swords as the wind around them got faster and the skies around them got darker as well. The two were silently staring into each others' eyes then once a leaf fell the two charged.

With Aimi and Kakashi

"No Michiko!" Aimi cried helplessly as she took note of a similar barrier like in the Sound invasion.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed as he realized none of them can help the Hitomi girl against her brother. The only thing they could now is simply watch the duel.

At the Hitomi Compound

Katashi was simply sipping tea at the garden as a messenger arrived to inform him of something.

"Your children and the Hyuuga have all been incapacitated and are now in the hospital Katashi-sama." the messenger told as he disappeared, completing his job.

The middle aged Hitomi looked at the many trees around their garden, he took note of a storm from a far distance. He sigh and realized what's happening. "It's time."

* * *

Now around fifteen chapters ago you thought it was the final battle, well THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE!

So next chapter will the the TOTAL FINALE!

I'm kind enough to show a preview!

_"You've improved sis!" Katsuro said with a proud smile._

_"When will you get serious?" Michiko wondered since the fight still feels a little too easy. They danced around with their blades , and realized the gap between the two of them just got shorter._


	46. The Two Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but lets see...I got Tales of the Abyss and played that nonstop, schoolwork got in my way and was too lazy. Yup just my reasons for not updating for a while

Now it's for real the final battle..ARE YOU READY!

* * *

CHAPTER 42: The Two Stars

"Come to me Michiko!" Katsuro declared as the two siblings charged head on towards each other. He could already see the difference: unlike the invasion her eyes are now filled with determination, no more hatred or malice towards him. Katsuro grinned as their blades clashed together.

"This time, it's going to be different!" Michiko declared her eyes flaring with nonstop confidence. Suddenly both the silbings' swords started glowing as they both jumped away to get distance between each other..

"Chakra Wave Slash!"

Both their attacks collided as the two lowing waves of chakra dispersed once they made contact with each other. The two suddenly started forming handseals all in the while looking straight at each others' eyes.

"Fire Style: Fire Burst!"

"Wind Style: Tempest!"

As a wave of fire emerged from Michko's hands, Katsuro's wind blast amplified the fire as he narrowly avoided a burning end from his younger sibling. He smirked at his sister, "You've improved the last couple of months!"

"Tch." Michiko responded as she quickly formed handseals once again. Unfortunately for her, Katsuro was charging head on with his blade at the ready. Michiko's eyes widen as she was able to duck in time from meeting the sharp end, thoguh a few strands of her silver hair got caught. In retaliation Michko drew her swords out and is in equal terms against her brother when it comes to sword.

"Your kenjutsu is definitely better than when I was your age!" Katsuro praised as he blocked and dodged strikes from Michiko. As the sword from Michko's right hand was about to hit Katsuro, he quickly grabbed the the blade's sharp side, not wincing when he felt the sharpness into his flesh. He quickly threw her sword aside desiring to battle Michiko in a fair sword fight.

"Fine!" Michiko declared as she realized the situation though as she charged towards him, she was dragging her blade at the dirt ground. Once the two got close Michiko quickly threw the dirt from her blade towards Katsuro, though he deflected it off he realized Michiko's quick disappearance from his view. He then realized a strong heat coming from somewhere.

"Where are you?" He questioned himself looking around the empty plain for his sister. He then took note of he ground around him swelling in heat red as he quickly got out of the forming heat bubbles emerging from the ground. As the earth eurpted, Michiko suddenly emerged out of Katsuro's shadow, literary.

"I was always a shadow when compared to you." Michiko reminded Katsuro showing signs of old envy towards the elder sibling.

"So you fumbled around with the Nara's secret technique? Truly impressive sister, you always have a tendancy to add your 'flavor' into traditional jutus, eh." Katsuro said as he was able to counter another of Michiko's strikes. As he jumped to keep some distance between them, his eyes transformed into a familiar blood re as he has a realization, "This battle will take forever, so let's get seriously shall we?"

"Right." Michiko answered simply as she too activated her artificial Sharingan. Both of them had a flare within their eyes, once they both charged or made a move the other copies the exact way. Right now the two are in an all out ninjutsu battle.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!"

"Water Style: Water Bullet!"

Michiko and Katsuro unleashed a barrage of water into each other only for them to wet the grass around them.

**"Damn gotta make this place hotter!**" Michiko thought as she already planned a killing move to her brother, she hopes it will be quick for him.

"You know sis," Katusro started as he copied Michiko's next set of handseals, all in the while giving her a carefree smile. "I was born lucky to have the five elements as part of my nature chakra, but I always wonder if you never had that wolf sealed in you..."

"Who knows and who cares I'm grateful our grandfather gave me this gift!" Michiko responded as she finally finished another set of handseals.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"

Suddenly a strong surge of fire went out of Katsuro and Michiko's mouths. The fire danced around their respective owners until it started forming a burning version of Daichi's main jutsu. The two dragons danced around the field blazing around the plains as it incinerated the green fields around them. Katsuro was awed by the jutsu, which Michiko took this as an opportunity.

"Vanish with the flame!" Michiko shouted as flames started circling around her arms. She could feel the great heat from the entire area, these conditions are what she planned. She suddenly dove as the fire around her circled around her enter body! She was moving blazing fast towards the dark haired sibling of hers. "Hoo!"

"Damn, she improved it?" Katsuro thought outloudly, since he did see the technique at Sun Country, and now she's made it into a more offensive attack. "Guess I have to resort to this..."

As Michiko went through her older brother, she could feel a dreading feeling. The fires around her dispersed , as she approached the seemingly corpse. Then suddenly she heard him.

"You thought I'll die like that easily!" Katsuro declared as he got up, thought he clutched his injured side. A ominous creature formed around him, a black menacing cloaked monster was emerging. A strange demonic mask was opened revealing two yellow glowing, menacing eyes. A hand emerged from within the cloak, it brought it's hand in front of Katsuro in a protective manner.

"What the hell?" Michiko wondered in fear and awe as she started at the dark creature surrounding her older brother. Her hand was clutching her blade very tightly.

"I met Itachi a few weeks ago. Had a decent fight with him, he brought his Mangekyo and so did I!" Katsuro smirked as his Sharingan is once again in it's Mangekyo state. "Remember mine copies the powers and contents of another Mangekyo and now I have Itachi's arsenal within these eyes as well! This is the Susanoo, my Susanoo!"

"Susanoo..." Michiko trailed off still in shock of the powerful menacing jutsu Katsuro is using. "It doesn't matter what jutsu or tricks you used! I won't lost to you!"

"Then come Michiko!"

* * *

Well you did hear what I said for not updating for a month. Anyways going to have this battle parts and what do you think of me putting that cliffhanger? Muahahahah! Anyways it's good to be back!

Random Trivia: Do you remember what Michiko's Mangekyo Sharingan does?


	47. Only One May Lead

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

* * *

CHAPTER 43: Only One May Lead

Chiyoko Aimi was never felt with so much fear not for herself, but for her dear student desperately fighting for her own life. She wish she could intervene but the only thing between her and her precious student is a damn barrier! "Dammit Kaka we have to do something!"

"Aimi..." Kakashi muttered as he saw desperation in her eyes. He sigh very regretfully. "This is Michiko's own personal battle, we all have that one moment. This is her own issue. Like you I don't want her to die I want to do everything in my power to help, but this barrier will only disappear once the one who cast it perishes. Besides, I have faith in her."

"Kaka..." Aimi trailed off, lost at words. She smiled though hesitantly. "I'll trust Michiko as well, she could get through this."

With Michiko and Katsuro

"Damn your Susanoo!" Michiko cursed as she realized none of her attacks are actual harming the guardian around her elder brother. She was breathing irrational after trying all five elements against it.

"There's no escape now!" Katsuro taunted as the dark creature around him attempted to crush the silver haired girl with it's gigantic hand. As the hand descends, Michiko started running away frantically. Just as the hand smashed the ground, Michiko was able to jump away only to feel the strong wind and rubble of the decimated landscape behind her.

"**Looks like I have no choice.**" Michiko thought staring at the massive thing surrounding her brother. She concentrated as she felt enormous power...

**Michiko's Mind**

**In a very familiar landscape, Michiko was examining the dark forrest in her head. She could feel the two familiar presence behind her.**

**"Michiko you can't be serious!" Houku screamed as he felt his chakra being transferred towards the host.**

**"This is insane who know what might happen to you after!" Dark Michiko protested as she too felt her chakra being taken from her.**

**"Sorry guys, I have to do this." Michiko apologized as if it was simple. She took note of the worried eyes aiming at her. She gave them a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll live through this, alright?"**

Back to Michiko and Katsuro

"This power..." Katsuro muttered as his guardian became more transparent as time passes. The violent winds are surrounding his younger sibling, a he felt a giant surge of chakra coming from her! "This feeling, she combined the two? I'm impressed, but I wonder what the consequences are..."

Katsuro grinned as he suddenly felt that strong surge coming towards him. As it made impact against his Susanoo, he felt as if a million trees were attempting to roll him over. He stumbled a bit shocked by the new Michiko in front of him.

"Every jutsu, every skill, every technique has a weakness!" Michiko declared as both Houku's and her cursed seal chakra swirled around her majestically. Her face still has the familiar markings of a cursed seal, and her eyes show a more feral and wild side. All in the while her Sharingan is still blazing with determination! "I'll come to you!"

Once Michiko said these words, she was suddenly right on top of the Susanoo. She quickly formed handseals at very rapid paces. "Wind Style: Tornado! Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

As both the tornado and dragon form out, it started to surround Katsuro all over. The tornado was suddenly set ablaze as he could hear a dragon roar around him. He smiled with pride as he felt the Susanoo is no longer with him. "I'm truly impressed by what you've done! You've burnt away all my chakra that was keeping my Susanoo still here. Truly amazing!"

"It's not over yet!" Michiko declared as the two once engaged in another kenjutsu battle. This time, it's different, Katusro could feel each of the powerful blows from his younger sister. She's still empowered by her other sources of chakra, but how long will that last? Still all he had to do was hold her off but...

"You must be exhausted after the last attack?" Katsuro taunted as he smirked, taking note of Michiko's ragged breaths. He dodged another blow as he attempted to counter back.

"S-Shut up!" Michiko responded as she stumbled, realizing her body's limit for taking so much forbidden chakra. She cursed to herself as fatigue is slowly consuming her.

"Michiko!" Katsuro declared as he pushed her some good distance away as he discard his sword. He raised his hand slowly as chakra gathered around it. "This blow will determine who lives and dies!"

"Fine." Michiko said as she concentrated whatever is left of her borrowed chakra into her hand as well.. Both siblings'' hands are holding a very familiar legacy jutsu from a certain Hokage. The two were deathly staring towards at each other as their Rasengans started forming different colors instead of the usual blue. As the Hitomi siblings charged toward each other, time slowed down once they made contact with each other.

"Five Element Rasengan!"

* * *

Hurray I'm back!. You happy? Sorry for being so late, but school work is really getting me good. Well thanksgiving is in a few weeks so hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter at that time.


	48. Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

Thoughts

_Thoughts in Flashback_

Damn you school! Sorry for the slow updates and all but yea I got no "excuse" just me being lazy and busy: Modern Warfare 3, and Assassin's Creed got me distracted. Anyways I can't wait for Christmas, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 44: Siblings

_8 Years Ago_

_"Katsu! Katsu! Where are you?" asked a young sliver haired child as she wondered the giant halls of her home. Her adventurous spirit made her explore her home and forget her cousins sleeping at the guest room. As she took another turn she sudenly took note where she was. "I-I'm lost?"_

_Realization hit the younger Michiko as her eyes started to tear up. With nothing else in her mind she started bawling out of fear, yet she did not take note of the footsteps approaching her._

_"Michiko!" The black haired preteen screamed as he took note of his crying little sister, leaving the two drowsy cousin he held to watch the scene. Katsuro quickly enveloped her into a hug as he smiled at her. "Where you looking for me dear sister?"_

_"Uhuh." Michiko sniffed as she wiped her own tears out. She quickly became angry and pouted at her older brother. "Where were you mister?"_

_"Just like mom." Katsuro sighed as he realized Michiko now copying their mother's usually line when he gets busted after making quick walks after curfew with Akene at night. He smiled at her as he patted her head. "I was looking for you too silly. When you left Daichi and Hoshiko at the guest room I got worried."_

_"S-Sorry." Michiko stuttered as she felt it was her own fault she caused this small commotion with her sibling. She quickly looked at Katsuro's eyes with a determined look. "P-Promise me you'll never leave!"_

_"Of course Michiko. Forever and ever." Katsuro promised as he patted her head again. "I'll always watch over you."_

_6 Years Ago_

_"Katsuro are you alright?" Michiko screamed as she approached her injured brother after having an intense spar against someone his age. Right behind her was their mother, her hands glowing green as she healed her own son._

_"I'm fine Michiko." Katsuro reassured as she got up with some stagger. He took note of his opponent who was also being surrounded by his mother and younger sibling. "Damn Itachi you're pretty good!"_

_"You as well Katsuro." Itachi said amazed by his peer's power. He could be a potential rival if the two kept doing this. He then took note of the various people approaching his tired opponent._

_"That's so cool of you cousin Katsuro!" a pair twins twins, one boy and girl exclaimed at the same time. THe two had dark black hair, though the boy had the bluest eyes someone could have while the girl's eyes were pearly white to another clan in Konoha. Both of them had big grins as they kept complementing on some jutsus Katsuro did. Suddenly a girl around Itachi's age approached him, her headband is covering one of her eyes though the other one showed concern but her voice tells another story._

_"Katsu." she said manacingly as her hair covered her one eye. As sudden as it was her face was total red. "You idiot! This is a spar not a deathmatch between you and Itachi! Sheesh you actually made me worried you moron!"_

_"Thanks Hoshiko, Daichi." Katsuro sigh as he got still clutching his side. He slowly walked up to his other cousin as he gave her calming-down hug. "Sorry to make you worry Akene. I'll try to not do that often. Alright?"_

_"I-Idiot." Akene muttered to herself, covering her reddened face with Katsuro's shoulder. Itachi took note of the scene with total envy, if only he had people like that to care for. True he had Shisui and Sasuke but his parents are an entirely different story. Their eyes especially his father show total distance between him and the clan as if there was a dark secret that Itachi would go rouge against the Uchiha._

_"I hope I could do this once again, Katsuro." Itachi said as a brought up his hand with a calm smile on his face._

_"Yeah, anytime anywhere Itachi." Katsuro agreed as he shook Itachi's hand. The two of them chuckled together as they realized how much fun the two of them had._

_"Big brother!" the younger Uchiha boy said as he approached the two teens. "I thought you were the strongest?"_

_"Well Sasuke," Itachi laughed as he poked his brother's forehead as it was like a tradition between the two. "I found someone that is strong as me."_

_"So cool!" Sasuke said in amazement as he approached Katsuro with the same idolizing eyes towards his brother. "I gotta learn something from you, since Itachi here never helps with any jutsus."_

_"Sasuke," Katsuro started as he looked at the young Uchiha straight into his eyes, "Sometimes it's better off if you learn things from your own. It's not going to be all the time someone's going to help you out."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You'll understand it once you're older." Katsuro said as a patted Sasuke's head. Suddenly Michiko jumped to her older brother's back._

_"Katsuro!" Michiko shouted his name as she smiled shyly towards him. "C'mon I wanna more of this place!"_

_"Sure little sis, Itachi here is going to be our tour guide. Right?" Katsuro asked with a mischievous smirk._

_"R-Right." Itachi answered startlingly as he was surprised by the sudden request. All in the while Uchiha Fugaku looked with total hatred towards the Hitomi clan. Everyone saw it, Hitomi Katsuro with the Sharingan their prized bloodline! Their own specialty use against themselves nonetheless!_

_4 Years Ago_

_"Kukukuku, so what do you say Katsuro, I'm starting a new village and maybe you're village can assist us as well?" a pale long haired man asked a fifteen year old Katsuro as he looked at him with very snakey eyes._

_"Sorry Orochimaru no deal, we like to keep to ourselves and better off from village affairs." Katsuro apologized as started to return to the palace._

_"You do realize I could simply leaked out information of a hostile village in the middle of the shinobi world, and the mythological Hitomi clan will be suddenly all wiped out." Orochimaru threatened as he started chuckling more._

_"Bastard!" Katsuro cursed as he realized he could jeopardized his clan, friends and family to a greedy sannin. "Alright fine I'll join your village just leave the clan alone."_

_"You know I want more than just you my boy." Orochimaru slithered as he suddenly stretched his neck, only for the Hitomi prodigy to gracefully avoid the poisonous fangs. "My boy you do realize you must do something for me before I could actaully leave you clan alone."_

_"What is it?" he asked with bitterness and disgust._

_"I want you and your followers to pledge themselves to me and only me. And I also wish for you to 'move' your clan out of this place."_

_"F-Fine!" Katsuro agreed bitterly. He had to protect his clan no matter what. Even if everyone in the clan will despise him for what he's going to do then so be it, let him be a symbol of hate towards everyone. He knows Akene will follow him through everywhere but what about his parents, Daichi, Hoshiko and lastly Michiko. How would his dear sister react for what he's going to do, he could never bear the sight of her crying. It's still better than letting her die from foreign ninjas invading their village. "I'm sorry everyone."_

_Everything for the clan, everything for his family, everything for Michiko. He will endure the hate and when the time comes he'll let Michiko decide his fate..._

Present Day

"Michiko you've truly grown up." Katusro choked as blood slowly came out of his mouth. He could feel his head on his younger sibling's lap, as he looked up to her face he felt not the rain around him but the tears from his sister. "C'mon don't cry, you wanted this did you?"

"To be honest Katsuro," Michiko whispered as she let her tears come out. "I-I still love you! I was so confuse on why you did this? Why mother and father had to die? Why Katsuro? Did you kill them?"

"Of course I would never be able to spill the blood of my parents." Katsuro admitted as another cough came in. "It was Orochimaru, I originally wanted them to leave with you but their stubbornness made them stay and confronted me. Then he attacked them killed them in front of my eyes, I was shocked and scared. Then you came in and as he left so you put two and two together. That's why I endured your hatred your curses towards me."

"Katsuro..." Michiko trailed off so shocked by what he's reveling to her. "I-I'm sorry for all those things I said to you!"

"You don't have to apologize, Michiko." Katsuro said as he suddenly brought his hand in front of Michiko's face. "Your eyesight is getting worse, right?"

"Yes." Michiko said simply as she felt her brother's hand in front of her teary face. She could a strange sensation in her eyes as the blurry face of her dying brother became much clearer.

"Let me be your sight, let me be your light, let me be you Eternal Mangekyo." Katsuro said as he felt his life fading away. He started to see his parents' forgiving smiles. "Michiko lead our clan to victory against all our enemies. I know you'll be able to do it because you're my younger sister. Michiko...I...love...you...forever..."

"I love you forever too big brother." Michiko tearfully cried as started wailing out. Her eyes had a powerful burning sensation coming as her cries of sadness is mixed with her cries of pain. She felt the world spinning fo fast she never took note of her sensei dashing in screaming her name. All she knew was that in her arms was the dead older brother she killed. It would never feel the same.

* * *

You could say this is my Christmas gift towards my loyal viewers. Sorry for the monthly updates but hey school work and that. So yea I can't wait for winter break and now we're coming to an end to Legends of the Hitomi Clan. Yup taht's right a few more chapters and I'll label this as complete!


	49. Reawakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

**I want to apologize for the lack of updates at the time span, if you couldn't tell I was continuing my Tales of the Abyss Story, which surprised me on how "interesting" it could be to people. Anyways I felt bad leaving my 2st story incomplete, and I'm here to finish what I started...just one more chapter left!**

* * *

CHAPTER 45: Reawakening

Konoha Hospital

She didn't know how long she was a the hospital. She didn't know how much she worried her own team. She didn't know how long she had these bandages wrapped around her eyes. Michiko started blankly towards the ceiling as she rest at her current bed, luckily for her she had her own room. The door creaked open.

"Michiko hey!" her Hyuuga boyfriend smiled as he limped towards her bed, he sat at the edge.

"Sho..." Michiko trailed off, it was strange she felt entirely for the rescue team's injuries, yet she didn't want any of them to come to her but still they all did. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Sho said gently as he caressed her cheek. "You don't have to apologize to any of us."

"B-But-"

"Geez Michiko, you could've told us that you were going to do something crazy like that!" Daichi approached the couple with his usual grin, right behind him are his siblings and their sensei.

"I'm glad you're with us cosuin." Hoshiko said as she coughed a bit still recovering from her near death battle. Michiko, even if she can't see, can feel her sensei coming closer until she forced her to sit up. She can already feel the glares right at her.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Aimi reprimanded her as she hugged her only female student. "You guys are all what I have left, I don't know what I'll ever do if I lose you guys."

"I'm sorry everyone." Michiko apologized as she felt wetness from her bandages. While Team 1 had their tender moments at a blissful moment it was quickly broken by the last person that hadn't talked to the Hitomi heiress yet.

"Did you actually kill him?" Akene pondered outloud in a tired tone. The room became deathly silent. "He told me if he died, he'll give you his eyes. So please Michiko take off your bandages, I need to know. Did he lived up to his promises to you?"

Michiko was stunned due to the sudden question. Still she complied quickly towards her older cousin, as the bandages fell off she quickly took note on how everything was way clearer than before. Akene rushed towards the silver haired girl. The two girls looked at each other straight into the eyes. Sharingan eyes still staring at a signle black eye. Suddenly the Sharingan transformed into Michiko's Mangekyo then suddenly transformed once again!

"He did it. He'll always be your eyes, your light, your brother.' Akene said as sh saw an amazing design on Michiko's new Eternal Mangekyo. There were diamonds, just like Katsuro's, but this time there were wild lines spewing out of it, like her's. "Katsuro didn't just give you his eyes, he gave you his memories, his thoughts, his own powers into those eyes: so please respect your brother Michiko, I know you still hate him but-"

"I don't hate him, cous'." Michiko interrupted as her eyes went back to the usual black color. "I was truly angry, but at the same time confused. I didn't get him at all, but by using these eyes, I could finally see what he saw throughout this world."

"What do you mean?' Sho wondered as she took note of Michiko's strained look.

"With these eyes I can probably go and look into his own memories and he did on his own. Wasn't he always like that Akene?" Michiko asked, already knowing the answer. Her cousin simply nodded. Michiko attempted to move out of the bed but could feel instant pain throbbing all over her body. "Ouch!"

"Careful, the doctors said your body is in a lot of pain if you keep moving like that." Aimi said as she gently forced Michiko to lie down, she could hear her student's complaining moans. "They said something about high levels of outside chakra have been through your body, and now your suffering the aftermaths. You're so lucky it didn't destroy your chakra systems or something. For now just rest my dear."

A Few hours later

Bored out of her mind, Michiko slept for the next hour or so until she had another guest. "Uncle what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my niece what else Michiko?" Katashi smiled as he could see her father in her. "So the deed has finally been done."

"When the time comes I'll be the next clan leader." Michiko confirmed her fate as she had a very questioning look at her relative.

"Yes?"

"The clan is still scattered throughout the world." Michiko said as she looked out at the setting sun. "Someone needs to bring them back together, and digging through Katsuro's thoughts he was planning this if he was the one that didn't die."

"So you're saying..."

"Yes I must leave once again, but this time for the clan and not my own problems." the silver haired girl explained as she sigh at the thought.

* * *

**Are you happy I finally uploaded this story? I apologize if it's short, but you know me I don't like 10K plus documents, it's such a pain for me! Anyways the LAST LAST chapter is next...**


	50. Duties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OCs belong to me

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

**_Thoughts in Flashback_**

**Here we are the final chapter and it took two years to finish my 1st story. I know it's not the best (DUH!) but hopefully not the most cliche story you guys ever read. Anyways we all know the Original Naruto anime ended and then Shippuden came out...guess what that means? Yup that's right a sequel! **

* * *

CHAPTER 46: Duties

It's been a month ever since Michiko was sent to the hospital, and was recently release. With her cousin by her side, they decided to stroll around Konoha.

"So your eyes feelin' any better cous'?" Daichi asked as he examine his cousin's dark eyes. She only scoffed.

"Way better than before it's like my eyes can see way beyond." Michiko explained as she took on a much more clear sight of the Leaf Village. She glanced towards the Hokage Monument. "**So Naruto left with Jiraiya-sama to become stronger? Well looks like I have to do the same.**"

"Yo Michiko you there?" Daichi wondered with amusement as he waved at the silver haired girl's face.

Michiko quickly apologized with a blush on her face. She never realized how bad the situation was for the other members of the clan, she had to do something, she had to! The two wondered into the park until they met a familiar looking Hyuuga.

"What a coincidence, Daichi." Sho nodded to his companion, he turned to the next person with a reddening face. "Michiko, I-I have to confess something."

"Y-Yes, Sho?" Michiko asked with a smile, while Daichi snickered at the back.

"The Hyuuga clan kicked me out." Sho sighed as he looked away from the Hitomis.

"Wait why?" Daichi wondered in total outrage. "You still have a sister there are they insane?"

"She'll be taken care off by Kokoro like she took care of me." Sho said as he crossed his arms around his chest. "My problem is where I'm going to live."

"Still why did they kick you out?" Michiko asked with concern all over her face.

"It was because of sheer jealously. It was because they desire to keep the bloodline 'pure'. I asked Hiashi-sama about my father, and admitted he wasn't a Hyuuga. Apparently some Hyuuga elders were eavesdropping and banish me on that spot and even called out my relationship with you!"

Before Michiko could speak back to her boyfriend, She took note of his serious yet passionate eyes.

"It's not your fault Michiko. The only fault here is that those elders can't let go of their traditions." Sho explained as he decided to sit on a bench.

"But you won't have a home!" Michiko shouted as her eyes teared up.

"Home is anywhere that makes me ease and comfortable." Sho explained as he glanced up at Daichi's grin. "Besides the Hyuuga compound is always tense."

"Sho..." Daichi trailed off with worry. "You can always live with us. Become a Hitomi!"

"Thanks to the offer, but I have to decline." Sho refused as he's not surprised on the offer. "**I'm with them most of the time, so I guess they seem really fine with me joining the clan. Their clan always desired freedom, and now I'm free of those damn elders!**"

"Our offer will still stand!" Daichi responded back with a grin.

Michiko smiled at the sight. The three of them have been through so much in so much time. Everything they've been through, turned them into the people they are today. Daichi who was distrustful of Leaf ninjas, now could depend on those non-Hitomis especially the Leaf 11, their peers. He could trust them with his own life. Michiko who believed in her vengeance now realized her situation was been more than just simple revenge, her duties to her clan have become her important than ever. After all she's going to be the next clan leader. Sho learned his own purpose, once he was lost now he found his path again. To have someone precious to him, he has a found a way to live his life.

"There you kids are!" Aimi shouted as she arrived in the park on her own. She grinned towards her student as she ruffled Daichi's hair.

"Aimi-sensei!" the three children greeted back with smiles on their face. Aimi looked at her precious students with great smiles. She won't admit it but she grew very fond of them, if she had to choose between them and the village, the answer would be dead obvious. She was able to guide them, though mostly she was a simple road sign to them. She would have support them regardless of their own decision even if it means to leave Konoha.

"C'mon time to celebrate Michiko's release from the hospital. We're all waiting at the BBQ restaurant!" Aimi smiled as she gestured them to follower her.

A few moments later

"Congrats Michiko!"

"Nice to see you back and up."

"Woohoo look who's back!"

"Geez thanks guys." Michiko said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. She never had this much attention ever, especially from a large amount of people. Ino came up to her to simple hug her!

"Glad to see you alright Michi." Ino cooed as she gave the girl a new nickname. "I know Sho would've been sad, so don't ever make him feel like that ever again!"

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I wouldn never do that to him on purpose." Michiko assured startled by Ino's protectiveness.

"You worry a lot, Ino." Sho said simply as he shocked the blonde girl.

"D-Don't you do that again Sho-kun!" Ino puffed as she turned her face haughtily. Sho only chuckled at the sight.

"Michiko it is most pleasing you are fully recovered!" Lee said enthusiastically as he Neji and Tenten were observing her,

"Yeah I heard how bad you were, but man it's glad everything is going to be alright." Tenten told her piece.

"Good to know you're still alive Michiko, Sho wouldn't handle the thought without you here." Neji smirked as he took note of the girl's blushing face.

"I-It's g-good to see you fine, M-Michiko-chan." Hinata stuttered as she gave her a cute smile.

"Damn Michiko you and Sho always look good together!" Kiba supported very enthusiastically.

"Nice to know you're in excellent condition Michiko." Shino nodded his head.

"Tch, such a drag." Shikamaru complained but his small smile went unnoticed.

"Eat as much as you want Michiko!" Chouji offered as he too is glad one of his friends is now ok.

"Listen Michiko we're all here for you girl!" Ino grinned as she made quick glances between her and Sho.

"I gotta admit Tsunade-sama telling me to watch over you, made me understand a little bit more on what more experienced ninjas had to go through." Sakura wondered as she too smiled at the girl.

Michiko thanked every one of them. With all of this center of attention Michiko couldn't help but smile at all the people she befriended. Still she had some things still needed to be done.

Next Day Konoha Gates

Four figures stood in front of the gate as three of them started saying their farewells.

"Michiko find them." Akene said sternly as she look at her younger cousin's backpack. She loved him with all her heart, she knew what he wanted before his death and if his sibling will continue his dreams then she will support her no matter what.

"Good luck out there, even if you won't need it." Hoshiko wished. Despite them being cousins, Michiko was like another twin. They looked very similar, but the eyes and haird just made it seems truly different. She looked up to her for everything just like with Akene.

"Hey just get back here safely alright?" Daichi requested. He doesn't need words on how much he depend or needed her. In the past it was just the two of them, but now they're no longer alone. Still it wouldn't kill to worry someone that you see as a sister.

"Time for me to go, thanks guys hopefully Tsunade-sama won't send another squad after me." Michiko said as she secured her backpack. Once she turned to face the gate, she was met with something else.

Her lips were being touched by another, she knew right away who it was. Once they broke off she could only stare into his pearly eyes. Michiko promised herself she will not look away from his eyes.

"Leaving again." Sho stated, as he took note of the other Hitomis' expressions.

"Dammit Michiko leaving without telling us goodbye?" Aimi smirked as she poofed right in front of everybody.

"Sho, sensei..." Michiko trailed off as she looked at the two. "I don't when I'll be back, but I have to do this. It is my duty as future leader of the-"

"Hitomi clan, blah blah blah your uncle told us the details." Aimi interrupted as she ruffled a scowling Michiko's hair. 'Listen kid, do what you have to do to survive, I don't know what I'll do if you die."

"Sensei..." Michiko was truly shocked by Aimi's words but simply smiled back.

"Michiko promise me in your journey you'll think of me everyday." Sho wondered with a blush on his face. "As I will have you in my thoughts all the time."

"I promise Sho," Michiko swore as she hugged him. "Everyone thank you!"

Once she said those words she ran as far as she can. She thought back to the time she first entered the gates: nervous, scared, worried. Those feelings are no longer there after all those years. As she reached the hill she could still see everyone. As she waved at them, swirling leaves embraced her as she vanished into the winds, not to be heard for a while.

* * *

**"It's done it's finally over" - Uchiha Sasuke...Well that what I thought exactly when I finished it up. Actually I meant when I finished the 1st part, ypu that's right already have a Shippuden version planned ****already!**

**Here it is guys I decided to put the final Databook here and you'll see how much everyone has grown from the very beginning  
**

Chiyoko Aimi.

Ninjutsu-4.5

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-4

Strength-3.5

Speed-4

Stamina-3.5

Hand Seals-4

Total- 32

* * *

Hyuga Sho

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu- 4

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-3

Strength-3.5

Speed-4.5

Stamina-3

Hand Seals-3

Total-26

* * *

Hitomi Daichi

Ninjutsu-4.5

Taijutsu-2

Genjetsu-2

Intelligence-4.5

Strength-2

Speed-2.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-4.5

Total-24.5

* * *

Hitomi Michiko

Ninjutsu-3.5

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-3.5

Intelligence-3

Strength-1.5

Speed-3.5

Stamina-3.5

Hand Seals-3

Total-24.5

* * *

Hitomi Hideaki

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-3.5

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-3.5

Strength-3

Speed-3.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-2.5

Total-24.5

* * *

Hitomi Hiraku

Ninjutsu-2

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-3

Strength-3.5

Speed-3

Stamina-3.5

Hand Seals-2.5

Total-25

* * *

Hitomi Hoshiko

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-4.5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength-2

Speed-3

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-3

Total-24

* * *

Hitomi Akene

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-4

Strength-3

Speed-3.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-4

Total-30.5

* * *

Hitomi Katsuro

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-5

Intelligence-4.5

Strength-4

Speed-4.5

Stamina-2.5

Hand Seals-5

Total-35.5


End file.
